Tras la pista de mi corazon
by Satoshi-Aikawa
Summary: dos detectives, una ladrona legendaria, la mafia y muchos problemas del corazon
1. Estrella Negra

_**Tras la pista de mi corazón**_

_Capitulo 1_

_Estrella Negra_

En una noche estrellada y donde la luz de la luna iluminaba el cielo, era la noche ideal para todo enamorado que quisiera confesarle su amor a esa persona especial pero para otras personas solo quería que esa noche acabase lo mas pronto posible.

En una lujosa mansión ubicada cerca de la ciudad de Tokio, sus dueños estaban muy preocupados. El lugar estaba fuertemente custodiada por agentes de la policía y de seguridad privada nadie podía entrar o salir sin ser revisados minuciosamente por quienes cuidaban dicho lugar.

La razón era porque su posesión más preciada: el buda de jade. El buda de jade era una pequeña estatua con la imagen de buda hecha enteramente de jade cuyo valor monetario se elevaba en varios millones de dólares. Esa valiosa estatua ahora corría peligro ya que es blanco de una famosa ladrona de guante blanco que se hacia llamar "Estrella Negra". La policía había sido alertada y vigilaba la mansión con la esperanza de esta vez poder capturarla.

Estrella Negra era conocida como una experta ladrona de guante blanco, entrando a mansiones y edificios fuertemente custodiados pero siempre logrando su objetivo sin que la policía pudiera evitarlo. Ella comenzó a tener fama sobre todo entre las jóvenes por su belleza y su habilidad de dejar a los detectives que la persiguen en ridículo.

Eran casi la medianoche, en el salón donde el buda de jade estaba guardado, el detective que estaba a cargo de la seguridad esta escondido en su posición. El estaba tras Estrella Negra pero siempre lograba escapársele de entre sus manos, por ello su puesto estaba en la cuerda floja y el ya no lo podía permitir que esa ladrona le hiciera perder su trabajo y su reputación.

Y como un reloj suizo, cuya precisión es innegable, cuando llegaba la medianoche una sombra cruzo la mansión sin que alguno de los guardias lo notara. Estrella Negra siempre vestía de negro aunque extrañamente ninguno de sus vestidos era igual al otro. Parecía que tuviera una vestuarista privada para ella. Ahora tenia puesto un ajustado traje que le hacia lucir su delgada y hermosa figura emulando a una vampiresa. Cuando esa sombra se aseguro que la sala donde estaba el buda de jade estaba sin guardias, la afamada ladrona sonríe y comienza su labor.

La noche paso dando lugar al día y al parecer no hubo señal de Estrella Negra. El detective que estaba a cargo con el operativo sentía que aunque no había atrapado a la ladrona había conseguido evitar el robo de la escultura. Lamentablemente se llevo una gran desilusión cuando fue a ver al buda, este había desaparecido y en su lugar una tarjeta que decía:

"_Muchas gracias por su amabilidad. Estrella Negra."_


	2. Los jóvenes detectives de Londres

_Capitulo 2_

_Los jóvenes detectives de Londres_

Una nueva mañana llegaba y la luz del sol entraba a través de la ventana. Una chica despertaba de su sueño y se dirigió al tocador. Sakura Kinomoto era una chica alegre y divertida, amistosa y muy sensible. En la universidad es muy popular, sus ojos verdes parecían dos joyas que adornaban su rostro y su cabello castaño parecía indomable.

Ella vivía junto a su mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji quien era la hija de la conocida empresaria Sonomi Daidouji. Tomoyo también era muy popular en la universidad, donde estudia junto a Sakura, su cabello negro tocaba su cintura y sus ojos azules la hacían en una de las chicas mas deseada en toda la universidad.

Sakura entraba a la cocina donde Tomoyo preparaba el desayuno.

_-¡Buenos días Tomoyo!- decía Sakura mientras se servia jugo de naranja_

_-¡Buenos días Sakura!- decía Tomoyo mientras servia el desayuno -¿Descansaste bien?-_

_-Si… bueno lo que pude- respondía Sakura mientras bostezaba un poco –Sabes que me acosté tarde-_

_-Perdóname Sakura por pedirte ese favor- dijo Tomoyo mientras le servia una taza de café –Pero era muy importante-_

_-No tienes que disculparte Tomoyo, me divierto haciendo esos favores para ti- respondía Sakura -¿Qué hiciste con el paquete?-_

_-Ya esta rumbo a sus legítimos dueños- decía Tomoyo sonriéndole –Tomemos el desayuno para no llegar tarde a la universidad-_

_-¡Claro!- respondía Sakura mientras desayunaba_

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de alcalde, el jefe de la policía era recriminado por el alcalde por el fracaso del operativo de captura de Estrella Negra.

_-¡USTED ES UN COMPLETO INUTIL!- gritaba el alcalde -¡¿COMO PUDO DEJAR QUE ESA LADRONA ESCAPARA CON EL BUDA DE JADE?!-_

_-No tengo excusas por ello alcalde, creí que tenia todo los ángulos cubiertos- decía el detective que estaba a cargo del operativo –No se en que momento pudo escurridse-_

_-¡Esto es un verdadero escándalo! ¡Los periódicos no dejan de nombrar como Estrella Negra nos hizo quedar en ridículo!- decía el alcalde mientras tomaba los diferentes periódicos -¡La creen una heroína!-_

_-Hay que atraparla ya, no podemos dejar que sigamos siendo el hazmerreír de toda la ciudad- dijo el jefe de policía_

_-En eso estamos de acuerdo por eso mande a buscar a los mejores detectives de Europa- decía el alcalde –Llegaran al país mañana-_

_-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó el detective_

_-Eriol Hiraguizawa y Shaoran Li-_

El jefe de la policía se quedo un momento en silencio, él reconocía a esas personas. Eriol Hiraguizawa y Shaoran Li eran dos detectives, que ha pesar de ser muy jóvenes, habían logrado resolver diversos crímenes que se caracterizaban por su complejidad. Ahora ellos tenían la difícil misión de detener los crímenes de Estrella Negra de una buena vez.


	3. Llegada a Japón

_Capitulo 3_

_Llegada a Japón_

En el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Tokio, un avión que venia desde Londres arribaba a Japón. En ella descendieron dos jóvenes, uno de cabello oscuro usando anteojos de estilo elegante y el otro joven de cabellos castaños e indomables y ojos color café, quienes eran esperados por el alcalde y el jefe de policía de la ciudad. En el sector de arribos el detective Takeshi Yamazaki les esperaba por orden del alcalde.

_-¡Bienvenidos Detectives Hiraguizawa y Li! ¡Los estábamos esperando!- decía Yamazaki –Soy su escolta, detective Takeshi Yamazaki a sus ordenes-_

_-Gracias por el recibimiento detective Yamazaki- saludaba amablemente Eriol_

_-No perdamos el tiempo y llevenos con el jefe de policía- dijo Shaoran seriamente_

_-Por favor querido amigo, no seas mal educado- decía Eriol a Shaoran –Discúlpelo pero ¿Nos puedes llevar con el alcalde?-_

_-No hay problema, hay un automóvil esperando por ustedes- respondía Yamazaki –Síganme por favor-_

Sin perder tiempo, los dos jóvenes detectives tomaron rumbo a la alcaldía de la ciudad para entrevistarse con el alcalde y el jefe de policía y así empezar con las investigaciones que permitirían la captura de la afamada ladrona Estrella Negra.

Mientras en otro lugar, en la universidad de Tokio, dos jóvenes salían de clases y se proponían tomar su almuerzo cuando dos chicos que estudiaban en aquel lugar se acercaron a hablarles. Aquellos jóvenes, cuyos nombres eran Fye y Kurogane eran del equipo de fútbol de la universidad lo que eran mas que conocidos en aquel lugar.

_-¡Sakura, Tomoyo! ¡Que bueno que las vemos!- decía alegremente Fye_

_-Buenos días Fye, Kurogane- decía Tomoyo muy educadamente -¿Cómo están?-_

_-Bien… gracias- respondía Kurogane algo nervioso_

Kurogane era un tipo muy serio pero a la vez arrogante pero en el fondo era buena persona. A pesar de su aspecto, alto, de cabello oscuro y contextura firme, era algo tímido con las chicas y especialmente con Tomoyo que aunque no fuera a admitirlo sentía algo especial por ella.

En cambio Fye era mas amistoso, en especial con las chicas, era simpático, algo bromista ya que siempre estaba molestando a su amigo del colegio Kurogane y a pesar de ello era un alumno muy inteligente que ostentaba el titulo de tener el mejor promedio de la universidad.

_-Señoritas, mi gran amigo Kurogane consiguió entradas para el recital de L'ArcenCiel así que nos preguntamos si podían acompañarnos- decía Fye sin perder su habitual sonrisa_

_-¿L'ArcenCiel? ¡Es mi grupo preferido!- decía Sakura alegremente_

_-¿Cuándo es el recital?- pregunto Tomoyo sonriendo_

_-Este… el sábado que viene- dijo Kurogane _

_-¿Qué dices Sakura? ¿Aceptamos?- pregunto Tomoyo_

_-¡Por supuesto! ¡He esperado mucho para ir a verlos!- dijo Sakura muy feliz_

_-Entonces aceptamos con gusto ir con ustedes- afirmo Tomoyo_

_-¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces pasaremos el sábado a buscarlas!- dijo alegremente Fye_

_-Perfecto, los estaremos esperando- decía Tomoyo mientras continuaba su camino junto a Sakura_

_-¡Gracias Fye! ¡Gracias Kurogane!- grito Sakura muy alegremente_

Mientras tanto, Eriol y Shaoran llegaron a la oficina del alcalde donde este y el jefe de policía los esperaban.

_-¡Señores! ¡Me alegra mucho que respondieran a mi pedido!- dijo el alcalde acercándose a Eriol y a Shaoran_

_-Es un gusto conocerlo- saludaba Eriol con su usual diplomacia -¿Cuál es el asunto por que nos fue a llamar?-_

_-¿Han escuchado sobre Estrella Negra?- pregunto el alcalde mientras volvía a su escritorio_

_-¿Estrella Negra?... si, hemos escuchado sobre ella- dijo Eriol al escucharlo _

_-Es una ladrona que ha logrado hacernos quedar en ridículo- dijo fuertemente el jefe de policía_

_-No creo que eso sea difícil- decía Shaoran con ironía_

_-¿Cómo dijo?- pregunto el jefe de policía algo molesto_

_-Nada… solo bromea…- decía Eriol tratando de calmar la situación –Escuche que es muy hábil para escurridse en lugares con gran seguridad-_

_-Así es… nuestro credibilidad esta en duda desde que esa sinvergüenza apareció- dijo el alcalde –Necesitamos su ayuda para atraparla-_

_-Parece un buen reto- dijo Eriol –No se preocupe, haremos lo posible para atraparla-_

_-Solo necesitamos acceso total a expedientes, equipamiento y personal policial- dijo Shaoran seriamente_

_-Lo que ustedes quieran será suyo- dijo el alcalde mientras tomaba la mano de Eriol -¡Contamos con ustedes jóvenes detectives!-_

Desde ese instante Eriol y Shaoran se pudieron a disposición del alcalde y decidieron que atraparían a Estrella Negra, sea como sea.


	4. Tras la pista de Estrella Negra

_Capitulo 4_

_Tras la pista de Estrella Negra_

En una oficina del departamento de policía Shaoran discutía con Eriol sobre la información sobre su misión, atrapar a la escurridiza Estrella Negra. Sobre el escritorio estaban todos los informes y expedientes sobre esa famosa ladrona.

_-¡Es increíble que esa delincuente tenga tanta fama sobre todo en las adolescentes!- decía Shaoran algo indignado_

_-¿Acaso nunca tuviste un ídolo amigo Li?- dijo Eriol con un tono algo burlón _

_-¿Por qué crees que sucede eso?- pregunto Shaoran_

_-La razón, creo yo, es que la ven como una especie de Robin Hood- dijo Eriol leyendo unos informes sobre Estrella Negra_

_-¿Robin Hood?- expresaba Shaoran algo sorprendido -¡Eso es una locura!-_

_-Creo que no… viendo estos informes solo ha robado a personas de dudosa reputación- decía Eriol mientras le mostraba varias fotografías_

_-¿Acaso ese es Roberto García?- dijo Shaoran al ver las fotografías_

_-¡Que buena memoria Li!- decía Eriol con su tono burlón –Roberto García es conocido por sus negocios poco transparentes, el tenia en su posesión una pintura que supuestamente fue robada de la familia real española que Estrella Negra le sustrajo-_

_-Ya veo lo que dices Eriol, este hombre es Kyo Yamada, conocido gangster japonés- dijo Shaoran mientras veía otra fotografía_

_-A el, Estrella Negra le robo una espada samurai del siglo XVI forjara por el mismísimo Masamune, supuestamente Kyo Yamada mando a robar del museo de historia nacional- decía Eriol al ver la fotografía_

_-Y el buda de jade que tenia Inu Sarayaru, el famoso empresario que fue acusado de sobornos en Estados Unidos- dijo Shaoran mientras observaba mas fotografías –Creí que el había comprado el buda legalmente-_

_-Así es pero el buda fue robado hace años atrás del templo del sol, en el Tibet- dijo Eriol mientras se sentó para pensar_

_-Ladrón que roba a ladrón…- decía Shaoran irónicamente_

_-Además tiempo después se difunde la noticia que los objetos regresan a donde pertenecen- decía Eriol mientras seguía pensado como seguir adelante_

_-Si queremos atraparla debemos averiguar los posibles objetivos de Estrella Negra- decía Shaoran mientras miraba las fotografías –Se que ella es algo arrogante, siempre manda un mensaje cuando va a robar algo-_

_-Y deja una tarjeta de agradecimiento también- dijo Eriol seriamente _

_-Entonces debemos prepararnos cuando eso suceda- decía Shaoran muy firmemente_

_-Estoy contigo amigo mío…- dijo Eriol sonriéndole –Es solo que… no se que ropa llevar a la cena del alcalde de esta noche-_

_-Tómalo en serio Eriol- dijo Shaoran algo molesto -¡No hay tiempo para cenas!-_

_-Shaoran… tu siempre tan serio, deberías divertirte más…- dijo Eriol con su tono burlón –Sino jamás te casaras…-_

_-Cállate…-_

Mientras Shaoran y Eriol discutían sus pasos a seguir, Sakura llegaba a su casa junto con Tomoyo después de un día pesado en la universidad. Sakura caía sobre el sofá totalmente agotada mientras Tomoyo iba a la cocina a prepara algo para beber.

_-¡Por dios! ¡Que día!- dijo Sakura mientras se quitaba los zapatos -¡Hoy el profesor de química nos mato con los ejercicios!-_

_-No creo que sea para tanto Sakura- dijo Tomoyo mientras traía las bebidas –Para mi no fueron tan complicados-_

_-¡Claro porque a ti te gusta esa materia!- dijo Sakura algo molesta_

_-Si quieres te explico todas las dudas que tengas- Tomoyo le ofrecía su ayuda_

_-¡Claro pero veras que tengo muchas dudas!- decía Sakura con tono burlón –Cambiando el tema ¿Qué te parece la invitación del sábado?-_

_-Me parece muy tierna de parte de los chicos- dijo Tomoyo con su habitual sonrisa_

_-Fye es lindo pero Kurogane esta muerto contigo- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa muy picara_

_-¿De verdad? No lo note- dijo Tomoyo confundiendo a Sakura_

_-Estas mintiendo…- dijo Sakura alegremente_

_-Piensa lo que quieras…- dijo Tomoyo -¿Sabias que mandaron a llamar a detectives de Londres para atrapar a Estrella Negra?-_

_-Tienes que ser muy buenos porque los detectives de Tokio son todos unos ineptos- dijo Sakura irónicamente_

_-Sakura… no los subestimes, te puedes llevar una sorpresa- dijo Tomoyo seriamente_

_-Si tu lo dices…- dijo Sakura mientras se empezaba a desvestir –Voy a dormir un rato…_

_-Recuerda que hoy debemos ir a la cena del alcalde Sakura- decía Tomoyo -¿Te despierto?-_

_-De acuerdo- contestaba Sakura al entrar a su habitación_

¿Sakura y Tomoyo invitadas a la cena del alcalde? El destino comenzó a jugar sus cartas.


	5. Encuentro en casa del alcalde

_Capitulo 5_

_Encuentro en casa del alcalde_

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, en la mansión del alcalde se reunían muchas personas muy influyentes de la ciudad: actores, empresarios, políticos y gente de alta sociedad de la ciudad. Todos fueron invitados por el mismísimo alcalde para celebrar su aniversario de matrimonio y había prometido una gran sorpresa para su amada esposa.

En aquella reunión se encontraban aquellos jóvenes detectives que vinieron de Londres para resolver el caso de Estrella Negra. Eriol y Shaoran fueron especialmente invitados por el alcalde, Eriol disfrutaba este tipo de reunión pero Shaoran se sentía algo aburrido, este tipo de fiestas le desagradaban. Siendo todo un casanova, Eriol observo como dos jóvenes elegantemente vestidas entraban a la mansión del alcalde.

Tomoyo llegaba a la reunión organizada por el alcalde en representación de su madre. Personalmente la madre de Tomoyo le desagradaba la arrogancia del alcalde, Tomoyo tampoco le agradaba pero en ese tipo de reuniones tenia un poco mas de diplomacia que su madre. Ella fue acompañada de Sakura quien nunca dejaba sola en manos de los "buitres" como ella los llamaba a los pretendientes que rondaban alrededor de su amiga Tomoyo.

_-Shaoran… mira hacia tu derecha- decía Eriol indicándole a las chicas que entraron -¿Qué te parecen?-_

_-¿Esas chicas?- pregunto Shaoran -¿Qué tienen?-_

_-¿No crees que son hermosas?- decía Eriol mientras se arreglaba un poco_

_-Eriol… ¿No puedes estar un día sin tratar de conquistar a alguna chica?- reclamo Shaoran algo molesto con la actitud de su amigo_

_-Querido amigo… creo que deberías probar todas las bellezas que este mundo ofrece- dijo Eriol muy alegremente –Ven para poder conocerlas-_

_-Eriol… - decía Shaoran mientras era arrastrado por Eriol _

Mientras tanto Tomoyo observo como dos hombres jóvenes se les acercaban hacia donde ellas estaban. A primera vista, Tomoyo los encontró bastante atractivos sobre todo a aquel muchacho de anteojos y cabellos oscuros.

_-Sakura… mira a aquello chicos que vienen hacia aquí- le decía Tomoyo con una mirada picara -¿Qué te parecen?-_

_-¿Quiénes? ¿Ellos?- dijo Sakura cuando los vio –Bueno… no son feos-_

_-Son relindos- dijo Tomoyo con una mirada traviesa -¿A cual eliges?-_

_-¡Tomoyo!- expresó Sakura asombrada -¿Cómo se te ocurre?-_

_-Saludos señoritas ¿Podemos acompañarlas un momento?- Eriol se presentaba ante Tomoyo y Sakura –Mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa y mi amigo se llama Shaoran Li-_

_-Encantada de conocerlos- saludaba Tomoyo con su habitual sonrisa –Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji y mi amiga es Sakura Kinomoto-_

Parecía que tanto Tomoyo como Eriol se llevaban bien desde el primer momento, Sakura y Shaoran se sentían incómodos con la actitud de sus amigos. Shaoran quería meterse a lleno con la investigación y Sakura no soportaba que desconocidos molestaran a su querida amiga.

_-Me alegra conocerlas señoritas, esta fiesta se volvía bastante aburrida- decía Eriol mirando a Tomoyo_

_-Así es, a mi no me agrada mucho este tipo de reuniones- dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole_

_-Entonces ¿Por qué no salimos a otro lugar más agradable?- pregunto Eriol sonriéndole_

_-Gracias por su invitación pero tenemos muchos asuntos que atender- decía Sakura mientras se llevaba a Tomoyo hacia otro lugar_

_-Nosotros también estamos ocupados, con su permiso- dijo Shaoran mientras se llevaba a Eriol_

De esa manera, tanto Sakura como Shaoran separaban a sus amigos, Shaoran por la actitud de Eriol con las chicas y Sakura porque no quería que otro "buitre" se acercase a Tomoyo. Mientras ocurría eso el alcalde llamaba la atención de todos sus invitados.

_-Damas y caballeros, gracias por aceptar mi invitación- decía el alcalde –Esta fiesta es en honor a mi querida esposa que hoy cumplimos 10 años de casados, así que en esta fecha tan especial quiero que ustedes sean testigos del presente con que quiero demostrarle el amor hacia la mujer mas hermosa del mundo que es mi esposa-_

En ese momento uno de los guardaespaldas traía una pequeña caja y al abrirla se pudo observar una gran joya, en forma de collar, que representaba a un ojo egipcio y de apariencia de tener un gran valor monetario. Al verlos tanto Tomoyo como Eriol reconocieron la identidad que aquella joya y ambos susurraron la misma frase.

_-El ojo de Osiris…-_


	6. Una nueva misión

_Capitulo 6_

_Una nueva misión_

En la fiesta que el alcalde organizo para celebrar su aniversario de matrimonio, donde los detectives Eriol Hiraguizawa y Shaoran Li fueron especialmente invitados por el alcalde conocieron a las jóvenes que fueron en representación de la compañía Daidouji & CIA., Tomoyo Daidouji y Sakura Kinomoto. En dicha fiesta el alcalde presento el regalo hacia su esposa, una hermosa como misteriosa joya conocida como "el ojo de Osiris". Al ver dicha joya tanto Eriol como Tomoyo llevaron a sus respectivas parejas hacia un lugar apartado para poder conversar tranquilamente.

Tomoyo llevo a Sakura a un balcón del primer piso, allí le informo lo que pasaba.

_-Tomoyo ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto Sakura muy confundida_

_-¿Viste lo que yo Sakura?- dijo Tomoyo seriamente_

_-Si me vas a hablar de esos chicos Tomoyo…- respondió Sakura algo molesta_

_-¡No es eso!- exclamo Tomoyo –La joya que el alcalde le regaló a su esposa-_

_-¡Ah! ¡Eso! Si la vi… era una joya hermosa pero muy extraña- decía Sakura _

_-Esa joya es "el ojo de Osiris" y supuestamente perteneció a la reina de Egipto Nefertiti- decía Tomoyo muy seria_

_-Entonces ¿Qué hace una joya milenaria en manos del alcalde?- pregunto Sakura confundida_

_-Esa joya fue llevada al museo de Francia cuando fue descubierta pero durante la segunda guerra mundial desapareció- relataba Tomoyo –Se creyó que Hitler la tenia en su colección privada-_

Mientras en otro lugar, Eriol tenía la misma conversación con Shaoran.

_-¿Y que paso con esa joya Eriol?- pregunto Shaoran intrigado_

_-Después de la muerte de Hitler el ojo de Osiris iba en camino a Inglaterra pero un ataque relámpago de misteriosos ladrones la joya desapareció pero siempre se escucho el rumor que señores de la mafia la tenia en su poder- relataba Eriol_

_-Pero… ¿Cómo logro el alcalde conseguir tal joya?- se preguntaba Shaoran_

_-Supongo que el alcalde no es tan transparente como el afirma- opinaba Eriol –Creo que el honorable alcalde será el próximo blanco de Estrella Negra-_

_-Si es así, es la oportunidad perfecta para poder atraparla- dijo Shaoran entusiasmado_

_-Opino lo mismo amigo Li- decía Eriol –Debemos prepararnos bien-_

Mientras tanto Sakura continuaba su conversación con Tomoyo.

_-¿Quieres decir que el alcalde consiguió esa joya por maniobras poco transparentes?- pregunto Sakura algo asombrada_

_-Supongo que el alcalde no es tan transparente como el afirma- opinaba Tomoyo –Creo que el honorable alcalde será el próximo blanco de Estrella Negra-_

_-Yo creo que Estrella Negra estará feliz de ayudar al alcalde a librarse de aquella valiosa joya- decía Sakura –Se la pueden robar…-_

Sakura y Tomoyo sonreían picadamente, parecía que tramaban una travesura. Mientras Eriol y Shaoran salían de la fiesta, ellos también suponían que Estrella Negra podría atacar al alcalde y comenzaron a pensar la manera de poder atrapar a esa picada ladrona.

Ahora la situación se convirtió en una competencia entre ladrones y policías, un juego que se pondrá muy peligro y uno solo saldrá vencedor.


	7. Nuestros destinos cruzados

_Capitulo 7_

_Nuestros destinos cruzados_

El alcalde, con motivo de su aniversario de matrimonio, ofreció una fiesta solo para poder enseñar a toda la sociedad la increíble joya que había conseguido. Eriol y Tomoyo pensaron, de similar manera, de que esa joya llamada "el ojo de Osiris" fue adquirida de manera "poco legal" y se supuso que seria blanco de la afamada ladrona llamada "Estrella Negra".

Al día siguiente, Sakura acompaño a Tomoyo a la biblioteca nacional donde buscaron planos de la alcaldía, y el de muchos edificios públicos incluyendo la mansión del alcalde con la excusa de un trabajo de la universidad.

Pero como el destino siempre tiene preparada un sorpresa, Eriol entro junto con Shaoran buscando los reportajes que salieron en los periódicos sobre Estrella Negra y todos quedaron sorprendidos por aquel encuentro.

_-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Que hermosa sorpresa!- decía Eriol con tono adulador_

_-¡Buenos días Sr. Hiraguazawa!- saludaba Tomoyo con su habitual cortesía _

_-Hola…- decía Shaoran algo molesto_

_-Hola…- respondía Sakura también molesta_

_-Parece que nuestros destinos están cruzados señoritas- decía Eriol con aires de galán_

_-Es toda una coincidencia- afirmaba Tomoyo_

_-No existen las coincidencias…- decía Shaoran mirando hacia otro lado_

_-… Solo existe lo inevitable…- continuaba la frase Sakura_

Tanto Sakura como Shaoran se miraron extrañados, por primera vez estaban de acuerdo en algo. Eso era algo que en ese instante no entendían ya que tanto Sakura como Shaoran había algo del otro que no soportaban.

_-Parece que ustedes se llevaban bastante bien- decía Eriol con tono burlón_

_-A mi me parece que ustedes forman una linda parejita- dijo Tomoyo también con tono burlón_

Al escuchar aquel comentario hecho por Tomoyo, tanto Sakura como Shaoran se sonrojaron a tal extremo que sus rostros se pusieron rojos.

_-¡Tomoyo! ¿Qué cosas dices?- reclamaba Sakura aun sonrojada_

_-Eriol, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy- dijo Shaoran mirando hacia otro lado_

_-Tienes razón amigo mío- dijo Eriol –Espero que podamos volver a vernos pronto señoritas-_

_-A nosotras también nos agradaría mucho- decía Tomoyo haciendo una reverencia_

Así ambas parejas se separaron, aunque Sakura y Shaoran se miraron de reojo. No sabían que era pero había algo entre ellos que capturaba su atención. Afuera de la biblioteca Sakura le reclamaba a Tomoyo por la vergüenza que le hizo pasar con aquellos chicos.

_-¡Tomoyo! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?- decía Sakura muy molesta_

_-¿Qué te hice Sakura?- pregunto Tomoyo muy inocentemente_

_-Esos comentarios con esos chicos- reclamo Sakura _

_-¡Ahh! Eso… Es que me pareció que te agrada el joven Li- decía Tomoyo picadamente_

_-¡¿Qué me gusta?! ¡Deliras Tomoyo!- decía Sakura mientras Tomoyo se reía sutilmente_

_-No te enojes Sakura- dijo Tomoyo mientras le sonreía –No te tomes todo tan en serio-_

_-Mejor ocupémonos de nuestro asunto- decía Sakura mientras caminaba rápidamente_

En cuanto a los jóvenes detectives, Eriol no podía evitar reírse de su amigo Shaoran. El siempre fue algo tímido con las chicas y ponerlo en aprietos a Eriol le divertía mucho.

_-Eriol… podrías dejar de reír y ponerte a trabajar- reclamaba Shaoran_

_-Perdóname amigo pero me pareció que te gusta la señorita Kinomoto- decía Eriol sonriéndole picadamente_

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡Deliras Eriol!- exclamo Shaoran –Esa chica me parece muy arrogante-_

_-Pero es del tipo de chica que te gusta Shaoran- respondía Eriol –Deberías invitarla a salir-_

_-Cállate- contesto Shaoran muy molesto_

Ahora los destinos de aquellos chicos parecen estar cruzados, solo resta ver que tan entrelazados estaban sus destinos.


	8. Primer encuentro

_Capitulo 8_

_Primer encuentro_

Era cerca de la medianoche en la ciudad de Tokio y todo estaba tranquilo, al menos eso parecía. Una sombra cruzaba la ciudad rápidamente saltando entre tejados hasta llegar a su destino, la mansión del alcalde. Una silueta se podía apreciar desde un edificio con la luna llena iluminándole.

Estrella Negra observaba el lugar donde estaba su objetivo, esta vez llevaba puesto un traje que emulaba un tierno gato, vestida con un vestido similar al de una mucama pero mas provocativo y por supuesto de color negro. Pero sin importar la ropa que llevase puesta siempre lucia un antifaz que cubría su rostro y ocultaba su identidad a los policías que siempre estaban detrás de ella.

Con rápidos movimientos, Estrella Negra recorre la mansión evitando las cámaras de seguridad. Pero algo le parece extraño, había poca seguridad, casi no había guardias y muchos puntos donde prácticamente no había nadie custodiando el lugar… eso le daba mala espina.

Llego a donde estaba su objetivo, el ojo de Osiris estaba a su alcance pero sintió que algo no estaba bien y en aquel instante decidió no continuar con su misión así que rápidamente salio del lugar pero cuando se disponía a salir comenzaron a salir los guardias. Estrella Negra eludió rápidamente a quien trataron de detenerla, para ella era muy fácil esquivarlos con sus rápidos movimientos acrobáticos pero aun así tenia un mal presentimiento. Cuando ella llego hacia el patio sus sospechas estaban en lo correcto. Las luces exteriores se encendieron y la dejaron al descubierto, decenas de policías estaban allí apuntándole con sus armas y de entre ellos dos jóvenes aparecieron.

_-¡Date por vencida Estrella Negra!- dijo fuertemente uno de ellos -¡Estas rodeada!-_

En ese instante, Estrella Negra descubrió la identidad de esos jóvenes detectives. Ellos no eran más que Shaoran Li y Eriol Hiraguazawa, los dos jóvenes que el alcalde había traído especialmente de Londres.

_-¡Estas arrestada Estrella Negra! ¡Al suelo y pon las manos detrás de la nuca!- ordenaba Shaoran_

_-Vaya, vaya, vaya… que poco me conocen detectives…- dijo Estrella Negra mientras sonreía con malicia –Nadie puede detenerme…-_

_-Hoy eso se acabo señorita…- dijo Eriol con tono irónico -¡No tienes escapatoria!-_

_-¡Lo veremos detectives!- grito Estrella Negra mientras arrojaba fuertemente algo al suelo que estallo fuertemente_

El objeto que Estrella Negra arrojo al suelo era una bomba de humo la cual cubrió el lugar con un humo espeso que dejo a todos los policías sin la posibilidad de ver que ocurría. Se escucharon disparos en dirección a donde estaba la afamada ladrona pero Shaoran grito dando la orden de detener los disparos. Cuando el humo se despejo, Estrella Negra había desaparecido. Shaoran estaba muy disgustado y Eriol quedo bastante sorprendido con las habilidades de la escurridiza ladrona.

_-Parece que la hemos subestimado querido amigo- dijo Eriol mientras miraba hacia el cielo_

Mientras los agentes recorrían el terreno buscando pistas de la bandida, Estrella Negra observaba desde la distancia los movimientos de aquellos detectives. Por primera vez desde su primer trabajo hacia ya mucho tiempo suspiro aliviada, esta vez estuvieron muy cerca de atraparla.

Poco tiempo después, tan sigilosamente como siempre, entro en una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad. Una chica de largos cabellos oscuros estaba sentara en frente de la chimenea, estaba remendando alguna prenda muy delicadamente. Estrella Negra se le acerco muy sigilosamente, no había ningún ruido al caminar pero cuando estuvo a un paso de ella, esa chica le hablo.

_-Te escuche entrar desde la puerta- dijo la chica mientras no dejaba su trabajo –Trata de ser mas cuidadosa-_

_-Eres la única a quien no puedo sorprender Tomoyo- respondió Estrella Negra algo desilusionada_

_-¿Cómo te fue hoy?- decía Tomoyo sin mirarla_

_-Pésimo…era una trampa, me estaban esperando muchos agentes- respondió Estrella Negra_

_-No te preocupes Sakura… volveremos a intentarlo mas adelante- decía Tomoyo mientras le sonreía_

En ese momento Estrella Negra se quitaba el antifaz que le cubría el rostro revelando quien estaba detrás de ella, Sakura Kinomoto era en realidad Estrella Negra y su amiga Tomoyo Daidouji era quien le encargaba los robos contra aquellos sujetos de dudosa reputación.

_-¿Sabes quienes me esperaban en la mansión del alcalde? ¡Eriol Hiraguazawa y Shaoran Li!- dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba a descansar_

_-Ya veo… esos dos jóvenes son detectives…- meditaba Tomoyo -¡Con razón me parecían conocidos!-_

_-Debemos tener mas cuidado ahora en adelante- dijo Sakura -¡Esta vez estuvieron demasiado cerca!-_

_-Estoy de acuerdo…- dijo Tomoyo mientras volvía a sentarse en su sillón_

Sakura estaba algo preocupada, los detectives que la perseguían antes eran algo torpes pero Eriol y Shaoran eran más astutos que ellos, la situación se ponía más brava.


	9. Sakura, Tomoyo y Estrella Negra

_Capitulo 9_

_Sakura, Tomoyo y Estrella Negra_

Una nueva mañana llegaba a la ciudad, en la oficina del alcalde, estaban Eriol y Shaoran. Estaban junto al alcalde y al jefe de la policía, quienes los recriminaban por no haber capturado a la afamada ladrona Estrella Negra.

_-¿Pueden explicar el fracaso de anoche?- gritaba el jefe de policía_

_-No creo que sea un fracaso señor- respondía Eriol con su habitual cortesía_

_-¿A que se refiere detective Hiraguizawa?- pregunto el alcalde algo confundido_

_-Impedimos el robo de la joya- dijo Shaoran seriamente –Y eso es algo que sus agentes no habían logrado-_

_-¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE MOCOSO INSOLENTE?!- grito muy fuerte el jefe de policía_

_-¡YA BASTA!- ordeno el alcalde tratando de calmar las cosas –Debemos asumir que ellos lograron algo que nosotros no pudimos lograr-_

_-En realidad debo admitir que subestime las habilidades de Estrella Negra pero también la sorprendimos- decía Eriol seriamente –Ahora se a quien nos enfrentamos y no habrá fracasos mas adelante-_

_-Esta bien… tienen una nueva oportunidad pero les prometo que no la desperdicien- dijo el alcalde al escuchar a Eriol_

_-Confié en nosotros señor alcalde- decía Eriol mientras se retiraba del lugar junto a Shaoran_

El ambiente resulto algo mas tenso de lo que esperaba, tanto Eriol como Shaoran notaron que el alcalde y el jefe de policía no confiaban plenamente en ellos. Era de esperarse ya que los jóvenes detectives tampoco confiaban plenamente en ellos.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Tomoyo, Sakura salía de la ducha. No durmió muy bien, se sentía algo inquieta. El fracaso de su misión en la noche anterior fue muy duro para ella, pero extrañamente Tomoyo no lo sintió así. Después de la ducha bajo a la cocina donde su amiga Tomoyo preparaba el desayuno, ese día habían decidido no ir a la universidad.

_-Buenos días Sakura ¿Descansaste bien?- pregunto Tomoyo mientras le servia el desayuno_

_-No pude dormir bien Tomoyo… Me duele la cabeza- respondió Sakura mientras se sentaba_

_-Ese es un efecto de la bomba de humo…- dijo Tomoyo mientras bebía café –Te dije varias veces que debes aguantar la respiración-_

_-No me regañes… apenas comencé a ser Estrella Negra ¡Yo no fui entrenada desde pequeña como tu Tomoyo!- dijo Sakura algo molesta_

_-Perdóname Sakura… hago todo lo posible para prepararte…- decía Tomoyo algo triste_

Sakura se dio cuenta que había lastimado sin intención a su mejor amiga. Tomoyo antes de conocer a Sakura era quien llevaba la mascara de Estrella Negra, su familia lleva una tradición de encarnar a esta ladrona legendaria. Su madre Sonomi fue Estrella Negra y entreno a Tomoyo como ella fue entrenada por su madre y todas las mujeres de la familia Daidouji. Lamentablemente Tomoyo sufrió una enfermedad a su corazón que la obligo a retirarse antes de tiempo pero entonces conoció a Sakura quien era una ladrona común y corriente que tuvo la desgracia de entrar a robar la casa de Tomoyo en la ciudad de Tomoeda.

Sakura tuvo una mala situación en su familia, ella escapo de su casa a la edad de catorce años con un chico que resulto un patán que la llevo por el mal camino. Tomoyo la capturo cuando Sakura entro a robar a su casa, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ella no era una mala persona y podía sacarla del mal camino. Las habilidades de Sakura para los deportes la hicieron la candidata ideal para llevar la mascara de Estrella Negra que en ese momento Tomoyo ya no podía ocupar.

_-Perdóname Tomoyo… no quise hacerte sentir mal…- decía Sakura disculpándose_

_-No te preocupes Sakura… se que no fue tu intención- respondía Tomoyo sonriéndole_

_-Es que tú me has ayudado tanto que jamás podré pagarte- dijo Sakura tomándole las manos a Tomoyo_

_-Tú también me ayudas como no tienes ideas Sakura- decía Tomoyo mientras le sonreía –Tú estas haciendo lo que era mí deber y que mi corazón me lo impidió-_

_-Si… recuerdo aquel día hace casi cinco años…- decía Sakura con nostalgia_

Flash back mode

Tomoyo había llegado al la comisaría donde Sakura estaba detenida, gracias a la influencia de su familia había logrado hablar a solas con ella.

_-Hola…- saludaba Tomoyo con su habitual cortesía_

_-¿Qué quieres? ¿Viniste a burlarte de mi?- decía Sakura agresivamente_

_-Estas equivocada… yo vengo a hacerte una propuesta- decía Tomoyo sonriéndole_

_-¿Una propuesta?...- dijo Sakura algo confundida_

_-Yo veo mucho potencial en ti para un trabajo muy especial…- decía Tomoyo –Será muy duro ya que tendrás que prepararte pero se que puedes hacerlo- decía Tomoyo mientras se acercaba a Sakura –Si aceptas puedo sacarte de aquí-_

_-¿Acaso eres rarita?- pregunto Sakura algo confundida -¿Te gustan las chicas?-_

_-No tiene nada que ver con eso- respondía Tomoyo riéndose sutilmente –Estarías bajo mi cuidado pero no tiene nada que ver con algo inmoral-_

Sakura pensó con cuidado pero no tenía nada que perder, o era ir con esa extraña chica o pudrirse en la cárcel así que decidió aceptar la propuesta de Tomoyo.

_-¡Esta bien!... ¡Acepto!- dijo Sakura con gran seguridad_

_-¡Perfecto! Soy Tomoyo Daidouji- dijo Tomoyo mientras le daba la mano_

_-Kinomoto… Sakura Kinomoto- respondía Sakura mientras le daba la mano_

Desde ese día Sakura comenzó a trabajar con Tomoyo para poder ocupar su lugar como Estrella Negra, y con el tiempo se formo una gran amistad.


	10. ¿Cita doble?

_Capitulo 10_

_¿Cita doble?_

Poco después del desayuno, Sakura comenzó su entrenamiento bajo la supervisión de Tomoyo aunque ella era su amiga era muy estricta con lo que respecta a la preparación de Sakura.

_-¡Sakura! ¡Concéntrate mas!- grito Tomoyo mientras observaba a Sakura_

Sakura estaba recorriendo una especie de área de obstáculos ubicada en el gimnasio de la mansión. Tomoyo le tomaba el tiempo mientras Sakura evitaba aquellos obstáculos que eran de elevada dificultad.

_-¡Listo!- grito Sakura cuando termino el recorrido_

_-¡Lo hiciste bien Sakura! Mejoraste tu tiempo en dos segundos- dijo Tomoyo mientras le entregaba una toalla_

_-Me… alegra… pero esperaba que bajara… mi tiempo… un poco mas- decía Sakura mientras recuperaba el aliento_

_-Pero eres mas rápida que hace un año… estoy muy orgullosa de ti Sakura- dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole_

_-Gracias…- agradeció Sakura sonrojándose_

_-Creo que terminamos por hoy…- decía Tomoyo mientras veía la hora –Tenemos una hora para prepararnos-_

_-¿Prepararnos? ¿Para que?- pregunto Sakura algo confundida_

_-Para nuestra cita- dijo Tomoyo alegremente -¿Acaso olvidaste que Fye y Kurogane nos invitaron a salir?-_

_-¡Es cierto! ¡El concierto!- grito Sakura mientras alcanzaba a Tomoyo -¡Se me había olvidado por completo!-_

Tomoyo le toma la mano a Sakura y ambas entran a sus habitaciones, recordaron que aquellos chicos que estudiaban con ellas en la universidad y que las habían invitado al concierto del grupo favorito de Sakura, L'ArcenCiel.

Mientras tanto, Shaoran estaba trabajando en el caso de Estrella Negra, estaba en el departamento que el alcalde le había conseguido. Estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo cuando Eriol entro al departamento muy alegremente.

_-¡Mira lo que conseguí Shaoran!- decía Eriol alegremente mientras movía unos papeles que tenia en su mano_

_-Eriol… ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?- reclamaba Shaoran algo molesto_

_-Tu siempre estas trabajando ¡Necesitas tomarte un descanso!- dijo Eriol mientras le mostraba lo que había conseguido -¡Mira! Entradas para el concierto de L'ArcenCiel de esta noche-_

_- ¿L'ArcenCiel?- dijo Shaoran algo asombrado_

_-Me costaron mucho pero valen la pena… ¿Vamos amigo?- decía Eriol muy alegremente_

_-Creo que me merezco un descanso… ¡Vamos!- dijo Shaoran entusiasmado_

Eriol sabia la debilidad de Shaoran, a el le fascinaba aquel grupo y sabia que si tenia entradas para ese concierto lograría apartarlo del trabajo ya que Shaoran era demasiado obsesivo.

Era casi la hora del concierto, Sakura y Tomoyo llegaban al concierto, que se daría en el estadio nacional, a su lado estaban Fye que vestía un traje informal y Kurogane que estaba un poco mas formal que su amigo además que se veía algo nervioso por la presencia de Tomoyo.

_-Hoy estas muy alegre Sakura- dijo Fye alegremente_

_-¡Si! ¡He esperado mucho ver este concierto!- decía Sakura muy emocionada_

_-Entonces debemos agradecerle a Kuro-kun- decía Fye muy alegre_

_-¡No me llames así!- grito enojado Kurogane al escuchar a su amigo_

_-¡Gracias Kuro-kun!- dijeron Sakura y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo sonriéndoles_

_-No… no es nada…- dijo Kurogane algo sonrojado _

Mientras Sakura y Tomoyo se divertían es su cita, Shaoran y Eriol llegaban al lugar del concierto. Ellos vestían muy informalmente, tanto que no parecían dos afamados detectives sino dos jóvenes normales. Una vez mas el destino demostró que las vidas de los cuatro estaban unidas, mas de lo que ellos pensaban.


	11. ¿Tu?  ¿Aquí?

_Capitulo 11_

_¿Tu?... ¿Aquí?..._

Sakura y Tomoyo habían sido invitadas al concierto de L'ArcenCiel que ofrecían en el estadio nacional gracias a Kurogane y a Fye que consiguieron las entradas. Shaoran y Eriol también habían ido al concierto como un descanso a su trabajo.

El concierto concluyo exitosamente, todas las fans deliraban en especial Sakura que anhelaba ver ese recital con todo su corazón. A la salida del concierto, todos comentaban como lo habían pasado. Todos estaban contentos pero dos personas estaban felices.

_-¡ESTUVO GENIAL!- gritaron Sakura y Shaoran al mismo tiempo_

Ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron. Mientras tanto aquellos que los acompañaban se rieron al verlos.

_-¿Tu?... ¿Aquí?...- dijeron Sakura y Shaoran al verse_

_-¡Vaya, vaya! Parecen que ustedes tienen mas en común de lo que creen- dijo Eriol mientras se reía_

_-¡OH! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿No sabían que les gustaran la música?- dijo Tomoyo alegremente al ver a Eriol_

_-La buena música señorita- respondió Eriol mientras saludaba a todos –Soy Eriol y el es mi amigo Shaoran ¡Mucho gusto!-_

_-¡Hola! Yo soy Fye y el es mi gran amigo Kurogane- se presentaba Fye sonriéndole_

Eriol saludaba a quienes acompañaban a Tomoyo aunque Kurogane se sentía un poco incomodo con la presencia de Eriol, mientras tanto Sakura y Shaoran se veían con desgano. El enterarse que tenían el mismo gusto musical los fastidiaba, ellos no se llevaban bien como si fueran rivales desde hace siglos.

_-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo?- sugería Tomoyo_

_-Me parece una gran idea- decía Eriol_

_-Opino lo mismo y conozco un buen lugar cerca de aquí- sugería Fye_

_-¡Genial! ¿Qué dices Sakura?- dijo Tomoyo al ver a su amiga_

Tomoyo notó que Sakura y Shaoran como si fueran rivales, ella recordó que Sakura reconoció a Shaoran y a Eriol como los detectives que quisieran atraparla la noche anterior. Pero también sabia que debía actuar natural, además que Sakura no tenia demasiado tiempo como Estrella Negra y aun tenia mucho por aprender sobre todo lo mas importante, lo que hacia a Estrella Negra legendaria.

_-¡Sakura! ¡Vamos ya!- dijo Tomoyo alegremente_

_-Tu también Shaoran- decía Eriol_

_-¡Ya va!- dijeron Shaoran y Sakura a dúo _

Fueron a una pizzería cercana al estadio, donde todos disfrutaron y a pesar de lo que sentían Sakura y Shaoran ellos también lo disfrutaron, hasta que…

_-¿A que se dedican ustedes?- pregunto Kurogane_

_-Nosotros… somos detectives- dijo Eriol muy orgulloso_

_-¿Detectives? ¡Eso debe ser muy emocionante!- reclamaba Fye alegremente_

_-También es peligroso…- dijo Tomoyo _

_-Es cierto pero a mi me gusta enfrentarme a criminales que son un reto para mi- dijo Eriol –Como Estrella Negra…-_

_-Estrella Negra… la legendaria ladrona…- decía Sakura con cara de asombro_

_-Ella es un gran reto… es una caja de sorpresas- respondía Eriol con algo de entusiasmo_

_-Para mi solo es una delincuente- dijo Shaoran algo molesto por el comentario de Eriol_

Ese comentario molesto a Sakura, también a Tomoyo pero ella entendía que no todas las personas creían en la misión de Estrella Negra.

_-¿Por qué dices eso Shaoran?- pregunto Kurogane intrigado por el comentario_

_-No creo en eso de que es una Robin Hood moderna- dijo Shaoran muy seriamente –Solo es una vulgar ladrona que roba lo que no le pertenece-_

_-¿Acaso no sabes que solo recupera lo que fue robado antes?- Sakura dijo fuertemente_

_-Sakura… calmate- decía Tomoyo tratando de detener a su amiga_

_-¡Hay otros caminos para ello! ¡Quien rompe la ley debe ir preso y yo la atrapare!- Shaoran respondió a Sakura mas fuerte –No es la gran cosa…-_

_-¡Quiero ver que lo hagas señor detective!- dijo Sakura antes de levantarse de la mesa -¡Me voy Tomoyo!-_

_-Esperame…- decía Tomoyo mientras se disculpaba –Lamento todo esto… Nos veremos después…- _

Los chicos se sorprendieron la actitud de las chicas cuando se menciono el tema de Estrella Negra. Fye y Kurogane pensaron que Sakura era fanática de la afamada ladrona pero Eriol comenzó a sospechar que ella sabía algo más.

Mientras Sakura detenía un taxi, Tomoyo la alcanzaba y se subía acompañando a su amiga. Durante el trayecto a casa no cruzaron palabras. Se notaba que Sakura estaba muy molesta con Shaoran, Tomoyo se dio cuenta que Sakura tomaba muy en serio su papel como Estrella Negra.

_-¡Que arrogante es ese chico!- dijo una enojada Sakura al entrar a la casa_

_-Se parece mucho a ti…- comento Tomoyo_

_-¿En que nos parecemos?- pregunto Sakura muy molesta_

_-En lo orgullosos que son…- respondía Tomoyo mientras se sentaba en el sofá_

_-Te equivocas…- decía Sakura mientras trataba de calmarse –Tomoyo… quiero intentarlo esta noche…- dijo después de un momento de silencio_

_-¿Estas segura?... ¿No deseas esperar un poco mas?- pregunto Tomoyo_

_-Estoy segura… quiero demostrarle a ese engreído quien soy yo…- _


	12. Un gran reto

_Capitulo 12_

_Un gran reto_

En la mansión del alcalde, el recibía a un joven empresario muy reconocido en el mundo de las finanzas. Su nombre era Maximilian Drake y también se corría el rumor que el manejaba la mafia del norte de Hong Kong todo ello oculto detrás de una joven apariencia, mezcla de inocencia y sensualidad. El alcalde lo invito para presumir de la joya que le regalo a su esposa, el legendario "Ojo de Osiris".

_-¡Que bueno que viniste Maximilian!- dijo el alcalde muy feliz por su visita_

_-Siempre tengo tiempo para visitar a mis amigos…- decía Maximilian sonriéndole –Me contaron que conseguiste el ojo de Osiris-_

_-Así es amigo ¡Tuve que sobornar a mucha gente para conseguirlo!- dijo el alcalde con orgullo_

_-También supe que Estrella Negra trato de robarlo ¿Acaso es verdad?- pregunto Maximilian_

_-Es verdad pero contrate a unos detectives y lograron espantarla- decía el alcalde agorrantemente_

_-Conozco la fama de Estrella Negra ¡No deberías subestimarla!- dijo Maximilian algo molesto con la arrogancia de su amigo_

_-No te preocupes… con esos detectives atrapare a esa ladrona y nos dirá a donde dejo todos los tesoros que robo- dijo el alcalde mientras entraba a su oficina –Te enseñare el ojo…_

Pero cuando el alcalde entra encuentra a un guardia desmayado. Rápidamente corre hacia donde tenia guardada el ojo de Osiris y por supuesto descubre que no estaba y en su lugar estaba la famosa tarjeta de agradecimiento de Estrella Negra:

"_Muchas gracias por su amabilidad. Estrella Negra."_

El alcalde gritó de rabia, las alarmas sonaron en todo el lugar, los guardias comenzaron a recorrer la mansión y sus al derredores frenéticamente pero como era de esperarse no había rastros de la ladrona.

Shaoran y Eriol regresaban al departamento, mientras Eriol comentaba lo bueno que estuvo el concierto, Shaoran aun se sentía molesto por la discusión que tuvo con Sakura.

_-¿Qué se cree esa chiquilla?- reclamaba Shaoran fuertemente_

_-Trata de calmarte Shaoran, es solo la opinión de cualquier persona- dijo Eriol –Nada más que eso…-_

En ese instante, una llamada de emergencia fue recibida al celular de Eriol y también al de Shaoran. Cuando Eriol contesto fue informado del robo del ojo de Osiris en la mansión del alcalde. Pero cuando ambos iban a salir hacia donde ocurrió el robo, una sombra se cruzo por la ventana del departamento. Shaoran vio perfectamente de quien se trataba, Estrella Negra estaba sobre la terraza del edificio vecino donde mostraba la joya robada a los detectives como un trofeo.

Shaoran sale corriendo rápidamente, Eriol al verla entiende todo lo que quería hacer, Estrella Negra estaba desafiando a los jóvenes detectives, en especial a Shaoran. Ella quería demostrar quien era mejor.

Pocos minutos después, Shaoran subió a la azotea del edificio vecino y allí encontró que Estrella Negra lo esperaba. Ella esta vez estaba vestida con un traje ajustado, con la pierna izquierda al descubierto hasta la altura de la cintura como un traje de baño. También ella llevaba unos guantes largos y su antifaz que le cubría el rostro.

_-¡Entrégate Estrella Negra y devuelve esa joya!- ordeno Shaoran fuertemente_

_-¿Parece que aun no me conoces detective Li?- dijo Estrella Negra muy agorrantemente –Sabes que no lo haré-_

_-¡Eso no te pertenece!- gritó Shaoran aun mas enojado_

_-Tampoco al alcalde… esto fue robado al museo de Paris y pienso devolvérselo- dijo Estrella Negra –Si lo quieres… quitamelo-_

_-¡Como gustes!- grito Shaoran antes de abalanzándose hacia ella_

Eriol llego poco después, solo para ver el inicio de la pelea entre Shaoran y Estrella Negra.


	13. Te ves lindo cuando te enojas

_Capitulo 13_

_Te ves lindo cuando te enojas_

Eriol miraba asombrado lo que estaba pasando estaba en ese lugar, el sabia que Shaoran era muy bien peleador pero Estrella Negra le estaba combatiendo de igual a igual. Shaoran y Estrella Negra también estaban asombrados de su oponente, no esperaban que el otro estuviera a su nivel. Shaoran es experto en artes marciales, gano muchos torneos importantes y es reconocido como uno de los mejores peleadores de Asia. Pero Estrella Negra le esquivaba todos sus golpes.

_-¿Eso es todo? Pese que serias un rival mas fuerte- decía Estrella Negra provocándolo_

_-¡Te demostrare de que soy capaz!- grito Shaoran enfurecido_

Shaoran volvía a atacar a Estrella Negra, pero esta vez lo hacia con rabia, sin pensar. Eriol se dio cuenta de ello y le gritaba para que se calmase pero el no lo escuchaba. Estrella Negra esquivaba los golpes lanzados por Shaoran con mucha facilidad y cuando el lanzo una patada hacia el rostro de la ladrona, Estrella Negra se acerco rápidamente y dio un extraño golpe en su pecho, que aunque parecía débil, lanzo a Shaoran dos metros hacia atrás.

_-Esto es aburrido…- dijo Estrella Negra provocándolo aun más_

_-¡Demonios! ¡Me las pagarás!- grito Shaoran abalanzándose hacia la ladrona_

_-¡Shaoran! ¡No lo hagas!- Eriol grito para detenerlo_

Pero era inútil, Shaoran lanzo un golpe de puño hacia Estrella Negra con todas sus fuerzas. Estrella Negra aprovecho ese error y lo atrapa con una toma, entonces la ladrona le dice a Shaoran "Te ves lindo cuando te enojas" haciendo que Shaoran se sonrojase con el comentario. Un segundo después el joven detective sale volando por los aires con la técnica de Estrella Negra.

Shaoran cae muy cerca de Eriol, y mientras el trataba de levantar a su amigo caído, Estrella Negra lo miro con mucha satisfacción por el triunfo.

_-Fue divertido, cuando quieras lo hacemos de nuevo- decía Estrella Negra despidiéndose_

Lo siguiente que vieron fue como Estrella Negra saltaba del edificio para desaparecer en la noche. Eriol se quedo muy sorprendido por las habilidades de combate de la ladrona y Shaoran estaba muy furioso, por hacer sido derrotado.

Poco después Estrella Negra llegaba a la mansión donde la esperaba Tomoyo sentada en su sillón en frente de la chimenea, como siempre lo hacia desde que Sakura comenzó a usar la mascara de Estrella Negra.

_-¿Cómo te fue Sakura?- pregunto Tomoyo sin verla_

_-Aun no puedo sorprenderte…- dijo Sakura mientras se quitaba la mascara de Estrella Negra –Me fue bien, tengo el ojo de Osiris-_

_-¿Peleaste con Shaoran?- pregunto Tomoyo mirándola picadamente_

_-Uhmm… bueno…- decía Sakura sorprendida por la pregunta_

_-Sakura… te conozco- dijo Tomoyo riéndose_

_-Si… y el es muy bueno…- dijo Sakura mientras se tomaba el hombro_

_-Eso parece, te golpeo el hombro- decía Tomoyo señalándole el hombro lastimado_

Parecía que Shaoran no la había tocado pero el mientras peleaba, logro golpearla en el hombro, demostrándole que no debía subestimarlo de nuevo.

_-Déjame curarte esa herida y luego discutamos de esta misión- decía Tomoyo mientras la tomaba de la mano_

_-Si pudiera usar el estado estrella lo hubiera vencido sin que me toque- decía Sakura algo decepcionada_

_-Aun no estas lista para usarlo Sakura- decía Tomoyo mirándola seriamente –El estado estrella solo puede ser usado como ultimo recurso-_

_-Lo se… lo se…- decía Sakura –Tengo hambre…-_

_-¿Te gustaría hotcakes?- dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole_

_-¡SI! ¡Con mucha miel de mapre!- decía Sakura muy alegremente_

La misión de Estrella Negra resultó exitosa pero muchas dudas surgieron esa noche. ¿Qué negocios tenia el alcalde con Maximilian Drake? ¿Qué es el estado estrella? ¿Qué sentimientos tiene Sakura con Shaoran?


	14. Mi sangre dentro de ti…

_Capitulo 14_

_Mi sangre dentro de ti…_

Eriol estaba sanando las heridas que Shaoran había sufrido durante al pelea con Estrella Negra. Ellos se encontraban en su departamento, aunque los había llamado el alcalde habían decidido no presentarse con la excusa de haber sufrido un accidente persiguiendo a la afamada ladrona. Aun así el alcalde se desquito con ellos por teléfono por el robo del ojo de Osiris.

_-¡AYY! ¡Ten mas cuidado Eriol!- se quejo Shaoran mientras Eriol le hacia las curaciones necesarias_

_-Nunca creí ver el día que te dieran tu merecido…- dijo Eriol riéndose _

_-¡Cállate!- rezongó Shaoran –Si hubiera tenido dos minutos mas la hubiera derrotado sin problemas-_

_-Para alguien como tu eso es como decir "es buena oponente"- decía Eriol mientras guardaba el botiquín de emergencia –Hablando en serio… la subestimamos bastante-_

Shaoran se quedo en silencio, no lo quería reconocer pero era cierto lo que su amigo le decía, la habían subestimado. Ahora su reputación comenzaba a quedar en duda.

Al otro día, Tomoyo se dirigía hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno cuando escucho ruidos que venían del gimnasio privado. Allí se encontró a Sakura que tenía una sesión de entrenamiento, repasaba una rutina de artes marciales y se veía completamente concentrada. Tomoyo le gustaba verla entrenar pero ella sabia que Sakura buscaba alcanzar el estado estrella, el cual llevaba al límite las habilidades físicas de quien lo usare. Alcanzar ese estado era lo que a Estrella Negra la hacia legendaria.

_-Sakura… descansa un poco- dijo Tomoyo cuando Sakura terminaba su rutina_

_-Tomoyo… no sabia que estabas aquí…- decía Sakura mientras alongaba sus músculos –No hay problema, no me siento cansada-_

_-Pero tienes que recuperarte de la misión y de una pelea- decía Tomoyo muy seria_

_-Pero Tomoyo…- reclamaba Sakura_

_-Se que quieres alcanzar el estado estrella Sakura, pero sabes bien que será cuando tu cuerpo y tu corazón estén preparadas- dijo Tomoyo tratando de hacer entender a Sakura _

_-¿Lo lograre Tomoyo? Me dijiste que ese estado solo lo podían alcanzar las mujeres de tu familia- preguntaba Sakura algo preocupada_

_-Así es, solo lo podemos alcanzar las mujeres de la familia Daidouji pero recuerda que llevas mi sangre en tus venas- dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole –Mi sangre esta dentro de ti…-_

En ese momento los recuerdos llegaban a ambas chicas, ya pasaron cuatro años desde aquel accidente. Sakura llevaba casi un año entrenando bajo la supervisión de Tomoyo, había sido un año muy difícil ya que pasaron momentos muy duros entre ella. Peleas, huidas, poca dedicación por parte de Sakura, el entrenamiento que ella hacia no daba sus frutos y eso a Sakura le molestaba. Pero un día, entrenando, Sakura sufrió un terrible accidente en el cual casi pierde la vida. Tomoyo, en una decisión arriesgada por su condición, le dio su sangre a Sakura la cual le salvo la vida. Desde ese día se sintieron mas unidas.

Pero algo increíble ocurrió, Sakura no solo se recupero en muy poco tiempo sino además mejoraba en su entrenamiento de manera increíble. Tomoyo comprendió que su sangre cambio el cuerpo de Sakura y quizás existía la posibilidad de que alcanzara el estado estrella.

_-Aun recuerdo cuando me lo enseñaste Tomoyo, fue impresionante- decía Sakura mientras se secaba el sudor -¡Jamás creí que algo así fuese posible!-_

_-Si… es increíble…- Tomoyo sonreía mientras recordaba aquel día_

Flash back mode

Pasaron dos años desde aquel accidente que casi le costara la vida a Sakura, ella se encontraba entrenando junto a Tomoyo. Sus habilidades habían mejorado de modo tal que parecía estar lista para su primera misión como Estrella Negra. Pero Sakura discutía con su amiga, Tomoyo le había asignado una misión muy fácil, tanto que Sakura se sentía algo ofendida, como si Tomoyo no confiara en ella.

_-¿Por qué Tomoyo? ¿Por qué me das una misión tan sencilla?- reclamaba Sakura -¿Acaso no confías en mis habilidades?-_

_-Sakura… confió en ti pero no tienes experiencia- Tomoyo le explicaba –Si algo saliera mal, no podrás hacer nada para remediarlo-_

_-Pero me entrenaste para ser Estrella Negra ¿Acaso no estoy lista?- decía Sakura algo decepcionada -¿Qué me falta Tomoyo?-_

_-Si deseas ser la legendaria Estrella Negra tienes que alcanzar el estado estrella- dijo Tomoyo seriamente mientras se alejaba un poco de Sakura_

_-¿Estado estrella? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntaba Sakura confundida_

_-Es un estado que lleva al cuerpo mas allá del limite las habilidades de Estrella Negra- dijo Tomoyo mientras se colocaba en la partida de la pista de obstáculos –Dime Sakura… ¿Cuál es tu mejor tiempo en la pista de obstáculos?-_

_-Este… dos minutos quince…- respondía Sakura aun confundida_

En ese instante Sakura vio algo que jamás olvidaría. Podía sentir que el ambiente se volvía pesado, entonces vio como su amiga Tomoyo sufría una especie de transformación o eso parecía. Sus cabellos parecían elevarse en el aire y su color ya no eran negros sino eran de un color blanco brillante, sus ojos también cambiaron de color a un celeste claro.

En ese momento Tomoyo comenzó a recorrer la pista de obstáculos con una velocidad increíble y con tal agilidad que jamás Sakura se lo hubiera imaginado. Cuando termino, la apariencia de Tomoyo volvía a la normalidad.

_-Eso… eso fue… ¡Increíble!- decía Sakura asombrada_

_-¿Cuál… fue mi tiempo?- dijo Tomoyo mientras caía de rodillas_

_-¡Tomoyo!- grito Sakura mientras corría a su lado_

Tomoyo caía totalmente agotada, Sakura corrió a su lado preocupada. Poco después Tomoyo se encontraba descansando en su habitación, Sakura la había llevado allí para descansar. Sakura la cuidaba, pero a pesar del susto, ella aun estaba asombrada por la demostración de su amiga.

_-Estoy bien Sakura… parece que mi corazón pudo aguantar- decía Tomoyo tranquilizándola_

_-Me diste un gran susto Tomoyo…- decía Sakura mas aliviada -¡Nunca mas vuelvas a hacerme esto!-_

_-Lo prometo…- prometía Sakura sonriendo -¿Cuál fue mi tiempo?-_

_-0:38 segundos… fue asombroso- decía Sakura asombrada -¿Eso fue el estado estrella?-_

_-Si… eso fue el estado estrella, lleva a tu cuerpo mas allá del limite pero te causa un gran desgaste así que debes estar preparada Sakura- dijo Tomoyo respondiéndole_

_-¿Y yo podré hacer eso?...- pregunto Sakura algo tímida_

_-Te lo aseguro…- respondía Tomoyo sonriéndole_

Fin flash back

Desde ese día Sakura entreno para prepararse para algún día poder alcanzar el estado estrella y así poder ser la mejor Estrella Negra y hacer sentir orgullosa a Tomoyo.


	15. Una reunión en el bar

_Capitulo 15_

_Una reunión en el bar_

Sakura esperaba en un bar cercano de la universidad, Fye la había llamado para hablar y el estaba algo retrasado. Mientras esperaba, Shaoran llegaba al bar buscando algo de paz. Tuvo una reunión junto a Eriol con el alcalde y el jefe de policía donde no le había ido nada bien. Tuvieron que soportar el enfado del alcalde que los culpo de la perdida del ojo de Osiris y él casi se tranza a golpes con el jefe de policía que lo insulto fuertemente y de no ser por Eriol que lo detuvo le hubiera partido el rostro. Él se sentó cerca de Sakura pero no la vio al entrar al bar.

Fye llego poco después, y se sentó en la mesa de Sakura. Ellos eran amigos desde el curso de ingreso a la universidad y eran muy confidentes pero a pesar de ello Fye no sentía más que amistad por Sakura ya que él sentía algo por otra chica, una linda niña llamada Chii.

_-¡Hola Sakura! Perdona por la demora- Fye se disculpaba mientras saludaba a Sakura_

_-No te preocupes… ¿De que me querías hablar?- pregunto Sakura intrigada_

_-De Kurogane- dijo Fye alegremente – ¿Sabes que él esta loco por Tomoyo?-_

_-¡¿De verdad?!- grito Sakura emocionada -¡No me había dado cuenta!-_

_-Eres muy simpática Sakura, eso me encantada de ti- respondía Fye alegremente_

_-Que no te escuche Chii o se pondrá celosa- dijo Sakura picadamente_

_-Ehmm… Cambiando de tema, Kurogane le gusta Tomoyo pero el es muy tímido para confesárselo- _

_-Ya me había dado cuenta de ello, que siempre se pone nervioso cuando esta hablando con Tomoyo pero no se si ella siente algo por el- decía Sakura algo preocupada_

_-¿Acaso ella no te dijo nada?- pregunto Fye confundido –Creí que ella también le gustaba-_

_-Tomoyo es algo reservada cuando se trata de su corazón, no yo se si le gusta alguien- decía Sakura –Además no se si ella habla en serio o no-_

_-Por eso quiero que me ayudes a que esos dos se entiendan- propuso Fye_

_-¿Y por que quieres hacer de cupido?- pregunto Sakura_

_-Porque el jamás se atrevería a hacerlo por su cuenta- decía Fye riéndose -¿Me ayudas?-_

_-¡Claro! ¡Cuenta conmigo!- dijo Sakura alegremente_

En ese momento Fye se dio cuenta de Shaoran estaba en una mesa contigua y sin preguntar lo llama. Sakura giro la cabeza para verlo y se sintió algo molesta, era la última persona que ella quería ver. Shaoran también los vio, no tenia nada contra Fye pero la presencia de Sakura le molestaba, ya había peleado lo suficiente ese día.

_-¡Hola Shaoran! ¿Qué haces aquí amigo?- saludo Fye mientras se acercaba a Shaoran_

_-Hola…solo tomaba algo- dijo Shaoran tratando de ser amable_

_-Ven con nosotros ¡No estés solo!- Fye le tomaba la mano a Shaoran para llevarlo a la mase junto con Sakura_

Shaoran no pudo escapar a la amabilidad de Fye, tampoco Sakura que debió aceptar al joven detective en su mesa del bar.

_-¡Que coincidencia verte aquí!- decía Fye alegremente_

_-No existen las coincidencias…- decía Shaoran mirando hacia otro lado_

_-… Solo existe lo inevitable…- continuaba la frase Sakura_

Ambos se miraron, volvían a coincidir tal como aquella vez en la biblioteca y la noche del concierto. Fye los vio y sonrió, por alguna razón el podía ver a las personas que podían estar destinadas a estar juntas.

_-Que lindo fue eso… ¡Parecen novios!- dijo Fye provocando el sonrojo de ambos chicos_

_-¡FYE! ¡No digas tonterías!- reclamo Sakura aun roja_

_-Mejor cállate…- reclamaba Shaoran aun rojo_

_-Bueno… debo dejarlos- decía Fye mientras se levantaba de la mesa –Quede con Chii en ver unas películas ¡Adiós chicos!-_

_-Adiós…- dijeron Sakura y Shaoran al mismo tiempo_

De esa manera Sakura y Shaoran quedaron a solas en el bar, parecía que el destino se empeñaba a dejarlos juntos.

Pero al otro lado de la ciudad, en un lugar donde todo parecía tranquilo, comenzaba a llegar gente de todas partes. Todos eran de clase alta, gente adinerada y muy poderosa en todos los medios. Todos llegaron convocados por una persona con oscuros propósitos, Maximilian Drake. Ese hombre quería detener a quien se convirtió de una simple molestia hasta ser una gran amenaza. Era momento de detener a Estrella Negra por cualquier medio.


	16. Una reunión oscura

_Capitulo 16_

_Una reunión oscura._

En aquel bar, se habían encontrado Shaoran y Sakura. Shaoran fue para tranquilizarse después de una brusca reunión son el alcalde y el jefe de policía mientras Sakura se había reunido con Fye para discutir lo que sentía Kurogane hacia Tomoyo.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar a las afueras de la ciudad, se realizaba una reunión entre muchos personajes de negocios con dudosa reputación. Todos ellos convocados por Maximilian Drake y la razón que los unían a todos era una sola persona: Estrella Negra.

Entre ellos se podían ubicar a: Roberto García, empresario originario de Argentina cuyos negocios también incluía al narcotráfico. Kyo Yamada, conocido gangster japonés. Inu Sarayaru, el famoso empresario que fue acusado de sobornos en Estados Unidos en negocios informáticos. También estaba allí Fei Wong Reed, quien manejaba el juego ilegal en Japón y era muy temido aun entre sus pares.

En tanto todos ellos y algunos mas se reunían en una habitación alejada del ruido exterior, Maximilian Drake quien tenia fama de conseguir lo que el desea sin importar el método usado entraba a la habitación y todos que en ese momento comentaban entre ellos guardaron silencio.

_-¡Buenos días a todos! Gracias por venir a esta reunión caballeros- saludo gentilmente Maximilian_

_-¿A que nos mandaste a llamar si se puede saber?- pregunto un Roberto García algo molesto_

_-La razón es simple señores… Estrella Negra- respondía Maximilian Drake sin perder su seriedad_

_-¿Solo por esa vulgar ladrona me hiciste venir aquí Drake?- renegaba Fei Wong_

_-¡Esa maldita me robo mi tesoro mas preciado! ¡Mi buda de jade!- gritaba Inu muy enojado -¡Quiero mi buda de regreso!-_

_-Y a mi me robo mi espada Masamune- agregaba Kyo Yamada -Quiero su cabeza-_

_-¿Y que dices de mi pintura?- reclamaba García -¡Jamás la voy a recuperar!-_

_-¡Señores, calmados!- interrumpía Drake –Se que les duele perder sus pertenecías pero a mi me importa un comino sus baratijas, ahora Estrella Negra se apodero de algo verdaderamente importante-_

_-¿El ojo de Osiris?- decía Kyo algo confundido -¿Acaso no te importaban las reliquias?-_

_-El ojo de Osiris me importa menos que nada, es lo que llevaba dentro lo que me interesa- explicaba Drake –Dentro del ojo de Osiris hay un microchip que contenía los nombres y las operaciones de toda la mafia organizada del oriente-_

_-¡¿QUÉ DICES?!- grito Fei Wong -¡¿Por qué eso estaba dentro del ojo?!-_

_-Ese chip estaba en poder de Scorthan Yard pero uno de mis hombres loro apoderarse de el- relataba Drake –La coloco dentro de la joya para que llegue a alguno de ustedes pero el idiota del alcalde la consiguió primero-_

_-¿Sabes lo que nos pasara si ese chip llega a la policía o el FBI?- reclamaba Inu -¡Será nuestro fin!-_

_-Lo se perfectamente señores, es por eso que Estrella Negra se convirtió en nuestra peor amenaza- hablo Drake -¡Hay que atraparla con vida!-_

Mientras tanto en el bar, Sakura y Shaoran estaban terminando de tomar sus respectivas bebidas temerosos de decir alguna palabra. Fue Sakura quien quiso romper el silencio e irse de allí.

_-Shaoran… yo no quiero causarte algún…- decía Sakura_

_-¿Podemos irnos de aquí?- interrumpía Shaoran -¿Conoces un lugar tranquilo?-_

_-Si… claro…- dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba_

En ese instante algo raro en ella ocurrió, vio un lado de Shaoran que no conocía. Por un momento parecía un chico… agradable.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, Eriol recibe una llamada que podría cambiar todo lo que ocurra en adelante.


	17. Una extraña reunión

_Capitulo 17_

_Una extraña reunión_

Eriol escuchaba atentamente a través del tubo del teléfono de su departamento, era una llamada que esperaba y a la vez no quería atender. Quizás porque mucho estaba en juego cuando esa llamada se realizara. Poco después cuelga y sale apresuradamente sin avisarle a su amigo Shaoran.

Mientras, en otro lugar de la ciudad, Shaoran caminaba junto a Sakura. Él le pidió que lo llevase a un lugar tranquilo, Sakura no sabia el porque pero por primera vez desde que lo conoció se sentía a gusto junto a él a pesar que él sea el detective que debía apresarla. Sakura lo lleva a un parque cercano, donde se encontraba un lago lleno de cisnes. El lugar era popular con los enamorados y era el lugar ideal para que Shaoran se relajase completamente.

_-Aquí es… ¿Qué te parece?- pregunto Sakura_

_-Es… perfecto…- decía Shaoran mirándola tiernamente –Gracias…-_

_-De… nada…- respondía Sakura muy nerviosa_

Sakura no entendía el porque se había puesto así de nerviosa. No era la primera vez que hablaba con un chico pero ahora Shaoran le había sentir cosas que antes no sentía. Ella se sentía confundida de repente.

_-Quiero… disculparme por lo ocurrido la otra noche- decía Shaoran mientras miraba el lago_

_-No… no tienes porque disculparte, yo también me porte mal- decía Sakura colocándose a su lado_

_-Ahora no quiero hablar de trabajo…- dijo Shaoran mirándola a los ojos – ¿Me podrías acompañar esta tarde?-_

_-Claro…- dijo Sakura casi sin pensar_

El destino juega sus cartas de una manera inusual, antes tanto Sakura como Shaoran no congeniaban, ahora ellos dos compartían ambos un paseo juntos. Quizás ellos tengan algo más en común que ser ladrona y policía. Por primera vez ambos se divertían como jóvenes normales, el tema de Estrella Negra estaba prohibido nombrarlo.

Mientras en otro lugar, exactamente en el centro financiero de la ciudad de Tokio, Tomoyo visitaba a su madre Sonomi Daidouji. A pesar que su madre se había retirado como Estrella Negra hacia muchos años, dejándole su legado a Tomoyo, ella todavía se preocupaba de aquél asunto convirtiéndose en el contacto de Tomoyo en el ambiente empresarial. Además Tomoyo también contaba con un contacto en los bajos fondos así podía planear las misiones de Sakura con mas precisión.

_-¡Buenos días madre!- saludaba Tomoyo con su habitual cortesía_

_-¡Buenos días hija!- saludaba Sonomi mientras la abrazaba –Me alegra verte bien-_

_-Mamá… ya no soy una niña…- decía Tomoyo sonriendo -¿A que me mandaste a llamar?-_

_-Me conoces bien hija- respondía Sonomi sonriendo –Tengo información de muy buena fuente…- decía ahora seriamente ––Hubo una reunión la las afueras de la ciudad de los mas altos jefes de la mafia-_

_-Es raro que realicen una reunión a tan apresuradamente- Tomoyo pensaba en voz alta -¿Sabes algo mas?-_

_-No, lo único que puedo decir es que tiene que ver con Estrella Negra- agregaba Sonomi _

_-Ya veo… será mejor investigar de que se trata…- decía Tomoyo seriamente_

_-¿Confías mucho en Sakura hija?- pregunto Sonomi preocupada_

_-Así es madre, tengo plena confianza en Sakura- respondía Tomoyo firmemente_

_-Me alegra escucharlo pues… creo que la mafia quiere eliminar a Estrella Negra- afirmaba seriamente Sonomi_

Tomoyo quedo un tiempo en silencio, entendió perfectamente que la situación era más complicada de lo que creía. Aunque la policía le tendía trampas a Estrella Negra, tenía ciertos límites que nunca cruzaban como poner en peligro a personas inocentes pero la mafia no les importaría a quienes lastimasen con tal de cumplir su objetivo.

Mientras en otro lugar, en un garaje publico en el centro de la ciudad, Eriol esperaba pacientemente dentro de su automóvil. A la hora pactada una persona escondida bajo el velo de las sombras se le acercaba a el. Era la persona a quien Eriol esperaba.

_-Eriol…- decía esa persona misteriosa con una voz suave -¿Viniste solo?-_

_-Si, estamos solos…- afirmo Eriol al verle -¿Qué tienes para mi?-_

_-Tengo una información importante…- decía esa persona –La mafia le tendió una trampa a Estrella Negra…-_

_-Te escucho…- decía Eriol muy interesado_

En la soledad de aquél lugar Eriol escuchaba cada palabra de esa persona misteriosa, pronto una gran batalla sacudida la ciudad.


	18. Una amena reunión

_Capitulo 18_

_Una amena reunión_

Eriol estaba en un garaje en algún lugar de la ciudad, fue a encontrarse con alguien que le daría información que seria de gran importancia para la investigación sobre Estrella Negra. Aquella persona que hablaba en aquel garaje, escondida en las sombras al parecer era alguien importante entre los grandes capos mafiosos. Para ocultar su identidad estaba cubierta por una gran gabardina y un sombrero que ocultaba su rostro. Aun así parecía que Eriol conocía perfectamente a esa persona y también parecía tener la confianza del joven detective que era algo difícil de conseguir.

Mientras tanto en aquel lago, en el parque central de la ciudad, Sakura acompañaba a Shaoran en un improvisado paseo. Era muy extraño ya que ellos no congeniaron cuando se vieron por primera vez. Sakura conoció un lado de Shaoran que le caía caer bien, lo veía como un chico dulce.

_-Es un lindo lugar…- susurraba Shaoran mientras miraba el lago_

_-Vengo aquí cuando quiero estar sola y pensar con tranquilidad- Sakura respondía casi sin pensar_

_-Bueno… pensar no es lo mío ¿Sabias?- decía Shaoran empezando una amena conversación_

_-Lo mío tampoco, Tomoyo siempre me dice que soy muy impulsiva- dijo Sakura sonriendo_

_-Eriol también me dice lo mismo- respondía Shaoran sonriendo –Eriol… me ha ayudado mucho…-_

_-¿Porqué decidiste ser detective?- pregunto Sakura sin pensar -¡HOE! ¡Perdona! Yo no debí preguntar eso…-_

Shaoran la vio algo extrañado, a él no le gustaba contar sobre tu pasado pero en ese momento Sakura le daba una sensación de confianza que pocas veces sentía. Solo con su amigo Eriol se podía sentir así y aun con él era muy reacio a responder.

_-Por justicia… supongo…- Shaoran también responde sin pensar –Desde muy chico tuve que arreglármela en las calles-_

_-Te pareces a mi… también tuve una vida difícil…- suspiraba Sakura al escucharle –De no ser por Tomoyo yo no se en donde estaría ahora-_

_-Yo también le debo mucho a Eriol…- continuaba Shaoran –Perdí a alguien muy importante para mi en manos de mal vivientes, entonces quería vengarme pero Eriol me guió por el camino correcto ¡Por eso soy detective!-_

_-Ya veo… Esa persona era… ¿Tu novia?- pregunto Sakura con timidez_

_-No… era mi prima… pero nosotros éramos muy unidos- respondía Shaoran_

_-Ya me parecía…- suspiro Sakura_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Shaoran algo intrigado_

_-Porque me parece difícil de creer que tú tengas novia- respondía Sakura irónicamente_

Shaoran la vio y se ello a reír, Sakura pensó que él le estaba tomando el pelo. En ese momento el joven detective le confeso la razón de su risa.

_-Dijiste las mismas palabras que Eriol…- decía Shaoran riendo _

_-¿Y que tiene de gracioso eso?- pregunto Sakura confundida_

_-De que yo creía que a Eriol le gustaban los chicos- decía Shaoran sin dejar de reír_

_-Y yo creía lo mismo de Tomoyo…- decía Sakura comenzando a reír_

Y así por un buen rato Sakura y Shaoran no dejaban de reír. Como si hubiera sido acto de magia, de un momento pasaron de ser rivales a amigos, pero que pasara cuando Shaoran descubra la verdad sobre Sakura y Estrella Negra. Eso el tiempo lo dirá.


	19. Un peligroso enemigo se acerca…

_Capitulo 19_

_Un peligroso enemigo se acerca…_

Maximilian Drake estaba en su despacho de su mansión, ubicada en una prestigiosa zona residencial. Meditaba sobre la reunión y como lograr a atraer a Estrella Negra a su trampa. En ese instante entraba con mucha cautela Kaho Mizuki, su asistente personal. Ella era una hermosa joven que a pesar de su edad había logrado ganar la confianza de Maximilian a tal extremo que se convirtió en su mano derecha.

_-¿Me mando a llamar señor?- pregunto Kaho_

_-Así es Kaho… quiero que te le envíes un mensaje con el alcalde- decía Drake mientras miraba hacia la ventana –Quiero ofrecerle un negocio-_

_-Enseguida señor… ¿Desea algo mas?- pregunto Kaho con diplomacia_

_-Si… ¿Qué sabes de él?- pregunto Drake sin verla_

_-Ya se comunico conmigo señor, él llegara hoy a Japón- respondía Kaho_

_-Excelente… quiero verlo en cuanto llegue- dijo Drake con malicia en su sonrisa_

Mientras tanto Sakura llega su hogar, Tomoyo había llegado momentos antes. Al verla, Tomoyo le extraño que Sakura estuviera tanto tiempo afuera, eso es inusual en ella.

_-Tardaste en regresar Sakura ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Tomoyo_

_-Este… Fui a conversar con Fye- dijo Sakura algo distraída_

_-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Acaso te atrae el joven Fye?- dijo Tomoyo en tono burlón_

_-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡No!- respondía Sakura asombrada con la pregunta -¡Sabes que Fye le gusta Chii! Fue otra la razón pero…-_

_-¿Qué ocurre Sakura?- pregunto intrigada Tomoyo_

_-Es que… Shaoran Li estaba en ese bar…- decía Sakura algo avergonzada_

_-¿El joven Li?...- decía Tomoyo -¿Pensé que no te agradaba?-_

_-Si… pero hoy pase la pase con el y no es tan engreído como pensé- decía Sakura sonrojándose_

_-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE TE ENAMORASTE!- grito Tomoyo en tono burlón_

_-¡Tomoyo!- decía Sakura poniéndose roja_

_-No se enojes… era solo una broma- decía Tomoyo riéndose_

_-Tomoyo…- suspiró Sakura aun sonrojada_

_-Cambiando el tema- decía Tomoyo cambiando en tono de voz –Tengo algo importante que decirte-_

_-¿Qué ocurre Tomoyo? ¿Es grave?- pregunto Sakura algo preocupada_

Tomoyo le relato lo que había pasado, le informó de la reunión con los jefes de la mafia y que creía que querían capturar a Estrella Negra. Tomoyo hablaba seriamente, Sakura le escuchaba con atención, ella sabia que Tomoyo era muy alegre y dulce además que le gustaba bromear pero cuando empezaba a hablar seriamente era por una muy buena razón y casi siempre era algo muy peligroso, donde la vida de alguien estaría en juego.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, Shaoran entraba a su departamento donde Eriol lo esperaba. Casi de inmediato noto la cara de preocupación de su amigo. Eriol estaba tan inmenso en sus pensamientos que el no se percato de la presencia de Shaoran hasta después que este le hablo.

_-Eriol… ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Shaoran algo preocupado_

_-¿Shaoran? Por fin regresaste…- dijo Eriol algo sorprendido -¿Pudiste calmarte?-_

_-Si… gracias a una amiga…- respondía Shaoran algo sonrojado –Eriol… ¿Ocurre algo malo?- volvía a preguntar_

_-Poco después que te fuiste recibí información de los movimientos de los capos de la mafia de Japón- relataba Eriol seriamente –Planean tenderle una trampa a Estrella Negra-_

_-¿Quieren atrapar a Estrella Negra? Pensé que a pesar de que les robaba no le daban importancia- Shaoran pregunto muy intrigado_

_-Al parecer Estrella Negra tomo algo que realmente tiene mucho valor para los jefes mafiosos- respondía Eriol –Shaoran… a ellos no les importaran si alguien inocente sale lastimado…-_

_-Entonces solo nos queda atraparla primero…- sugirió Shaoran_

Eriol también estaba de acuerdo con ese plan, si querían evitar una matanza debían encontrar a Estrella Negra primero. Pero en ese momento alguien llegaba a Japón desde Hong Kong, alguien que también quería a Estrella Negra.


	20. Una misión peligrosa

_Capitulo 20_

_Una misión peligrosa_

En su mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, Tomoyo le explicaba sus planes para la nueva misión de Estrella Negra. Sakura escuchaba todo atentamente, nunca antes las condiciones de una misión eran tan extremas. Ahora más que nunca no podían cometer ningún error.

_-¿Entendiste bien Sakura?- pregunto Tomoyo a su amiga_

_-Si… pero ¿Cuál es mi objetivo? Aun no me lo has dicho- pregunto Sakura_

_-Solo información, debemos saber que planean los capos mafiosos para poder estar preparadas para el futuro- explicaba Tomoyo seriamente_

_-Entiendo… entonces debo ser lo mas sutil que pueda- decía Sakura repasando el plan en su mente_

_-Por eso… ¡Hice este traje especial para esta misión!- expreso Tomoyo mientras levantaba un hermoso traje_

_-Tomoyo… no cambias…- dijo Sakura avergonzada_

Cuando Sakura tomo el rol de Estrella Negra nunca espero que su amiga, quien la recluto, fuese experta modista y que ella misma diseñase sus trajes para las misiones. Trajes que a Sakura le daba pena usarlos pero que lo hacia para hacer feliz a su amiga.

Mientras tanto una misteriosa persona llega a la mansión de Drake, su aspecto era de temer, era un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos negros. Su expresión era muy dura, seria y a la vez peligrosa. Pero al parecer era la persona que Maximilian esperaba.

_-Me alegre ver que llegaras a tiempo- decía Drake al verlo entrar a su oficina_

_-¿Por qué razón me hizo venir a Japón?- pregunto aquel joven_

_-Tengo una pequeña misión para ti…- dijo Drake muy confiado_

_-Le escucho…-_

Una corta pero al parecer interesante conversación se llevo a cabo entre ellos. Cuando termino aquella persona se retiro de la mansión de Drake sin antes decir "tenemos un trato".

El día dejo paso a la noche, era una noche de luna llena y estrellada. Una figura recorría la ciudad rápidamente con dirección hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Sakura usando la mascara de Estrella Negra iba hacia la mansión de Maximilian Drake. Por primera vez sentía algo de miedo, era la primera misión en la cual Tomoyo también tenia desconfianza, no por las habilidades de su amiga sino que esta vez podía ser un enemigo muy peligroso.

No tardo mucho en llegar al lugar donde extrañamente no había demasiados guardias custodiando ese lugar. Eso le pareció muy extraño ya que considerando la fama de Maximilian Drake, mas parecía un gangster cualquiera. Aun así se dispuso a recorrer la mansión con mucha cautela hasta que llego a la mismísima oficina de Drake que también estaba sin custodia. En otra ocasión hubiera abortado la misión pero esta vez debía averiguar que tramaban. Y allí lo supo…

_-Es de mala educación entrar a un lugar sin anunciarse- decía una voz masculina_

Estrella Negra voltea a ver como Maximilian Drake entraba a su oficina. El entro de una manera que hacia pensar que la esperaba. Sakura se sintió algo nerviosa pero como Tomoyo le había enseñado aparento seguridad ante quien parecía su más temible reto.

_-Supongo que eres la famosa Estrella Negra…- decía Drake irónicamente -¿Qué le trae a mi humilde hogar?-_

Ella no respondió, solo le quedo mirando fijamente, sin sacarle los ojos de encima.

_-Es de mala educación no responder pero debo decir que esperaba su visita- dijo Maximilian caminado a su alrededor –Tu tienes algo que me interesa, de seguro si hablamos llegaremos a un acuerdo ¿Qué dices?-_

_-No hago tratos con personas poco confiables- respondió Estrella Negra con mucha seguridad_

_-No seas tan dura conmigo… ambos somos personas inteligentes, se que podemos entendernos- respondía Drake a la ladrona_

En ese instante, Estrella Negra sintió otra presencia detrás de ella. Unas dagas atravesaron el aire en dirección a la ladrona que alcanzo a eludir quedando clavadas en la pared de dicha habitación. Rápidamente Estrella Negra sale de allí, utilizando su bomba de humo, atravesando la ventana. La persona que desde las sombras arrojo aquellas dagas también salía de la oficina de Drake tan sigilosamente como entro, mientras Maximilian sonreía triunfante a su vez que miraba la ventana rota de su oficina.

Estrella Negra se movía ágilmente entre los edificios tratando de alejarse de la mansión de Drake rápidamente, mientras tanto aquella persona la perseguía con la misma agilidad. Esta vez la vida de la afamada ladrona de guante blanco estaba en serio peligro.


	21. Un rival de temer…

_Capitulo 21_

_Un rival de temer…_

A las afueras de la mansión de Maximilian Drake los jóvenes detectives Shaoran Li y Eriol Hiraguizawa esperaban que algo ocurriese. Ambos se encontraban dentro de su automóvil a la espera de algún movimiento sospechoso dentro de la lujosa mansión. Según el informante de Eriol, Drake esperaba la visita de Estrella Negra para lograr capturarla.

_-¿Estas seguro que es en lo de Drake?- pregunto Shaoran –Si los jefes de la mafia quieren a Estrella Negra ¿Cómo sabes que vendría aquí?-_

_-Porque este es el único lugar que ella no robo- afirmaba Eriol –Descuida, mi informante es de fiar-_

No paso mucho tiempo cuando se escucho una explosión y el ruido de vidrios rompiéndose. Los detectives fueron hacia donde provenían los disturbios con mucha precaución y observaron como Estrella Negra salía rápidamente del lugar. En ese instante ambos decidieron ir tras la afamada ladrona.

Estrella Negra recorría las azoteas de los edificios con gran agilidad pero de pronto su camino se vio interrumpido por las mismas dagas que la atacaron en la mansión del capo mafioso.

_-¡Detente aquí!- le gritaron no muy lejos de allí _

Mirando a su derecha vio la silueta de aquélla persona que la esperaba. Estrella negra estaba muy sorprendida que hubiese alguien que pudiera seguirle su ritmo. Esa persona se le acerco hasta estar a pocos metros de ella, la luz de la luna ilumino el lugar haciendo posible ver el rostro del atacante de Estrella Negra. Era un joven alto, de cabellos oscuros y mirada fría. Vestido enteramente de negro, llevaba en sus manos una espada como las que utilizaban los samurais. Estrella Negra al verlo sinto miedo, por primera vez sentía miedo.

_-¿Quién eres?- pregunto la ladrona_

_-Mi nombre… no tiene importancia para ti- respondía aquel joven misterioso_

_-Me parece que es educación presentarse primero…Soy Estrella Negra, la dama ladrona- se presentaba la ladrona con cortesía_

_-Yo soy… Kamui Shirou- se presentaba el misterioso joven –Y fui contratado para capturarte-_

_-Vaya, los capos realmente quieren mi cabeza- decía Estrella Negra irónicamente –Realmente debí hacer algo que los enfadase-_

_-Tu fama es grande en oriente Estrella Negra, quiero ver si es cierta- dijo Kamui mientras desenfundaba su espada –Prepárate…-_

Mientras tanto Shaoran regañaba a Eriol por haber perdido de vista a Estrella Negra. La venían siguiendo desde la mansión de Drake pero si que se dieran cuenta, la perdieron cuando ella saltaba entre azoteas.

_-¡Te dije que doblaras a la derecha!- reclamaba Shaoran a si amigo_

_-¡No te enoje Shaoran! Yo se perfectamente por donde ir- respondía Eriol _

_-¡Maldición! ¡No puedo creer que la hayamos perdido!- gritaba Shaoran molesto -¡Que suerte la mía!-_

_-Tranquizate amigo mío…- dijo Eriol –Debes tener confianza en mí-_

_-¿Confianza en ti? Perdóname Eriol pero Estrella Negra no va a caer del cielo- _

Inmediatamente después que de Shaoran reclamara a su amigo un fuerte golpe acompañado por un fuerte estruendo que venia del techo de su carro. Ambos asustados salieron rápidamente del vehículo y asombrados ambos observaron que Estrella Negra había caído sobre el techo del automóvil. Ella se veía notablemente lastimada, Shaoran no entendía que aquel tan hábil como ella fuese lastimada. En ese momento, aparecía desde lo alto del edificio a quien lo había hecho.

_-¿Quién es ese?- pregunto Shaoran sorprendido_

_-No lo se…- respondía Eriol igualmente asombrado_

_-Aléjense ambos… esto no es asunto suyo- amenazaba Kamui mientras se acercaba a ellos_

_-No lo creo- dijeron a dúo mientras sacaban sus armas de fuego_

Rápidamente Kamui desenfundo su espada y con un rápido movimiento corta en dos las pistolas de los detectives. Ambos quedaron inmóviles antes las habilidades de aquel sujeto. Y con la misma rapidez golpea a Eriol dejándolo inconsciente. También ataco a Shaoran que apenas lograba defenderse, aun así recibe un par de golpes, uno en la boca del estomago y otro en el rostro, quedando fuera de combate. Kamui, sin perder su seriedad, camina hacia donde se encontraría Estrella Negra pero descubre que no esta allí. Con un gesto de fastidio, piensa que escapo así que se retira tan ágilmente como llego.

Pero la ladrona no había escapado, solo se escondió cerca de allí. Tomándose el dorso por las heridas sufridas se acerca donde se encontraban los jóvenes detectives. Examina a Eriol y ve que solo estaba desmayado. Cuando va donde Shaoran, ve que el trata de levantarse. Estrella Negra vio con alivio que, gracias a su condición física, se recuperaba más rápidamente. Aun así se acerco más para ver si estaba bien.

_-Shaoran… ¿Estas bien?...- pregunto la ladrona_

_-Estoy… bien… pero… me dolerá… mañana…- respondía Shaoran con dificultad_

_-Veo que si… haces esos comentarios… estarás bien…- decía Estrella Negra riendo sutilmente_

_-Un… momento… ¿Cómo sabes… mi nombre?- pregunto Shaoran asombrado_

_-Bueno… este… ¡Nos vemos!- dijo la ladrona sonrojada -¡Adiós joven detectives!-_

En ese momento la ahora lastimada ladrona desaparece del lugar. Por un momento Shaoran sintió algo en Estrella Negra que había sentido antes que lo hacia sentir bien. Por el momento solo se preocupaba por aquel sujeto que los ataco. ¿Quién era Kamui Shirou?


	22. Kamui, el dragon del cielo

_Capitulo 22_

_Kamui Shirou… el dragon del cielo_

Tomoyo esperaba a Sakura que volviera de su misión como Estrella Negra sentada en su sillón frente a la chimenea pero esta vez en su rostro había preocupación. Ella conocía la reputación de Maximilian Drake de capo mafioso, era un sujeto peligroso y eso no la dejaba tranquila. De pronto escucha la llegada de su amiga.

_-Tomoyo… llegue…- dijo Sakura a duras penas_

_-Sakura… ¿Qué te ocurrió?- pregunto Tomoyo asustada al verla -¿Estas bien?-_

_-Solo es superficial…- Sakura caía agotada al terminar la frase_

Su amiga corre a su lado y ve que las heridas que tenia Sakura eran graves así que ella la llevo a su cuarto para atenderla.

Ya de mañana, en otro lugar, Eriol despertaba de su siesta obligatoria que el misterioso Kamui le había dado. Shaoran le traía una taza de te para que recuperase fuerzas, el mismo Li se notaba maltratado y adolorido.

_-Amigo… ¿Anotaste la matricula del camión que nos atropello?- decía Eriol con su habitual humor_

_-Si dijiste ese pésimo chiste te vas a recuperar amigo- dijo Shaoran sonriendo_

_-Me da vueltas la cabeza ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- pregunto Eriol_

_-Nos dieron una paliza…- respondía Shaoran algo molesto _

_-Debió ser bueno para hacerlo…- reclamaba el adolorido Eriol _

_-Imagina que también se la dio a Estrella Negra…- decía Shaoran –Pero hay dos cosas que no comprendo-_

_-¿Qué te inquieta amigo?- pegunto Eriol intrigado_

_-¿Quién era ese sujeto?… era muy hábil- Shaoran pensaba en voz alta_

_-Debemos averiguarlo…- decía Eriol seriamente -¿Y cual es la otra cosa que te inquieta?-_

_-Que… Estrella Negra conocía mi nombre y parecía preocupada por mi- respondía Shaoran_

_-Quizás esta enamorada de ti amigo- dijo Eriol con tono burlón_

_-Cállate…-_

En la mansión de la familia Daidouji, Sakura despertaba en su cuarto, a su lado estaba Tomoyo que también dormía sentada sobre una silla. La joven que yacía en la cama sufría las consecuencias de ser Estrella Negra en su cuerpo. Los golpes que aquel sujeto le dio fueron muy precisos, dolían pero no eran mortales, lo que la hacia pensar de que la quería viva. No paso mucho tiempo para que su amiga se despertase.

_-Sakura… despertaste…- dijo Tomoyo al verla_

_-¿Tomoyo? ¿Cómo llegue a mi cuarto?- pregunto una Sakura muy desorientada_

_-Llegaste muy lastimada de tu ultima misión- respondida Tomoyo -¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-_

_-Todo iba bien, como lo habíamos planeado y… el me esperaba- relataba Sakura_

_-Me esperaba que Drake lo hiciera- reflexionaba Tomoyo_

_-Pero… había alguien mas… alguien que no conocía- interrumpía Sakura a su amiga –Se llamaba… Kamui… Kamui Shirou… -_

_-¿Shirou…? ¿Del clan Ten no ryu?- dijo Tomoyo asombrada_

_-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto Sakura sorprendida_

_-Conozco a la familia, se rumorea que pertenecen a un clan secreto de Hong Kong…- contestaba Tomoyo muy seriamente –La habilidad de los miembros del clan es legendaria… su nombre significa "los dragones del cielo"-_

_-Mi cuerpo ya lo sabe…- se quejaba Sakura _

_-Sakura… debemos ser fuertes…las cosas se pondrán difíciles- decía Tomoyo mientras la miraba seriamente_

Sakura meditaba sobre el nuevo oponente que había aparecido en la ciudad. Ella ya no estaba tan segura de sus habilidades. Su única esperanza que tenia para vencer a Kamui era alcanzar el estado estrella pero otra preocupación pasaba por su cabeza, se preocupaba por Shaoran.


	23. Un corazón confundido

_Capitulo 23_

_Un corazón confundido_

A las afueras del la ciudad, mas exactamente en la mansión de Maximilian Drake, Kamui Shirou se entrevistaba con el mismo Drake. Le informa los resultados de su misión de capturar a Estrella Negra. Drake se veía poco complacido por el resultado pero a su vez contento ya que comprobó que la reputación de Kamui era verdadera.

_-Ya veo… estoy algo decepcionado señor Shirou- decía Drake mientras miraba hacia la ventana_

_-Tenga un poco de paciencia señor Drake- respondía Kamui sin mostrar preocupación –La reputación sobre las habilidades de Estrella Negra es verdadera…será una oponente difícil pero le aseguro que se la traeré con vida-_

_-Lo se, no me equivoque al darle esa responsabilidad- dijo Drake sonriendo –Tiene mi confianza-_

_-Si me disculpa… me retiro- decía Kamui mientras salía de la oficina de Drake_

Mientras observaba el cielo a través de la ventana, Maximilian Drake sonreía triunfantemente. Ya saboreaba el tener en sus manos el ojo de Osiris ya que era la llave para lograr el control absoluto de toda la mafia de Tokio.

En tanto, en la mansión de la familia Daidouji, Sakura se recuperaba de sus heridas en su habitación. Ella sostenía su teléfono celular entre sus manos, sentía preocupación por Shaoran y duda en llamarlo para saber como se encontraba. Era algo extraño lo que le sucedía, días atrás no le importaba lo que hubiese pasado a ese detective pero ahora se sentía angustiada por su seguridad. No se sentía así desde que tenía catorce años y conocía a ese granuja del cual se enamoro.

En ese instante un pensamiento le cruzo su confundida mente, ¿Se estaría enamorando de Shaoran? Se decía a ella misma que no debía, que Estrella Negra no podía darse el gusto de enamorarse. Mientras pensaba su celular recibía una llamada, y sin ver quien era contesto.

_-Si… diga…-_

_-Hola Sakura… soy yo, Shaoran-_

_-Sha… Sha… ¡Shaoran! ¡Que sorpresa que me llames!- decía Sakura muy asombrada_

_-Si… no se… quería escuchar tu voz…- decía Shaoran algo melancólico -¿Podemos vernos después?-_

_-Este… no se si pueda… estoy muy ocupada…- respondía Sakura muy nerviosa_

_-Entiendo… no quería molestarte…- dijo Shaoran algo desilusionado_

_-No… no es molestia… me encanta que me hayas llamado- respondía Sakura ya sin pensar_

_-A mi también… no vemos Sakura- _

_-Adiós…- decía Sakura antes de colgar_

Sakura no lo noto hasta pasado varios minutos sosteniendo su celular en su pecho con sus manos. Escuchar a Shaoran la hizo feliz, quizás sea cierto de que Sakura se estaba enamorando.


	24. Un mensaje del dragon del cielo

_Capitulo 24_

_Un mensaje del dragon del cielo_

Shaoran quedo viendo su teléfono celular, había quedado marcado el numero telefónico que aquella chica que al principio la encontró presumida y ahora sin saber el porque comenzaba a adueñarse de sus pensamientos. Casi sin pensarlo oprimió el botón "SEND" y la llamo sin esperar que sucediera.

_-Si… diga…-_

_-Hola Sakura… soy yo, Shaoran-_

_-Sha… Sha… ¡Shaoran! ¡Que sorpresa que me llames!- decía Sakura muy asombrada_

_-Si… no se… quería escuchar tu voz…- decía Shaoran algo melancólico -¿Podemos vernos después?-_

_-Este… no se si pueda… estoy muy ocupada…- respondía Sakura muy nerviosa_

_-Entiendo… no quería molestarte…- dijo Shaoran algo desilusionado_

_-No… no es molestia… me encanta que me hayas llamado- respondía Sakura ya sin pensar_

_-A mi también… no vemos Sakura- _

_-Adiós…- decía Sakura antes de colgar_

El joven detective quedo mirando nuevamente su celular y sonrió sin notarlo. Eriol le interrumpió sus pensamientos casi cruelmente al llamarlo a su teléfono móvil.

_-¡Shaoran! ¿Dónde estas?- pregunto Eriol_

_-Aquí… Salí a caminar un rato- respondía Shaoran de mala manera_

_-¡Vaya! Parece que te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama hoy amigo- decía Eriol irónicamente_

_-¿Qué quieres ahora?- Shaoran preguntaba algo molesto_

_-Quiero que vengas al departamento de policía, tengo datos del que nos ataco anoche- dijo Eriol seriamente_

_-Estaré en cinco minutos- dijo Shaoran antes de colgar_

Por un instante Shaoran quedo pensativo aunque eso no fuera su fuerte. La llamada de Eriol lo hizo volver a la realidad, que no tenía tiempo de cursilerías. Él era un detective y había prometido capturar a Estrella Negra así que debía dejar de pensar en aquella muchachita, debía dejar a un lado a Sakura. Pero cuando llego a la central de policía una sombra lo observaba a lo lejos sobre un edificio.

El joven detective entro a una oficina del departamento de policía de la ciudad de Tokio, la misma que el jefe de policía le había asignado para poder trabajar con tranquilidad en el caso de Estrella Negra. Allí Eriol leía unos informes que le había llegado desde sus contactos en Hong Kong.

_-Eriol… ¿Qué es lo que tienes?- pregunto Shaoran_

_-Hable con mis contactos en Hong Kong y descubrí algo interesante sobre nuestro misterioso atacante- hablaba Eriol seriamente –Su nombre es Kamui Shirou y pertenece a un clan muy secreto de Hong Kong-_

_-¿Un clan secreto? ¿Y cual es?- pregunto Shaoran intrigado_

_-El clan Ten no ryu…- _

Ambos detectives escucharon una voz desconocida pero que estaba en esa misma oficina. Rápidamente vieron que aquella persona que los había atacado la noche anterior había entrado a la oficina sin que nadie se percatada de su presencia. Shaoran y Eriol trataron de reaccionar lo mas veloz posible pero el dragon del cielo los volvió a atacar con una mayor rapidez, primero golpeando a Shaoran inmovilizándolo y tomando a Eriol como rehén paralizándolo con una extraña toma de artes marciales.

_-¡Quieto joven guerrero! ¡No quiero lastimar a nadie!- decía Kamui mientras colocaba su espada cerca del cuello de Eriol _

_-¿Qué quieres maldito?- pregunto Shaoran muy furioso_

_-Ustedes conocen la manera de comunicarse con Estrella Negra, necesito que le den un mensaje de mi parte-_

_-¿Un mensaje para Estrella Negra?- pregunto Shaoran confundido_

_-Deseo retarla a un duelo, el lugar será dentro de tres noches en la bodega 14 del puerto de la ciudad antes de medianoche- decía Kamui muy seriamente_

_-¡No sabemos como encontrarla!- exclamo Shaoran -¡No podemos ayudarte!-_

_-Lo harán sino volveré y tomare sus vidas- Kamui le prometió a Shaoran_

Con un movimiento rápido, Kamui arroja a Eriol hacia donde estaba Shaoran, quien lo atrapa antes de caer al suelo. Cuando ambos miraron hacia donde estaba su atacante este había desaparecido tan sutilmente como había entrado.

Shaoran no entendía lo que ocurría, tampoco podía entender como ese sujeto pudo burlar la seguridad del departamento de policía y entrar a la oficina y atacarlos sin que pudieran defenderse. No sabían como hacerle llegar el mensaje a Estrella Negra pero debían hacerlo ya que sus vidas ahora dependían de ello.


	25. ¿Sakura enferma?

_Capitulo 25_

_¿Sakura enferma?_

Los dos jóvenes detectives trataban de recuperarse del ataque del misterioso Kamui Shirou quien les entrego un mensaje para Estrella Negra con la promesa que si ellos no entregaban aquel mensaje dentro de tres días, Kamui tomaría sus vidas a cambio. Shaoran caminaba por aquella oficina furioso como león enjaulado mientras Eriol trataba de pensar sobre lo ocurrido.

_-¡Mierda! ¡¿Cómo se atreve ese maldito?!- renegaba Shaoran enfurecido -¡Cuando lo agarre le voy a partir la…!-_

_-¿Quieres calmarte Shaoran?- decía Eriol cansado de verlo caminar -¡Así no llegaremos a ningún lado! ¡Hay que pensar un poco!-_

_-¡¿Qué hay que pensar?!- gritaba Shaoran -¡Ese sujeto nos amenazo como si nada! ¡Quiero atraparlo y ponerlo en el potro!-_

_-¿Tú crees que no estoy molesto con ello?- reclamaba Eriol -¡Pero ese sujeto es muy hábil y peligroso! Debemos pensar que acciones tomar ahora, por algo nos dio ese mensaje-_

_-Ese mensaje… ¿Por qué creyó que nosotros sabemos donde esta Estrella Negra?- _

_-Supongo que nos vio aquella noche…- Eriol pensaba en voz alta –Creo que si usamos esto podemos atrapar a ambos… ¿Qué piensas de esto?-_

_-Que tengo que salir a pensar…- dijo Shaoran –Nos vemos después-_

Shaoran salía rápidamente dejando a su amigo en la oficina. Se sentía demasiado enojado para pensar que iba a hacer ahora. Sin pensar comenzó a caminar por la ciudad y sus pasos lo llevan a la universidad. En aquel momento Fye y Kurogane salían de una clase y el joven rubio lo ubica a la distancia.

_-Kuro-kun… ¿Aquel no es Shaoran?- decía Fye_

_-Creo que si lo es…- respondía Kurogane -¡Y no me llames Kuro-kun!-_

_-¡Shaoran! ¡Que bueno es verte!- saludaba Fye_

_-Este… Fye… Kurogane… ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Shaoran algo sorprendido_

_-¿Tú que haces aquí? En esta universidad estudiamos- respondía Kurogane_

_-Lo siento… es que tengo muchos problemas y no estaba pensando ahora- decía Shaoran disculpándose -¿Aun están en clases?-_

_-Ya terminamos… ahora vamos a ver a Tomoyo y Sakura que faltaron hoy- dijo Fye sonriéndole_

_-¿Faltaron? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Shaoran_

_-No lo sabemos exactamente pero parece que Sakura esta enferma, por eso vamos a verla- explicaba Kurogane_

_-¿Quieres venir con nosotros?- pregunto Fye_

_-Claro…- dijo Shaoran sin pensar_

Así, casi sin pensar Shaoran acompaña a Fye y Kurogane a visitar a Sakura. El enterarse que ella podría estar enferma le hizo olvidar todo aquel enojo que sentía por culpa de Kamui. Mientras tanto en la mansión de Tomoyo, Sakura trataba deponerse de pie. Un con su entrenamiento, su cuerpo aun le dolía, Kamui realmente la había golpeado muy duro. Cuando caminaba hacia el tocador, su amiga entra rápidamente y la toma de su brazo derecho llevándola de nuevo a su cama.

_-¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces levantada?- reclamaba Tomoyo mientras la arrastraba hacia la cama -¡Tú estas muy enferma!-_

_-¡Tomoyo! ¿Qué te pasa?- gritaba Sakura a su amiga –Solo son rasguños ¡Suéltame! ¿Quieres?-_

_-¡Tú te quedas recostada en la cama hasta que te diga!- decía Tomoyo mientras la arropaba –Los chicos vienen a visitarte-_

_-¿Los chicos? ¿Te refieres a Kurogane y a Fye?- pregunto Sakura -¿Por qué vienen a verme?-_

_-¿Por qué crees? No fuimos a la universidad, así que llamaron y lo único que se me ocurrió decirles es que estabas enferma- respondía Tomoyo mientras sacaba algunas medicinas de un mueble –Así que debes verte convaleciente-_

_-¡Esta bien! Pero déjame ir primero al baño o haré algo que no he hecho desde los tres años- decía Sakura algo molesta_

_-Este… claro pero hazlo rápido- contestaba Tomoyo mientras salía de la habitación_

No paso mucho tiempo para que los chicos llegaran a la mansión de la familia Daidouji. Una de las sirvientas los deja pasar antes que la misma Tomoyo los recibiese y se llevase la sorpresa de ver a Shaoran Li que los acompañaba.

_-¡Hola chicos!...- saluda Tomoyo -¡Vaya! Usted aquí señor Li- decía asombrada_

_-Bueno… solo quería saber si Sak… la señorita Kinomoto se encuentra bien- respondía Shaoran algo nervioso_

_-Es verdad ¿Cómo esta Sakura?- pregunto Fye preocupado_

_-Bueno… ahora esta mejor pero esta muy enferma…- disimulaba Tomoyo antes las visitas –Tiene unas raras marcas en su piel que parecen moretones… el medico dijo que debía descansar todo el tiempo posible-_

_-Si pero ¿que tiene?- pregunto Kurogane_

_-Una rara enfermedad pero no es mortal… solo molesta- seguía actuando Tomoyo –Si gustan verla pueden hacerlo pero no la hagan hablar mucho ¿Vale?-_

_-¡Claro! ¡Vamos!- decía Fye sonriente_

Así los chicos, incluido Shaoran, suben a la habitación de Sakura para verla. Tomoyo los guiaba actuando como la amiga preocupada mientras tanto Sakura estaba esperando que su actuación de niña enferma sea lo suficientemente convincente para engañar a sus visitas.


	26. A la medianoche

_Capitulo 26_

_A la medianoche_

Fye, Kurogane y Shaoran habían llegado a la mansión de la familia Daidouji para visitar a Sakura que al parecer estaría enferma. Pero en realidad ella solo estaba recuperándose de las heridas recibidas por el misterioso Kamui Shirou. Junto con Tomoyo, Sakura se hará pasar por enferma esperando que su actuación sea lo suficientemente convincente para ocultar su identidad como Estrella Negra.

Tomoyo guía a los chicos hacia la habitación de Sakura donde la encuentran recostada sobre la cama. Ella se cubría con las cobijas hasta casi la altura de la nariz tapando casi todo su rostro dando la impresión que ella estuviese avergonzada de estar enferma.

_-¡Sakura! ¡Mira quienes vinieron a visitarte!- decía Tomoyo dulcemente_

_-¡Hola princesa!- saludaba alegremente Fye -¿Cómo te sientes?-_

_-Un… poco mejor…- Sakura decía con dificultad_

_-Vinimos a verte y a traerte los apuntes de la universidad- dijo Kurogane gentilmente_

_-Imagina lo preocupado que estaba Kuro-kun que hasta habla con educación- decía Fye molestando a su amigo_

_-¡No me llames Kuro-kun!- grito Kurogane sin pensar_

_-Ustedes no cambian aun cuando hay una persona enferma- decía Tomoyo riendo sutilmente_

_-Lo sentimos- decían Fye y Kurogane a dúo_

Todos rieron ante la actitud de los dos amigos. Sakura trataba de no reír demasiado para evitar ser descubierta, entonces lo vio a Shaoran y se sorprendió. No entendía como el joven detective estaba allí, en su habitación y sin querer se puso algo nerviosa.

_-¿Cómo estas Sakura?- pregunto Shaoran muy dulcemente, raro en él_

_-Bien… estoy… mejor- decía Sakura muy nerviosa_

_-Me alegro mucho… cuando me entere me preocupe mucho- respondía él conservando su tono dulce_

_-¿Lo dices… en serio?- dijo Sakura sorprendida_

Sakura otra vez tenia ese sentimiento calido en su pecho, otra vez veía con ternura a aquel chico que había prometido atraparla a toda costa. Eso lo noto Tomoyo que rápidamente intervino antes que su amiga cometiese un error que la delatara.

_-Disculpen pero el medico dijo que Sakura debía descansar todo lo posible así que seria mejor dejarla tranquila- decía Tomoyo distrayendo la atención de los chicos_

_-Tienes razón… después pasamos a verte de nuevo princesa- dijo Fye con su habitual sonrisa –Solo debes recuperarte-_

_-Cuídate mucho- se despedía Kurogane_

_-Después nos vemos… cuídate- dijo Shaoran algo triste_

Así todos salían de la habitación de Sakura, mientras los iba salir uno a uno, ella ve como Shaoran llevaba una preocupación reflejada en su rostro y sin pensar le pregunta.

_-Shaoran… ¿Te pasa… algo?- _

_-Problemas en mi trabajo… nada importante- respondía Shaoran, no le podía mentir_

_-Cuéntame…- dijo Sakura algo nerviosa –Al menos… puedo… escuchar…-_

_-Bueno…-_

Shaoran le relato lo que había pasado con Kamui, ella escucho el relato con preocupación. Le costaba creer que alguien pudiese ser mas hábil que ella pero no podía preguntar demasiadas cosas sin poner en riesgo su identidad. Pero tenía una idea muy arriesgada.

_-¿Y aun… no sabes… como… encontrarla?- pregunto Sakura _

_-No… es demasiado escurridiza- respondía Shaoran algo decepcionado_

_-A Estrella… Negra… le gusta… recorrer la ciudad… de noche…- decía Sakura –Si la esperas… en la azotea… puedes… que la veas…-_

_-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Shaoran intrigado_

_-Todo… fan… lo sabe…- respondía ella con dificultad –Pero… debes… esperarla solo… o no nunca… la veras…-_

_-Gracias… lo intentare- dijo Shaoran antes de irse –Cuídate mucho-_

Así Shaoran salía de la habitación de Sakura con algo más de tranquilidad. Él sabia que como fanática de la legendaria ladrona, Sakura sabía sobre sus costumbres y manera de actuar, quizás ella le ayude a atraparla. Mientras Sakura pensó que ese encuentro seria ideal para averiguar más sobre Kamui y de paso tener una cita con Shaoran.


	27. Una cita a la medianoche

_Capitulo 27_

_Una cita a la medianoche_

Era una noche estrellada, solo unas pocas nubes en el cielo cubrían ocasionalmente la luna llena que iluminaba la ciudad. Shaoran estaba en la azotea del edificio donde vivía ahora mientras seguía en Japón. Ya era la segunda noche que el estaba allí, esperando si se presentaba la oportunidad de ver a la afamada ladrona Estrella Negra tal como Sakura le dijo. A pesar que Eriol creía que era una locura, él seguía esperando.

_-Shaoran… te traje algo de café- llegaba Eriol a la azotea portando un termo -¿Aún nada?-_

_-Gracias… aun no hay señal de ella- respondía Shaoran –Pero aún es temprano-_

_-Dime amigo ¿quién te dio este dato?- preguntaba Eriol –Para mi es una locura que ella recorra la ciudad por las noches sin razón aparente-_

_-Lo sé pero esto me lo dijo Sakura y ya sabes que ella es fanática de Estrella Negra- respondía Shaoran mientras bebía un poco de café_

_-¿Sakura Kinomoto? ¿La chica del concierto?- dijo Eriol algo sorprendido -¿Y es confiable ese dato?-_

_-No lo sé pero a esta altura no descarto nada- contestaba Shaoran – Además le creo-_

_-Está bien… debo seguir trabajando así que nos vemos después amigo- decía Eriol mientras se iba de la azotea_

_-OK…-_

Eriol baja de la azotea muy pensativo, algo le hacía desconfiar en ella. Decidió confiar es su intuición y comenzar a averiguar algo mas de la amiga de Tomoyo. Para él, Sakura no era una persona de confiar.

Era ya casi la medianoche y a Shaoran ya lo estaba venciendo el cansancio y la frustración. Casi se daba por vencido cuando vio una sombra pasar sobre él y del otro lado de la azotea la vio sentada sobre la orilla de la cornisa. "¡Sakura tenia razón!" fue lo que Shaoran pensó cuando vio a Estrella Negra. Él se acerco a ella, quien parecía que no se había percatado de su presencia, hasta que solo los separaban menos de dos metros.

_-Un buen anfitrión ofrecería al menos un poco de café- decía la ladrona sin mirarlo_

_-¡Estrella Negra! ¡Tú estás arrestada!- grito Shaoran sin pensar_

_-¡Un momento! ¿Querías arrestarme o hablar conmigo?- pregunto Estrella Negra -¿No era eso por que estabas esperando en la azotea?-_

Allí Shaoran lo recordó, estaba allí para entregar ese mensaje y averiguar un poco sobre aquel misterioso hombre que lo amenazo a Eriol y a él. Respiro profundamente y le ofreció un poco de café que tenía del termo que le había traído su amigo y compañero detective.

_-Aquí tienes…- Shaoran le ofrecía una taza de café_

_-Gracias, eres muy amable- dijo Estrella Negra mientras tomaba su café_

_-¿Conoces a un tal Kamui Shirou?- pregunto Shaoran seriamente_

_-No muy bien… solo sé que ese sujeto me ataco la otra noche- respondía Estrella Negra -¿Acaso lo conoces?-_

_-Irrumpió en el edificio central de la policía y nos amenazo a Eriol y a mí que nos asesinaría si no te entregaba un mensaje- decía Shaoran algo molesto al recordar esa situación_

_-¿Y cual es ese mensaje?- pregunto la ladrona haciéndose la indiferente_

_-Te lo diré si solo me dices que sabes de ese sujeto- así Shaoran le pedía datos_

_-¿Chantaje?... ¿Te parece bien eso para un detective de tu categoría?- decía Estrella Negra en tono burlón_

_-¡No me mal entiendas! Es solo parte de mi investigación- explicaba Shaoran_

_-Si es así… solo se que pertenece a un clan muy secreto llamado Ten no ryu y que fue contratado por Maximilian Drake- respondía Estrella Negra_

_-¿Maximilian Drake? ¿Qué quiere de ti?- pregunto Shaoran algo sorprendido_

_-Creo que algo que le robe a alguno de sus colegas y desea tenerlo de vuelta aunque no se que pueda ser- contesto la ladrona pensativa_

_-¿Acaso no recuerdas que pueda ser?- preguntó Shaoran tomando más confianza_

_-No… además yo no me quedo con lo que robo, lo devuelvo a sus verdaderos dueños- respondía Estrella Negra_

_-Entonces es cierto eso…- _

La noche era tranquila y ambos rivales tomaron algo de confianza. Sakura quien ahora era Estrella Negra bajo la guarda un momento y se olvido de su papel. Mientras Shaoran por alguna razón se sintió cómodo conversando con la misteriosa ladrona que le robaba la atención.

_-Shaoran… yo debería…- _

_-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunto Shaoran intrigado_

_-Este… yo también te investigué… - respondió Estrella Negra sorprendida –Siempre averiguo lo que pueda de mis oponentes-_

_-¿Crees que soy tu oponente?- pregunto Shaoran_

_-Si… si intentas atraparme- decía Estrella Negra con más calma –Ahora dime el mensaje-_

_-Kamui te espera mañana en la bodega 14 del puerto de la ciudad antes de medianoche para retarte a duelo- Shaoran daba el mensaje a la ladrona_

_-Entiendo… debo irme- decía Estrella Negra mientras saltaba del edificio -¡Cuídate Shaoran!-_

Mientras el joven detective veía como Estrella Negra pensaba que si Maximilian Drake estaba detrás de esto seguramente la vida de la ladrona estaría en peligro. Shaoran decidió ir al lugar del duelo para impedir una masacre.


	28. Un encuentro peligroso

_Capitulo 28_

_Un encuentro peligroso_

Estrella Negra regresaba a la mansión de la familia Daidouji agotada. Aun no se recuperaba por completo de sus heridas causadas por Kamui Shirou y esa salida para hablar con Shaoran la agoto más de lo que ella esperaba. Dentro de la mansión la esperaba Tomoyo como siempre que Sakura salía en una misión. No estaba de acuerdo que su amiga recorriera la ciudad ya que sabía que su cuerpo aún no estaba en condiciones para ello pero también quería saber las intenciones del miembro del clan de los dragones.

_-¡Bienvenida Sakura!- dijo Tomoyo al sentirla entrar a su amiga_

_-Hola Tomoyo… creo que nunca podré sorprenderte- decía Sakura algo sorprendida_

_-Solo debes practicar mas…- reía Tomoyo sutilmente -¿Lograste averiguar algo?-_

_-Que ese sujeto… Kamui Shirou quiere retarme a un duelo- respondía Sakura mientras se sentaba en el sofá_

_-¿Retarte a duelo? ¿Por qué razón?- pregunto Tomoyo seriamente_

_-Quizás sea por lo que suponemos, porque algo de lo que robé le interesa- decía Sakura –Sino Maximilian Drake no lo hubiera contratado-_

Ambas chicas quedaron pensativas, aún no lograban comprender cuales son los motivos que un sujeto como Kamui quería ese duelo y no haya querido eliminar a Estrella Negra ya que al parecer es mucho más hábil que Sakura.

_-Será difícil saber cuales de los objetos que robe seria el que Drake busca… ¡los enviamos todos a sus respectivos dueños!- pensaba Sakura en voz alta_

_-No todos… aun no devolví el ojo de Osiris- afirmaba Tomoyo_

_-¿El ojo de Osiris?- exclamo Sakura sorprendida -¿Por qué no lo has hecho?-_

_-Porque no puedo contactarme con los dueños originales, hablé con el director del museo de Paris y no tienen ninguna información sobre esa joya- explicaba Tomoyo –Me parece muy extraño-_

_-¿Y donde tienes el ojo de Osiris?- pregunto Sakura_

_-Está guardado en la caja fuerte de mi habitación- decía Tomoyo mientras seguía pensando –Creo que no queda otra opción que aceptar el reto de Kamui-_

_-Ya veo…- suspiraba Sakura_

Sakura no se sentía muy segura con la idea de combatir contra ese sujeto, ya la había derrotado en una ocasión y ahora que no estaba al ciento por ciento de sus habilidades quizás esta vez su vida estaría en riesgo.

Mientras tanto, Shaoran se recostó sobre su cama, no podía conciliar el sueño. Por alguna razón esta vez Estrella Negra no le causo rechazo, es mas se sintió cómodo, algo que solo Sakura había logrado y eso lo confundía. Su deber le decía que debía detenerla pero algo en él le decía que no quería hacerlo. Empezó a dudar si él era un buen detective.

En tanto Eriol estaba inmerso en su computadora personal, navegaba en Internet y se contactaba con sus fuentes con una razón: averiguar sobre el pasado de Sakura Kinomoto. Mientras mas indagaba en su pasado mas dudaba en ella, encontró sus antecedentes policiales donde también vio los documentos que le daban la custodia a la familia Daidouji. Eriol realizo varias llamadas a sus contactos en Londres ya que también los negocios de la familia de Tomoyo no eran muy transparentes. En esos momentos un pensamiento recorrió su mente, que la familia Daidouji estaba relacionada con Estrella Negra y que Sakura seria la legendaria ladrona, solo le faltaba las pruebas que confirmarían sus sospechas.


	29. Antes del duelo

_Capitulo 29_

_Antes del duelo_

Sakura meditaba en su habitación, Tomoyo le había ordenado no entrenar físicamente para estar en las mejores condiciones para su pelea con Kamui. Ella se sentía inquieta, quizás con temor, le es inevitable recordar lo ocurrido aquella noche cuando se encontró por primera vez con el miembro del clan de los dragones.

Flash back mode

Una feroz batalla se llevaba a cabo entre Estrella Negra y aquel misterioso joven llamado Kamui Shirou. La famosa ladrona no podía entender como aquel sujeto lograba evitar cada uno de sus ataques, aún los más complejos y que nunca antes le habían fallado.

_-¿Eso es todo lo que puede hacer la famosa Estrella Negra?- decía Kamui con tono de desilusión_

_-Niño… solo estoy calentando…- respondía Estrella Negra con algo de inseguridad_

_-Espero que sea verdad aquellas palabras- dijo Kamui mientras seguía evitando los ataques –Sino vencerte no sería honorable-_

_-¿No sabia que los subordinados de Maximilian Drake supieran sobre el honor?- pregunto Estrella Negra algo extrañada_

_-¡No sigo ordenes de él! Solo estoy aquí porque me ofreció la oportunidad de enfrentarte- decía Kamui mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque_

La ladrona retrocedió al instante de verlo tomar esa postura, Tomoyo le había enseñado diversas formas de artes marciales y sus conocimientos de combate eran muy fluidos pero no reconocía aquella postura y esa le daba mala espina. Quedaron quietos por unos minutos que parecieron eternos, Estrella Negra no despegaba la mirada de su oponente hasta que se escucho el ruido de un vehículo acercándose rápidamente. Solo un segundo basto para distraer a la ladrona para que Kamui lanzase un fugaz ataque que, a pesar que Estrella Negra intento eludir, logra dar en su objetivo pero no plenamente. Estrella Negra es arrojada por los aires y caía al vacío hasta que su cuerpo golpeará el techo del vehículo de Shaoran y Eriol.

_ Fin de flash back _

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Maximilian Drake, el jefe mafioso hablaba con el miembro del clan del dragon. Él se sentía algo nervioso ya que Kamui no había cumplido con su palabra.

_-Estimado Kamui… espero que no piense cumplir con nuestro pacto- decía Drake en tono irónico –Estoy empezando a impacientarme-_

_-No se preocupe señor Drake, le prometí llevarle a Estrella Negra- respondía Kamui –solo tenga paciencia-_

_-Eso espero…-_

Al poco tiempo terminar su conversación con Kamui, recibe una llamada a su celular. Drake reconoce la voz de la persona quien lo llama.

_- Fei Wong… ¿A qué te debo el honor de tu llamada?- saludaba Drake irónicamente_

_-Drake… debo decirte que yo y el resto de los jefes estamos perdiendo la paciencia con tu plan de acabar con esa maldita ladrona- respondía Fei Wong algo molesto_

_-No deberías preocuparte ni los demás jefes- decía Drake muy seguro de si mismo –Todo marcha a paso firme, le aseguro que para el amanecer Estrella Negra estará en nuestras manos-_

_-Más te vale Drake…- respondió Fei Wong aun molesto_

Poco después de terminar la comunicación telefónica, Maximilian Drake no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente mientras dejaba escapar una palabra mezclada en un suspiro…

_-Imbécil…-_

Era un secreto a voces que Fei Wong Reed siempre estuvo codiciando el puesto de capo mafia que poseía Maximilian Drake ya que eso le daría el control total de todas las operaciones de Asia. Drake estaba conciente que si cometía un error, Fei Wong aprovecharía la oportunidad de tomar el poder de toda la mafia. Pero Maximilian no cometía errores… aún.


	30. Las oscuras intenciones de Fei Wong Reed

Capitulo 30

_Capitulo 30_

_Las oscuras intenciones de Fei Wong Reed_

Se acercaba la medianoche del día pactado y Sakura recorría la ciudad rápidamente. Bajo la mascara de Estrella Negra seguía su camino hacia su encuentro con el misterioso Kamui Shirou. Se sentía nerviosa y algo insegura, ella conocía perfectamente las habilidades de aquel misterioso joven y temía que esta pelea fuese demasiado para ella.

Mientras tanto en su departamento, Eriol revisaba los documentos que le habían sido enviados desde Londres confirmando lo que el sospechaba, que la familia Daidouji estaba siempre relacionada con Estrella Negra pero ninguna prueba era firme como para culparla. 

_-¡Shaoran! ¡Ven a ver esto!- decía Eriol seriamente_

_-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Shaoran algo intrigado_

_-Quiero que leas esto- decía Eriol mientras le entregaba los informes de Londres_

El rostro de Shaoran se nublaba cada vez mas mientras seguía leyendo cada párrafo de aquello papeles que su amigo detective le había entregado. No podía dar crédito de lo leía, no podía creerlo.

_-¿Qué…? ¿Es cierto esto, lo que dice aquí?- pregunto Shaoran muy confundido_

_-Lamentablemente, siempre se rumoro que la familia Daidouji estaba involucrada con Estrella Negra pero nunca se supo abiertamente cual era su relación- decía Eriol seriamente –Ahora como dice el informe hace ya cinco años que Sakura Kinomoto esta bajo la custodia de la familia Daidouji-_

_-¿Sakura tiene antecedentes criminales por robo?- dijo Shaoran aun sin creerlo_

_-Si, y al poco tiempo fue rescatada por la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji así que yo creo que…- decía Eriol hasta que era interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono celular_

Mientras tanto Estrella Negra llegaba al lugar del duelo, parecía que no había nadie cerca. Llego al techo de la bodega 14 donde encontró a su rival que la esperaba pacientemente. Ella se acerco segura pero sin quitar su mirada sobre aquel joven tan peligroso como misterioso.

_-Te estaba esperando…- dijo Kamui cuando ella se le acerco_

_-Aquí me tienes ¿Qué quieres de mi?- pregunto Estrella Negra -¿Para que te contrato Maximilian Drake?-_

_-Maximilian Drake quiere recuperar un objeto que robaste hace poco tiempo pero mis verdaderas razones de ese duelo son privadas-_

_-¿Privadas?- pregunto Estrella Negra intrigada -¿Acaso no lo haces por dinero?-_

_-Si quieres saberlo deberás derrotarme en combate ¿Empezamos?- respondió Kamui –Sígueme…-_

Kamui salto del techo del edificio, se dirigía hacia el interior de la bodega. Estrella Negra le sigue, se sentía alo nerviosa pero por alguna razón Kamui le transmitía confianza. Pero ellos no estaban solos, una figura dentro de un automóvil se comunico por teléfono hacia un penthouse ubicado en la zona céntrica de la ciudad. 

_-Entraron señor- dijo aquel sujeto_

_-Excelente, atrapen a esa mujerzuela-_

_-¿Y que haremos con Kamui Shirou?- pregunto el misterioso sujeto_

_-Acaben con él- _

Quien dio aquella orden comenzó a sonreír maliciosamente, el reflejo del cristal de la ventana describía su figura. Fei Wong Reed también tenía sus planes para capturar a la escurridiza ladrona.


	31. Un duelo honorable

Capitulo 31

_Capitulo 31_

_Un duelo honorable_

Eriol le informaba a su compañero y amigo, Shaoran Li, sus resultados de la investigación que llevo a cabo con respecto a Sakura Kinomoto, la familia Daidouji y Estrella Negra. Todo llevaba a suponer que Sakura seria la afamada ladrona aunque Shaoran aun le costaba creer que una chiquilla de aparecía frágil seria la legendaria ladrona que toda la mafia quiere atrapar. Cuando los dos amigos hablaban, una llamada telefónica les interrumpió.

_-Aquí Hiraguizawa- respondía Eriol a su celular –Entendido, voy en camino y pide refuerzos-_

_-¿Qué ocurre Eriol?- pregunto Shaoran intrigado_

_-Estrella Negra y ese sujeto que nos ataco están en el lugar del duelo ahora- respondió Eriol mientras revisaba su pistola –Pero hay movimientos extraños que presumen un enfrentamiento armado por parte de la mafia-_

_-¿Cómo sabes eso?-_

_-Puse un hombre a vigilar la bodega 14 para informarme de todo lo que ocurriese- dijo Eriol mientras se pone una chaqueta -¿Acaso crees que dejaría escapar una oportunidad de atrapar a esa ladrona? ¡Vamos Shaoran!-_

_-Eriol… ¿Acaso estuviste actuando detrás mío?- pregunto Shaoran algo molesto_

_-¡No me dejaste opción! Si hubieras hecho tu trabajo en vez de enamorarte de esa ladrona no tendría que haber hecho esto- reclamo Eriol mientras caminaba hacia la puerta –Si aún quieres ser detective ven conmigo-_

Shaoran lo piensa un momento, toma su arma y sigue a Eriol. Recordó que el ante todo es un detective y tiene un juramento que cumplir: capturar a quien rompe la ley y hacer justicia.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la bodega e ignorantes a lo que esta ocurriendo, Estrella Negra estaba frente a frente a Kamui. Ambos se miraban fijamente sin dejar de estar a atento a los movimientos de su oponente, aunque no habían comenzado a pelear, el duelo ya había comenzado.

_-Llego el momento… ¡Prepárate!- dijo Kamui mientras desenfundaba su espada_

Sakura tomaba una barra que se extendió a algo más de un metro y medio. Esa era su arma favorita ya que no quería matar a nadie si podía. También se puso en posición de combate y ataco. Esta vez no pensaba defenderse, quería terminar esta batalla lo más rápido posible.

Afuera de la bodega, sigilosamente varias personas empiezan a entrar y rodean el lugar. No eran policías, sino asesinos contratados por Fei Wong para eliminar a ambos guerreros. A su vez muchas patrullas se dirigían hacia el lugar del duelo encabezados por Shaoran y Eriol para detener lo que podría ser una masacre.

Mientras tanto dentro del edificio el duelo proseguía. Estrella Negra tenía una dura batalla contra Kamui que demostraba que no tenía problemas en detener los ataques de Sakura. Además la ladrona comenzaba a mostraba signo de cansancio, aun no lograba conectar ningún ataque, no había logrado tocado.

_-¿Eso es todo?... La última vez fue mas interesante…- dijo Kamui algo decepcionado_

_-¡Olvídalo!... solo estoy calentando- respondió Estrella Negra algo molesta_

_-Mientes…-_

Con un rápido movimiento Kamui la golpea lanzándola varios metros. Sakura sacudió la cabeza tratando de pensar como lo había logrado mientras que su oponente volvía a enfundar su arma.

_-¡Toma esto en serio o morirás esta noche!- dijo Kamui molesto_

_-Esto no lo puedo tomas más en serio si quisiera…- respondía Sakura enojada por el golpe_

_-Demuéstramelo… ¡Usa el estado estrella!- exigía Kamui_

Sakura no lograba entenderlo. Ese sujeto, Kamui Shirou, conocía sobre el estado estrella. La situación empeoraba…


	32. Una verdad sale a la luz…

Capitulo 32

_Capitulo 32_

_Una verdad sale a la luz…_

Sakura se encontraba en grave peligro, había decidido aceptar un duelo contra aquel misterioso joven, Kamui Shirou como Estrella Negra pero su situación no era buena. Kamui demostró ser un rival muy difícil para ella además que un grupo de asesino contratados por Fei Wong Reed para acabar con ambos mientras Shaoran y Eriol llegaban al lugar junto con un grupo de agentes para detenerlos.

Además…

_-¿Cómo sabes del estado estrella?- pregunto Estrella Negra confundida_

_-Te prometí contestarte todas tus preguntas si lograbas vencerme…- respondía Kamui seriamente –Ahora… ¡usa el estado estrella o prepárate a morir!-_

Sakura se sentía atemorizada, no lograba entender que aquel sujeto que casi no conocía supiese lo que era el mayor secreto de Estrella Negra. Mientras tanto en su mansión, Tomoyo esperaba cualquier noticia de aquel duelo con preocupación. En ese instante el teléfono sonó anunciando una llamada entrante.

_-Hola…- _

_-Hija… soy yo tu madre- saludaba Sonomi, la madre de Tomoyo -¿Cómo estas?-_

_-Preocupada por Sakura… salio en una misión- respondía Tomoyo_

_-¿Una misión? No sabia que tuvieses otra trabajo para Estrella Negra- pregunto su madre algo asombrada_

_-En realidad un tal Kamui Shirou la reto a duelo y ella acepto- respondía Tomoyo con tono de preocupación_

_-¿Kamui Shirou?... finalmente… llegó- suspiro Sonomi preocupada_

_-¿Acaso tú sabes algo sobre él mamá?- pregunto Tomoyo confundida_

_-Así es… cuando se elige a una Estrella Negra, un miembro de los dragones del cielo llega para comprobar si es digna de portar la máscara- relataba Sonomi seriamente_

_-Entonces… ¿Su objetivo es probar a Sakura?- expresó Tomoyo con temor_

_-En realidad era a ti quien debía probar pero tu enfermedad te obligo a retirarte, yo debía avisarles que no habría una Estrella Negra esta generación pero tú elegiste a Sakura- dijo Sonomi muy preocupada –Pero no logrará vencerlo ya que Sakura nunca alcanzara el estado estrella, ella no es miembro de la familia Daidouji…-_

Hubo un silencio entre ambas hasta que Tomoyo miro al cielo a través de su ventana y le dijo con mucha seguridad…

_-Yo… confió en Sakura mamá-_

Mientras tanto, afuera de la bodega, Shaoran y Eriol llegaban con los agentes de la policía para entrar al lugar y lograr así arrestar a Estrella Negra y a quienes estuviesen allí.

_-Eriol… déjame entrar a mi primero- dijo Shaoran sin dejar de mirar el lugar_

_-¿Estás loco? Si entras allí de seguro morirás- dijo Eriol tratando de convencerlo_

_-Eriol… necesito hacer esto… dame 10 minutos- le pedía Shaoran seriamente_

_-No cambias… ¡10 minutos y entro con todo!- Eriol aceptaba su petición_

_-Gracias…-_

Así rápidamente Shaoran entra a la boca del lobo sin saber que llegaría a ocurrir. Dentro del lugar, los asesinos contratados por Fei Wong se ubicaban estratégicamente dentro de la bodega mientras Kamui y Estrella Negra continuaban con su duelo.

Sakura se sentía acorralada por las grandes habilidades de Kamui que cada vez que la atacaba le causaba mucho daño. Se veía visiblemente lastimada.

_-¿Acaso tanto deseas morir? Si no utilizas el estado estrella tú muerte será inevitable- decía Kamui muy decepcionado_

_-No lo necesito…- respondía la ladrona con gran dificultad_

_-Ya entiendo… no puedes utilizarlo- dijo Kamui deteniéndose_

_-¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto Sakura confundida_

Kamui no pronuncio ni una palabra, entonces uno de los asesinos, un francotirador, tenia a la vista a Estrella Negra en la mira y un sonido de disparo resonó en el lugar. Ambos miraron en dirección hacia la puerta principal donde vieron caer a dicho asesino. Estrella Negra recorrió con su mirada hacia donde había salido el disparo y vio a quien los salvo.

_-Shaoran…-_


	33. El sacrificio de Shaoran

Capitulo 33

_Capitulo 33_

_El sacrificio de Shaoran_

Un francotirador intento terminar con la vida de Estrella Negra, la legendaria ladrona de guante blanco, y de Kamui Shirou, quien pertenece al clan Ten no ryu, pero gracias un rápido movimiento Shaoran Li, un afamado detective que radicaba en Londres junto a su amigo y compañero Eriol Hiraguizawa, impidió que aquel asesino cumpliera su cometido.

Pero este acto valiente trajo su consecuencia, el resto de los asesinos contratados por Fei Wong Reed comenzaron a disparar contra ellos. Rápidamente buscan refugio contra las balas que llovían adentro de la bodega. Afuera Eriol al escuchar los disparos ordena a las fuerza policiales entrar al edificio, hecho que los asesinos notaron y un grupo de ellos comenzaron a enfrentar a la policía produciendo un gran intercambio de balas.

Dentro de la bodega, detrás de varias cajas de metal, Estrella Negra y Shaoran se refugiaban de las balas.

_-¿Qué haces aquí Shaoran?- pregunto Estrella Negra asombrada_

_-Yo… vengo a detenerlos a ambos- respondió Shaoran algo inseguro_

_-Me parece que no es el momento para esto…- decía Estrella Negra mientras seguían escuchando las balas cruzar el aire -¡Vete! ¡No es tu pelea!-_

_-No… es mi deber…- respondió Shaoran firmemente -¡Yo soy un detective!-_

_-Shaoran… vete antes que te arrepientas- decía Estrella Negra molesta con la actitud del detective_

_-¡NO! ¡Debo cumplir con mi deber!... – repetía Shaoran_

_-¡ENTIENDELO! ¡NO QUIERO QUE SALGAS LASTIMADO!- grito la ladrona casi con desesperación_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?... ¿Acaso te importa? ¿Acaso tú...?- _

Estrella Negra no quiso responder aquella pregunta, el solo pensar que Shaoran resultaría herido la atormentaba profundamente. Entonces allí lo entendió perfectamente, lo amaba, estaba enamorada de aquel joven detective. Además Sakura sabia que si Shaoran descubriera que ella era en realidad Estrella Negra jamás la perdonaría y así perderlo para siempre.

_-¡Contéstame!- exigió Shaoran_

_-¡No puedo! ¡Entiendelo por favor!- suplicó Estrella Negra_

En ese instante los disparos dentro de la bodega dejaron de sonar. Con mucho sigilo ambos salieron de su refugio y descubrieron que aquel sujeto, Kamui Shirou, había acabado con aquellos asesinos con una rapidez asombrosa. Estrella Negra entendió después de esa increíble demostración de habilidad que no era oponente para él. Respiro profundamente y giro a ver a Shaoran quien aun no salía de su asombro, lo miro directamente a los ojos y con un tono melancólico le dijo:

_-Me alegra haberte conocido…-_

Aquellas palabras de Estrella Negra confundieron aun mas a Shaoran que solo pudo observar como la ladrona caminaba hacia el centro de la bodega como una condenada a muerte. Kamui también se dirigió a su encuentro hasta quedar a unos metros de enfrente de ella. Entonces Estrella Negra se arrodillo y mirando al suelo se dio por vencida.

_-Yo… me rindo- dijo Estrella Negra _

_-¿Te das por vencida?- pregunto Kamui sin perder su seriedad_

_-Si… no soy rival para ti… no puedo usar el estado estrella ya que no pertenezco a la familia Daidouji… jamás llegare a ser la legendaria Estrella Negra- decía Sakura llorando mientras se despojaba de su mascara dejando al descubierto su identidad_

_-Ya veo…- respondió Kamui desilusionado –Solo queda terminar esto-_

Kamui desenfunda su espada y se prepara para darle fin a la ya derrotada Estrella Negra. Sakura cerro los ojos mientras sus lagrimas corrían por su rostro, mentalmente le pedía perdón a Tomoyo por defraudarla, perdón a su padre por haber huido de su hogar, perdón a su hermano por ser una mala hermana. Deseaba haber tenia una oportunidad de volver a verlos de nuevo y decirles que a pesar de todo lo que paso que aún los amaba.

La espada de Kamui cruzo el aire entre ambos como un relámpago dando en el blanco. La sangre voló salpicando el rostro de Sakura pero aterrorizada descubrió que esa sangre no le pertenecía. Aterrorizada descubrió que la espada de su oponente no la toco. Aterrorizada descubrió que Shaoran había recibido la estocada en su lugar. Aterrorizada descubrió que el joven detective había sido herido de muerte.


	34. El legendario estado estrella

Capitulo 34

_Capitulo 34_

_El legendario estado estrella_

La espada de Kamui cruzo el aire entre ambos como un relámpago dando en el blanco. La sangre voló salpicando el rostro de Sakura pero aterrorizada descubrió que esa sangre no le pertenecía. Aterrorizada descubrió que la espada de su oponente no la toco. Aterrorizada descubrió que Shaoran había recibido la estocada en su lugar. Aterrorizada descubrió que el joven detective había sido herido de muerte.

_-¡SHAORAN!- grito Sakura con desesperación_

El cuerpo herido del joven detective cayendo a los abrazos de Sakura quien lo abraza fuertemente. Kamui también queda sorprendido por la actitud de Shaoran. Con ese acto, Shaoran se gano el respeto de dragón del cielo.

Mientras tanto afuera, ajenos a lo ocurrido dentro de la bodega, las fuerzas policiales encabezadas por Eriol seguían con el enfrentamiento con el resto de hombres contratados por Fei Wong. Era un intenso tiroteo además su preocupación por su amigo que estaba dentro de la cueva del lobo lo hacia sentir que eso era un infierno.

Pero el infierno lo vivía Sakura quien abrazaba a Shaoran herido de muerte. Trataba de cerrar la herida de la espada de Kamui pero la sangre del detective se le escapaba de entre sus dedos. La vida del detective se le escapaba y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

_-Saku… ra…- dijo Shaoran con dificultad_

_-No hables Shaoran… te pondrás bien- respondía Sakura llorando -¡Tonto! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-_

_-Porque… era mi deb…er- alcanzaba a decir Shaoran antes de desmayarse_

_-¡No te mueras Shaoran! ¡Resiste!- suplicaba Sakura con desesperación -Te necesito… ¡Te quiero…!-_

Kamui se les acerco y les vio fijamente para luego darles la espalda.

_-Por honor a este joven guerrero te dejare vivir…- dijo Kamui sin verlos_

Lentamente Kamui caminaba alejándose de Sakura y Shaoran. Pero a pocos pasos de distancia de ellos, la ladrona sin levantar la mirada le recrimina a dragón del cielo.

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Sakura sin mirarlo_

_-Creedme que no pude evitarlo…- respondió Kamui sin girar a verla_

_-Eres hábil… ¿Acaso no pudiste detener tu ataque?- recrimino Sakura mientras recostaba a Shaoran sobre el suelo -¡JAMAS TE LO PERDONARE!-_

En ese instante Kamui ve algo sorprendente, sintió como el aire se volvía pesado de repente. Sakura que aun conservaba su mirada hacia el suelo comienza a emanar una extraña aura que le provoca que su cabello pareciera que se elevaba en el aire mientras su color cambiaba de su natural castaño a un fantasmal blanco brillante. En ese momento la enfurecida Sakura lo miro fijamente con sus ojos que ahora eran celestes.

Kamui entendió perfectamente lo que ocurría. Sakura había alcanzado el estado estrella.


	35. El dolor de Sakura

Capitulo 35

_Capitulo 35_

_El dolor de Sakura_

El aire se volvía pesado de repente. Sakura que aun conservaba su mirada hacia el suelo comienza a emanar una extraña aura que le provoca que su cabello pareciera que se elevaba en el aire mientras su color cambiaba de su natural castaño a un fantasmal blanco brillante. En ese momento la enfurecida Sakura lo miro fijamente con sus ojos que ahora eran celestes.

Kamui entendió perfectamente lo que ocurría. Sakura había alcanzado el estado estrella. El dragón del cielo no pudo ver cuando Sakura le conecta un fuerte golpe de puño en su rostro. Solo vio que en un segundo ella desapareció de su vista y al siguiente solo siente el impacto de aquel golpe lleno de odio y dolor que la ladrona sentía arrogándolo al suelo.

_-¿Con que ese es el legendario estado estrella?... que interesante…- decía Kamui mientras se incorporaba del suelo_

Sakura no le hablaba, solo lo miraba fijamente.

_-Veo que por fin pelearas con toda tu fuerza…- dijo Kamui mientras tomaba su pose de combate -¡Adelante!- _

Y el duelo se reanudo.

Mientras tanto afuera el tiroteo se acercaba a su fin, Eriol había logrado reducir a sus atacantes a un pequeño grupo que al poco tiempo se rindió y entrego sus armas. El detective que estaba a cargo de este operativo ordena que un grupo de sus hombres detuviera a los atacantes mientras un grupo entraba con él al interior del edificio. Eriol estaba demasiado preocupado por su amigo y compañero.

Dentro de la bodega el duelo continuaba pero parecía otra pelea. Ahora era Kamui quién no lograba conectar ningún ataque, ahora era él quien se sentía confundido por las nuevas habilidades de Sakura quien a pesar de todo no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento, solo le miraba fijamente y con odio en sus ojos. En ese instante Kamui desenfunda su espada pero antes de poder utilizarla Sakura la anula tomando la hoja con su mano desnuda.

_-¿Qué diablos?...- alcanzo a decir un confundido Kamui_

_-No te perdonare de que mataras a Shaoran…- dijo Sakura sin dejar de mirarlo -¡JAMAS LO HARE!-_

Kamui no salía de su asombro, por mas que intentaba no conseguía mover la espalda de la mano de Sakura la cual sangraba gracias al filo del arma. Un rápido movimiento y la enfurecida Estrella Negra le arrebata la espalda y golpea nuevamente al dragón celestial haciéndole volar por los aires. Allí Kamui se sintió satisfecho, había sido derrotado, Sakura había pasado la prueba.

_-Reconozco cuando soy derrotado, me rindo- dijo Kamui mientras se reincorporaba_

_-¿Crees que rindiéndote te perdonare?- decía Sakura enfurecida_

_-No pero debes atender primero al joven guerrero- respondía Kamui mirando hacia donde estaba Shaoran_

_-¿Shaoran?- _

Sakura volteo a ver a Shaoran que con dificultad se movía. Toda esa furia desapareció al descubrir que el joven detective vivía, estaba mal herido pero vivía. La ladrona corre a verlo, a la vez que sus ojos volvían a su color verde y su cabello de a poco recuperaba su color normal. Kamui camino hacia donde estaban ambos.

_-Es hora que te diga toda la verdad- decía el dragón celestial_

Pero antes de que él pudiese explicar todo ambos escuchan como las fuerza policiales entraban a la bodega. Kamui le ordeno irse, y aunque Sakura no quería dejar solo a Shaoran, el dragón le recordó que Estrella Negra jamás debe ser capturada por la ley. Los agentes especiales de la policía entran de golpe a donde estaban teniendo aquel duelo Sakura y Kamui pero ellos ya no se encuentran allí. Eriol ve a Shaoran tendido sobre el suelo y corre a verlo solicitando asistencia medica. Se veía mal, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre pero vivía, Shaoran tenia un fuerte espíritu de lucha y peleaba por su vida.


	36. ¿El fin de Estrella Negra?

Capitulo 36

_Capitulo 36_

_¿El fin de Estrella Negra?_

Ya era de día, el sol iluminaba la habitación de Sakura. La luz tocaba suavemente el rostro de la joven ladrona despertándola. Yacía sobre su cama, se sentía confundida, no recordaba como había llegado a casa. Lo único que podía recordar era el duelo que tenia con Kamui y que Shaoran había sido herido mortalmente por la espada del dragón del cielo.

_-¡Shaoran!- gritó Sakura al recordar lo ocurrido_

_-Sakura ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Tomoyo asustada_

Sakura giro su cabeza muchas veces tratando de recuperar su conciencia.

_-Me estoy acostumbrando a traerte a tu cama- dijo Tomoyo en tono burlón –La próxima vez me invitaras a cenar-_

_-Tomoyo… ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Sakura_

_-Regresaste después de la misión como un zombi y te desmayaste- respondía Tomoyo seriamente –Cuéntame que te ocurrió Sakura-_

_-Se muere… Shaoran se muere…- decía Sakura llorando_

_-¿El detective Li? Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- Tomoyo estaba confundida_

Después que Sakura se calmara, le relato todo lo ocurrido. Su amiga le escucho con atención y se sorprendió de la actitud de Shaoran y como Sakura había logrado alcanzar el legendario estado estrella. También noto el triste tono que acompañaba a la voz de Sakura mientras proseguía con su relato.

En ese mismo instante pero en otro lugar, en el hospital general, Shaoran descansaba en la sala de cuidados intensivos. Había logrado resistir a una muy difícil operación que le había salvado su vida. Ahora solo se podía esperar como evolucionaría su estado de salud. Eriol esperaba dentro del hospital cualquier noticia de su amigo mientras en su mente confirmaba que Shaoran había descubierto que la identidad de Estrella Negra era Sakura Kinomoto.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad, Fei Wong Reed salía de su lujosa mansión en su limusina privada. Se sentía furioso por el fracaso de la bodega 14, creía que había perdido la gran oportunidad de quitarle el poder a Maximilian Drake pero el pronto descubrirá que perderá más que eso. Después de recorrer las calles de la ciudad llegan a un cruce ferroviario donde se detiene la limusina misteriosamente.

_-¿Qué mierda haces? ¿Por qué te detienes aquí imbecil?- grito Fei Wong al chofer inútilmente_

Fue mas sospecho cuando el chofer de la limusina sale rápidamente de ella sin antes trabar todas las puertas. Fei Wong se sentía mas confundido y furiosotas cuando el teléfono de su vehículo personal sonó.

_-¿Quién es?- dijo fuertemente_

_-Muy mal hecho estimado Reed- respondió Maximilian irónicamente_

_-¿Drake?- dijo confundido_

_-Sabes muy bien que no tolero la traición y menos de ti- _

_-No se de que hablas- decía Fei Wong inocentemente_

_-Sabes de que te hablo, fue muy mala jugada lo de la bodega 14 pero debo agradecerte- dijo Drake con mucha seguridad –Ahora tengo una excusa para librarme de ti-_

_-¿Qué dijiste?-_

_-Hasta nunca Fei Wong…- se despedía Drake_

En ese instante un tren que venia a gran velocidad se acercaba hacia la limusina de Fei Wong, quien con desesperación trato de escapar sin éxito de su vehículo que se había convertido en su prisión. El tren embiste la limusina con una gran fuerza la cual explota espectacularmente. Fei Wong dejo este mundo violentamente.

Unas horas después Sakura aun seguía en su habitación. Estaba parada mirando hacia la ventana observando las flores de cerezos caer. Aun le dolía su mano derecha, la que había sostenido la espada de Kamui, el corte había sido profundo pero más le dolía su corazón. Estuvo aclarando sus pensamientos todo ese tiempo, de todo lo ocurrido y había llegado a dos conclusiones.

La primera era que amaba a Shaoran, de alguna manera aquel chico presumido, ese detective que la perseguía sin cansancio le había robado el corazón. Quiera saber como estaba, quería verlo desesperadamente. Era en lo único que pensaba, verlo sin importar que pudiera ser arrestada por la policía.

La segunda conclusión era que ya no tenia la fuerza para seguir siendo la legendaria ladrona. Que a pesar de todo lo que su gran amiga Tomoyo había hecho por ella ya no quería ser Estrella Negra.


	37. ¿Sakura es Estrella Negra?

Capitulo 37

_Capitulo 37_

_¿Sakura es Estrella Negra?_

En la mansión de Maximilian Drake el jefe de la mafia en Japón se sentía decepcionado. Kamui Shirou, el dragón del cielo, no había vuelto a comunicarse con él. Su plan de capturar a Estrella Negra había sido estropeado por Fei Wong con lo cual no estaba seguro que había pasado con ellos ya que no encontraron rastros de ambos. A su lado estaba Kaho Mizuki, su asistente y mano derecha, que lo observaba algo temerosa ya que si había algo que temer era a Drake envuelto en la ira.

_-Kaho… ¿Aun no hay noticias de Kamui?- pregunto Drake enfurecido_

_-Aun no señor… ordene a todos nuestros informantes que nos avisen si saben algo- decía Kaho tratando de calmar a su jefe_

_-Maldito seas Fei Wong, Espero que estando en el infierno te enseñara a no entrometerte en mis asuntos- maldecía Drake en voz alta_

Mientras tanto en la mansión Daidouji, Tomoyo se dirigía hacia la habitación de su amiga llevándole algo para que comiese ya que desde que había regresado de su duelo no había probado bocado. Tomoyo estaba muy preocupada por ella ya que no había entrenamiento que la hubiese preparado para lo que había acontecido con Shaoran pero al entrar al cuarto de Sakura descubre que su amiga no estaba. Había desaparecido. Una sola sospecha le cruzo por la mente de Tomoyo en ese instante, Sakura había ido a ver a su detective poniendo en peligro su identidad como Estrella Negra.

Shaoran aun seguía en la sala de cuidados intensivos, aun inconsciente, recuperándose de sus heridas. Una Sakura herida en el cuerpo y su alma lo observaba a través del cristal con la mirada triste casi a punto de llorar. Se sentía algo aliviada al ver que aun seguía con vida pero también triste ya que creía que era responsable de que el estuviera allí, peleando por su vida.

_-Me sorprende verte aquí señorita Kinomoto- dijo Eriol seriamente_

_-¿Cómo esta Shaoran?- pregunto Sakura sin mirarlo_

_-No te mentiré… esta mal pero él es fuerte…- contestaba Eriol mirando a su amigo –Ha estado en peores situaciones, se recuperara-_

_-Ruego por ello…- dijo Sakura en un suspiro_

Eriol miro fijamente a la muchacha que no le quitaba la vista a Shaoran. Él tenia la certeza de que Sakura era la afamada ladrona ya que solo los jefes de la policía sabían que Shaoran había caído en el enfrentamiento de la bodega 14, de que Sakura lo supiese solo significaba que ella había estado en aquel lugar.

_-Se quien eres en realidad Sakura… o mejor dicho Estrella Negra-_

Sakura no se movió, siguió mirando hacia donde estaba Shaoran sin decir nada.

­_-Aun no tengo pruebas firmes para probarlo pero una vez que Shaoran se recupere iré por ti- advertía seriamente el detective_

_-¿Por qué no vas tras quien le hizo esto a Shaoran?- le respondía Sakura muy molesta_

_-¿No crees que fue estrella Negra la responsable?- _

_-Si fueras la mitad de detective como de hablador lo averiguarías- le dijo Sakura antes de irse del hospital_

Pero la discusión entre Sakura y Eriol estaba lejos de terminar, ya que el detective la sigue alcanzándola en al salida del hospital. Ambos estaban muy alteraros y comenzaron a intercambiar fuertes palabras.

_-Kinomoto, ¡Haz esto mas fácil y reconoce que eres Estrella Negra!- le decía Eriol fuertemente_

_-¡Eres un idiota! ¿Lo sabias?- respondía Sakura firmemente -¡No soy Estrella Negra!-_

Pero su discusión llego a un abruto final cuando ambos vieron en la cima del edificio ubicado en frente del hospital una figura muy conocida para ambos. Tanto Sakura como Eriol quedaron paralizados al ver que era la misma Estrella Negra que los observaba desde lejos pero ¿Acaso no era Sakura la afamada ladrona? Entonces ¿Quién era esa persona?


	38. La furia de Drake…

Capitulo 38

_Capitulo 38_

_La furia de Drake…_

Cuando Sakura era recriminada por Eriol, acusándola de ser Estrella Negra, cuando ella había ido a visitar a Shaoran al hospital después de ser herido en su duelo con Kamui, ella y el joven detective vieron a la mismísima ladrona viéndolos desde el edificio vecino dejando a ambos muy confundidos. A Eriol ya que el estaba ciento por ciento seguro que Sakura era la afamada ladrona.

En cambio Sakura sospecho que esa figura que los observaba desde la lejanía no era mas que su amiga Tomoyo pero la pregunta que se hacia era ¿Por qué?

_-Esto… ¡Esto no es posible!- exclamo Eriol atónito_

_-¿Aun piensas que soy Estrella Negra?- pregunta Sakura con tono irónico_

El confundido detective solo logro responder la preguntaron tono irónico de Sakura solo cuando Estrella Negra decidió retirarse de su vista lo que pareció que la habían visto el tiempo necesario para afirmar que ella y Sakura no eran la misma persona.

_-Esto… ¡Esto no termina acá!- digo Eriol antes de entrar de nuevo al hospital muy molesto_

_-Fue un placer hablar contigo…- digo Sakura en tono irónico_

Sakura miro el cielo un tiempo antes de partir de regreso a la mansión Daidouji, como si quisiera escapar de este planeta. Ella en poco tiempo entendió que la única persona que sabia que iría a ver a Shaoran y podría usar la mascara de la legendaria ladrona seria su amiga Tomoyo.

Mientras en el otro lado de la ciudad, en la mansión de Maximilian Drake, el jefe de la mafia recibía la visita sorpresiva del dragón del cielo. Kamui había ido especialmente para cancelar su trato con Drake. La noticia no hacia feliz al jefe de la mafia.

_-¡¿QUE?! ¿Cómo te atreves a traicionarme?- exclamo Drake furiosamente_

_-No es ninguna traición… nunca tuve la intención de acabar con la vida de Estrella Negra- respondía Kamui seriamente –Ya cumplí con mi deber…-_

_-¡A mi nadie me traiciona sin pagar el precio!- Maximilian le amenaza mientras presiona un botón oculto en su escritorio_

En menos de dos segundos, la oficina de capo mafia se lleno de sus hombres que, fuertemente armados, rodearon al dragón del cielo.

_-¡Matéenlo!- ordeno Drake_

Una orden que nunca lograron cumplir ya que Kamui anulo a cada uno de los hombres de Drake con la rapidez de un rayo. Ante la mirada atónita de Maximilian Drake y de Kaho Mizuki, quien observaba todo lo ocurrido oculta de las miradas de su jefe, Kamui Shirou se aleja de su presencia.

_-¡KAHO!- grito Drake furioso_

A Kaho su corazón se le salio del susto. Ella creía que había sido descubierta, si a alguien había que temer era a Maximilian Drake invadido por la ira. Temerosa, la señorita Mizuki entra a la oficina del jefe de la mafia quien apoyaba su rostro entre sus manos entrecruzadas y la mirada fija al horizonte.

_-¿Qué… que necesita señor?- pregunto asustada_

_-¡Quiero que contrates a los mejores asesinos del mundo!- decía Drake sin mover un músculo -¡Quiero a Kamui y a esa condenada ladrona muertos!-_

Ya en horas de la tarde, Sakura regresaba a la mansión Daidouji donde su amiga Tomoyo la esperaba sentada sobre su sillón, aquel donde la esperaba en cada misión. Pero esta vez no la esperaba para saber de su misión, la única razón era sus sentimientos hacia aquel joven detective. Era hora de aclarar que sentía definitivamente por Shaoran.


	39. Solo tú puedes decidir…

Capitulo 39

_Capitulo 39_

_Solo tú puedes decidir…_

El momento de la verdad había llegado, Tomoyo esperaba a su amiga para aclarar sobre el futuro de Estrella Negra. Sakura se sentía nerviosa, nunca desde que se había puesto la mascara de la legendaria ladrona. Ella ya tenia claro los sentimientos que tenia hacia Shaoran pero su futuro con el era incierto, el joven detective ya sabia la verdad sobre ella, ya que la había visto sin su mascara, y lo mas importante era que le debía la vida. Vida que seguramente pasaría en prisión o en un país extranjero huyendo de la justicia, en cualquier caso las posibilidades de que Shaoran y ella estuvieran juntos eran extremadamente remotas.

_-Sakura…es hora de hablar- dijo Tomoyo seriamente_

_-Lo se… Yo también quiero hablar contigo-_

_-Sabes que te pusiste en riesgo al ir a ver al detective Li- Daidouji seguía seria -¿Qué sientes por el Sakura?-_

_-Bueno… yo…- dudaba la joven Kinomoto –Yo…-_

_-¿Lo amas?- _

_-Si…- _

El silencio envolvía a las dos amigas, parecía que Sakura había cometido el mayor de los pecados pero…

_-Bueno… ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?- suspiro Tomoyo –Al menos es un lindo chico… Te felicito-_

_-Gracias… supongo- respondía Sakura confundida -¿No estas molesta?-_

_-Bueno… Me sorprendes ya que parecía que tú jamás podías enamorarte- le decía su amiga con tono alegre –Además a Estrella Negra se le esta permitido tener descendencia sino no habría nadie que continuara la tradición-_

_-Tienes razón…- decía mientras reía un poco_

_-Aunque el problema esta en que él es un detective que esta detrás de ti- Tomoyo volvía a hablar seriamente –Además él ya sabe que eres Estrella Negra-_

_-Lo se, lo se…- decía Sakura mientras se tomaba la cabeza –No se que hacer, el de segura me vendrá a arrestar…-_

Tomoyo la miro fijamente a los ojos mientras le tomaba las manos en señal de amistad y confianza. Sakura le debió la mirada con un gesto de tristeza, aun sentía que había traicionado la confianza de su amiga.

_-Tomoyo… ¿Qué hago ahora?- preguntó la flor de cerezo tristemente_

_-Solo lo que tu corazón te diga…- le responde Tomoyo con su más dulce sonrisa_

En ese instante, Sakura abraza a su amiga tan fuertemente que parecería que la podría partir en dos. Tomoyo le responde el resto consolándola, ella la escucha llorar desconsoladamente. Sakura se sentía completamente confundida, desolada. Ella amaba a Shaoran pero también sabia que lo de ellos era imposible.

La noche ya había caído, las estrellas iluminaban el cielo. Eriol revisaba informes sobre Estrella Negra, Sakura, la familia Daidouji y la mafia. Aunque él había logrado conectar a Sakura con Estrella Negra pero aun había una pieza que no encajaba con la mafia. Una conexión de la mafia con la legendaria ladrona, cuando una llamada inesperada a su celular le dio una pista.

_-Aquí Hiraguizawa-_

_-Eriol… tengo algo para ti…- dijo la voz del teléfono_

_-Te escucho…-_

_-Escucha con atención ya que me estoy arriesgando mucho haciendo esta llamada- decía la voz muy nerviosa –Drake contrato a los mejores asesinos del mundo para eliminar a Estrella Negra y a Kamui Shirou…-_

_-¿Sabes quienes son?- pregunto Eriol intrigado_

_-Sus nombres son…- _

_-¿Hola?-_

La llamada fue cortada imprevistamente. Eriol se sintió asustado, quien lo había llamado era de su mejor informante, alguien de mucha confianza que se había infiltrado en el mundo de la mafia. Temía que la hubieran descubierto.


	40. Descubierta…

Capitulo 40

_Capitulo 40_

_Descubierta…_

Eriol había recibido una llamada urgente de su informante que estaba infiltrado dentro de la organización dirigida por Maximilian Drake. Esa llamada fue interrumpida sorpresivamente y el joven detective teme que haya sido descubierto.

Mientras tanto, unos hombres armados al servicio de Drake llevan a quien seria el informante infiltrado hacia la oficina del jefe mafioso. Este lo mira fijamente aunque parece que no estaba sorprendido de la identidad del "traidor".

_-Creo que no fuiste muy cuidadosa querida Kaho…- decía el mafioso irónicamente_

_-Señor… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- pregunto Mizuki muy asustada_

_-Tú sabes de lo que hablo… señorita Kaho o debo decir teniente Mizuki, agente especial de INTERPOL-_

Kaho se realmente aterrada, Maximilian Drake sabia todo sobre ella.

_-¿INTERPOL? Señor… se equivoca…- dijo Kaho visiblemente nerviosa_

_-Kaho, querida… dejémonos de juegos- decía Drake mientras miraba a través de la ventana -¿Acaso crees que soy tan estupido para confiar en alguien cercano a mi?-_

_-Señor… -_

_-Investigue todo de ti, tu legajo era demasiado perfecto así que use mis mejores fuentes y descubrí que trabajas para la ley- relataba Drake sin mirarla –Lo gracioso que creí que eras quien trabajaba para Fei Wong pero de él ya me encargue-_

_-Señor… yo jamás lo traicionaría- insistía Kaho muy asustada_

_-Kaho… te propongo que si dejas de fingir y trabajas para mi te perdonare la vida- negociaba Drake –Se que además trabajas con el detective Hiraguizawa. Quiero que me ayudes a contactarlo-_

_-Señor… yo no puedo…-_

_-Te diré chiquita o lo haces o no solo te elimino a ti sino a toda tu familia-_

Mizuki estaba en una terrible encrucijada, era Eriol o su familia.

Tiempo después Eriol entraba al hospital para ver a su amigo Shaoran ya que poco después de que la llamada de Kaho fuese interrumpida, los médicos le informaron que el detective Li había despertado y salido de cuidados intensivos. El joven detective creía que con Shaoran conciente tendría las pruebas suficientes para acusar a Sakura de ser la legendaria ladrona.

_-¡Shaoran, amigo! ¡Qué bueno que estés mejor!- dijo Eriol al verlo_

_-Eriol… ¿Cómo estas?- saludaba Li con mucha dificultad_

_-Bien pero las cosas están complicadas- respondía Eriol –Shaoran… necesito que me confirmes que Sakura Kinomoto es Estrella Negra-_

Shaoran guardo silencio.

_-Tengo todas las pruebas para encerrarla por mil años, solo me falta tu testimonio…- decía Hiraguizawa mientras trataba de convencerlo –Por favor Shaoran…_

_-No…-_

_-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Eriol confundido_

_-No puedo confirmarlo porque Sakura no es Estrella Negra…-_

_-¡No digas tonterías! Sabes que tengo las pruebas que afirman que ella es Estrella Negra…- Eriol comenzaba a impacientarse_

_-No quiero discutir contigo… yo vi a Estrella Negra sin su mascara y te aseguro que no era Sakura- Shaoran seguía firme en su opinión –Sus cabellos y sus ojos eran diferentes… te aseguro que ella no era Sakura-_

Para el detective Hiraguizawa, su amigo mentía para proteger a Sakura. Para Shaoran aun no entendía porque decía eso. Él vio como detrás de la mascara estaba Sakura pero algo dentro de él no quería que le ocurriese nada.

Mientras tanto a las afueras del hospital, un grupo de hombres dentro de un automóvil vigilaba el hospital esperando la salida de alguien que necesitaban…


	41. Peligro…

Capitulo 41

_Capitulo 41_

_Peligro…_

Cuando Eriol abrió los ojos sentía un intenso dolor en su cabeza, todo le daba vueltas. Aunque no lograba ver con claridad noto que ya no estaba en el hospital. Era un lugar oscuro, siniestro. Intento moverse pero sus manos estaban inmovilizadas, se encontró sentado con sus manos atadas a su espalda. El cuarto era oscuro, con las ventanas cerraras y donde la poca luz la daba una lámpara que parecía que fallaría en cualquier minuto.

Cuando su mente comenzó a aclararse los recuerdos llegaron a su maltratada cabeza.

_ Flash back mode _

Mientras caminaba por el estacionamiento del hospital general de Tokio, Eriol pensaba la manera de seguir con su investigación. Casi tenia las pruebas suficientes para acusar a Sakura de ser la legendaria ladrona Estrella Negra pero sin el testimonio clave de Shaoran, quien se negaba a declarar, jamás lograría que un juez le tomase en serio.

Pero cuando llego a su automóvil algo ocurrió…

Una persona se le acerco por detrás y con un certero golpe en su cabeza logro dejarlo fuera de combate. Antes que perdiera el conocimiento por completo alcanzo a ver como un automóvil llego a donde estaba y varios hombres descendieron de el.

_ Fin flash back _

_-Perdone la manera tan brusca de traerlo aquí pero necesitaba conversar con usted detective Hiraguizawa- _

Con mucha dificultad, el joven detective logro ver quien era la persona que le hablo y lo reconocía perfectamente. Maximilian Drake se le acerco sonriéndole con un aire de triunfador que le cayó mal casi de inmediato.

_-¿Esta cómodo detective Hiraguizawa?- pregunto Drake irónicamente_

_-El lugar es cómodo pero la atención deja mucho que desear…- respondía con el mismo tono irónico_

_-Puedo arreglar eso… solo necesito saber algo y usted me puede ayudar…- dijo Drake con tono serio –Dígame todo lo que sabe sobre Estrella Negra-_

_-¿Qué le diga todo? ¿Acaso no puede usted averiguarlo?-_

_-Le diré que a pesar de ser uno de los hombres mas poderosos del mundo se me dificulta encontrar hombres que sean tan eficientes como usted- relataba Drake como su fuese un discurso –Usted que tiene la reputación de ser uno de los mejores detectives de Inglaterra, que resolvió el caso del asesino del puente… de seguro que ya averiguo cual es la identidad de esa escurridiza ladrona- entonces Drake lo miro fijamente –Ella tiene algo que yo deseo tener… Dígame lo que necesito-_

_-¿Y que pasaría si me niego?-_

_-Bueno… ya que lo pregunta…- Maximilian le decía mientras le mostraba una imagen en su celular –Lamentablemente algo muy feo le ocurría a su informante Kaho Mizuki… ¿Cooperara?-_

Mientras tanto Sakura visitaba nuevamente a lastimado Shaoran. Se sintió aliviada el verlo conciente y lejos de terapia intensiva pero también tenia miedo de su reacción, parecía que observarlo desde lejos era lo único que se le permitía.

Pero de pronto, él la vio también. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y miles de sentimientos recorrieron los corazones de ambos jóvenes. Sakura temía entrar y enfrentarse con el joven detective pero solo basto un leve gesto de Shaoran con su mano para que con temerosos pasos ella se le acercara a su lecho.

_-Hola…- saludaba Sakura muy temerosa_

_-Hola…- respondía Shaoran con el mismo tono_

El silencio los rodeo con una niebla espesa que les dificultaba encontrarse. Las palabras se quedaban retenidas en sus gargantas y eran incapaces de entender sus sentimientos. La ladrona sentía culpa por las heridas del detective, impotencia de ser incapaz de ayudarlo, dolor por sentir amor por él y sentir que jamás será correspondida. Shaoran se sentía confundido por su sentido del deber y sus sentimientos hacia Sakura, que se contradecían enormemente. Ella debía ir a la cárcel pero la quería, la quería más de lo que imaginaba y no deseaba que algo malo le ocurriese. Quería protegerla y amarla.

Amarla era la palabra que él buscaba. Nunca lo hubiera esperado, para él la idea de enamorarse era… ridículo, imposible. Su promesa de luchar contra el crimen era algo sagrado donde el amor no tenía lugar, pero de pronto apareció Sakura y todo cambio, de una niña arrogante que no soportaba a una persona de la cual necesitaba fervientemente tener a su lado. Su cabeza era un desorden monumental.

Después de interminables minutos de silencio Sakura se atrevió a decir algo y fue algo de mucho valor.

_-Gracias…-_

Shaoran la vio algo sorprendido.

_-¿Por qué?... –_

_-Por… salvarme la vida…- decía la ladrona bajado la mirada_

Otra vez el silencio los envolvió, otra vez la confusión reinaba en las mentes de ambos. Sabían que todo el futuro de ambos dependía de aquella conversación.


	42. Kamui regresa…

Capitulo 42

_Capitulo 42_

_Kamui regresa…_

En la mansión Daidouji se recibía las visitas de unos viejos amigos. Fye y Kurogane habían ido a visitar a Sakura y Tomoyo ya que no sabían nada de ellas en días y corrían en perder el año en la universidad. La joven amatista les ofrecía un poco de té mientras trataría de crear una excusa convincente para que dejaran de preocuparse. En otras palabras, les mentiría.

_-Aquí tienen, sírvanse lo que gusten- dijo Tomoyo amablemente_

_-Muchas gracias, siempre tan amable- agradeció Fye tomando algo de té_

_-Gracias…- decía Kurogane algo nervioso_

_-Kurogane… ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto la niña amatista_

_-Claro… estoy bien…- _

_-Lo que pasa que Kuro-kun esta nervioso por venir a verte…- decía el joven en tono burlón_

_-¡Que no me llames Kuro-kun!- _

Tomoyo siempre le divirtió ver como Fye hacia enojar.

_-En realidad vinimos porque Kuro-kun estaba preocupado porque no venían a la universidad- _

_-Eso… es que tenemos algunos problemas- trato de explicar la niña –Pero cuando los solucionemos volveremos a ir-_

_-¿Podemos… ayudarlas en algo?- pregunto Kurogane_

_-Lo lamento pero es algo que debemos hacer nosotras-_

_-Entiendo pero somos tus amigos así que lo menos que podemos hacer es preocuparnos por ustedes- aclaro Fye_

_-De verdad… se los agradezco mucho-_

_-Y Kuro-kun esta especialmente preocupado por ti- agregó Fye_

_-¡Y dale! ¡Que no me llames Kuro-kun!-_

Parecía una velada amena pero algo inquietó de pronto a Tomoyo que la puso muy alerta. Su dulce sonrisa desapareció, hecho que sus invitados notaron de inmediato. Los amplios ventanales fueron atravesados por hombres desconocidos, vestidos de negros y fuertemente armados, ante el asombro de todos. Kurogane furioso rápidamente salto en contra de aquellos sujetos pero se detuvo al grito de la joven amatista.

_-¡Kurogane! ¡Detente!- _

_-Tomoyo…-_

_-Detente por favor o te mataran…- afirmaba Tomoyo_

_-Pero…- murmuraba Kurogane confundido_

De esa manera, la joven Daidouji quedo rodeada por hombres armados junto a Kurogane y Fye sin saber que pretendían de ellos. Tomoyo tomaba entre sus manos un crucifijo como dejando su suerte a Dios.

Mientras, en el hospital, Sakura visitaba a Shaoran pero el silencio reinaba entre ambos. El joven detective sabía sobre la doble identidad de la flor de cerezo y ella tenia miedo de confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. Aun así quería hacerlo.

_-Shaoran… yo…-_

Pero Sakura fue interrumpida por un chillido que venia de un collar que ella siempre portaba. El joven lobo noto como el rostro de la ladrona mostraba de pronto una preocupación extrema.

_-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó intrigado_

_-Es…una señal de emergencia que tenemos entre Tomoyo y yo…- dijo Sakura preocupada –Si Tomoyo la uso es porque… ¡Está en peligro!- Sakura se levanta apresurara -¡Debo irme!-_

_-Espera… voy contigo…- decía Shaoran levantándose con dificultad_

_-¡No! ¡Estas mal herido!-_

_-Es mi deber… ¿Acaso olvidaste que soy representante de la ley?- reclamo el detective_

_-Pero…-_

Entonces varios hombres armados, alrededor de cinco personas, irrumpieron en la habitación de Shaoran apuntando a ambos con sus armas. Tanto la ladrona y el detective se sintieron acorralados, pero imprevistamente uno de los hombres cae desplomado al suelo y una figura de un hombre se movía rápidamente, atacando a otros. Aprovechando la confusión, tanto Sakura como Shaoran se ocuparon de neutralizar a los atacantes más cercanos a ellos. En pocos segundos todo acaba.

Cuando ambos comenzaban a razonar todo lo ocurrido, descubren que el sujeto que los salvo era nada mas que Kamui Shirou, el miembro del clan Ten no ryu. Seriamente ayuda a Shaoran, que estaba tan sorprendido como Sakura en verlo en el lugar.

_-Rápido… debemos irnos de aquí…-_


	43. El secreto del ojo de Osiris

Capitulo 43

_Capitulo 43_

_El secreto del ojo de Osiris_

Cada vez mas la situación se volvía mas peligrosa con cada segundo que pasaba. Sakura ahora huía junto a Shaoran, ayudado por Kamui, del hospital tras el ataque contra su vida que parecía tener el sello de la mafia. Aun así y a pesar que le debían la vida, ambos jóvenes aun no entendían el porque el dragón de cielo los ayudo.

_-Dime Kamui…- pregunto Sakura mientras ayudaba a Shaoran a caminar -¿Por qué nos ayudaste ahora? Te creí ya lejos del país-_

_-Esa fue mi intención pero hubo una razón que me obligo a posponer mi viaje- explicaba Kamui –Drake intento asesinarme-_

_-¿Drake? ¿Con que es él quien esta detrás de esto?- pregunto Shaoran intrigado_

_-Así es… No se como pero averiguo que tú eres Estrella Negra…- respondió el dragón mirando a la ladrona –Ataco la mansión Daidouji y secuestro a la señorita Tomoyo y a unos amigos suyos-_

_-¿A Tomoyo? ¿Ella esta bien?- pregunto preocupada la niña_

_-No lo puedo asegurar…-_

_-Pero ¿Qué pretende ese desgraciado?- decía Shaoran molesto_

_-Drake desea algo que Estrella Negra le robo al alcalde…- dijo Kamui mientras llegaban al estacionamiento del hospital _

_-Usemos mi auto…- dijo Sakura mientras ayudaba a Shaoran -¿Puedes seguir Shaoran?-_

_-Si… no te preocupes…-_

_-Cuidado… no estamos solos…- alcanzo a decir el dragón cuando vieron un automóvil acercándose_

Varios hombres armados bajaron del vehículo y comenzaron a disparar hacia donde se encontraban Sakura y los demás. Shaoran y ella lograron refugiarse detrás de una camioneta azul, mientras Kamui se perdió detrás de algunos autos estacionados del otro lado del edificio.

Y con su extraordinaria velocidad, Kamui se acerco a los asesinos. Y desenfundando rápidamente su espada, ataco a cada uno de ellos eliminándolos con tal rapidez que no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Mientras tanto la ladrona y el detective eran atacados por otros dos hombres. Shaoran sin importar su salud repelió el ataque y logro anular a su atacante con un certero golpe de puño. En tanto Sakura también logro despachar a su oponente pero por desgracia noto que aun no se recuperaba del estado estrella. Estaba lenta y aun le dolía su cuerpo pero eso ahora ya no era de importancia.

Después de eliminar a quien los atacaron, los tres jóvenes subieron al automóvil de Sakura y salieron a bordo de aquel vehículo deportivo rumbo a la mansión Daidouji.

_-Lindo auto… - decía Shaoran irónicamente_

_-¿Acaso crees que la legendaria Estrella Negra conduce un cacharro?- respondió Sakura con la misma ironía_

Y Sakura tenía porque ser arrogante, ya que aquel deportivo de color rosa corría como un bólido. Además la joven Kinomoto era una gran conductora.

_-Hay algo que aun no entiendo…- comenzó a pensar Shaoran -¿Qué es lo que tanto desea Drake?-_

_-El ojo de Osiris…- respondió Kamui seriamente_

_-Ese maldito collar, desde que lo robe me ha traído problemas…- suspiro Sakura molesta –Espero que no Tomoyo no lo haya enviado a Paris-_

_-Eriol tiene contactos en la policía francesa, puede averiguar que paso con ese collar… ¿Alguien tiene un teléfono celular?-_

_-Usa el mío…- Sakura le entregaba su teléfono móvil_

Shaoran trato por varios minutos de comunicarse con su amigo pero no lo logro. Cada vez que volvía a intentarlo, se preocupaba aun más.

_-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto la ladrona preocupada_

_-Eriol… no me responde…- respondía el detective visiblemente preocupado –Él no es así…-_

_-Entonces es seguro que lo capturaron también- afirmaba Kamui –Si es así, la situación es aun más complicada de lo que pensábamos-_

_-Eriol sospecha que yo soy Estrella Negra…- decía Sakura mientras se aproximaba a la mansión Daidouji_

_-Mas bien lo afirma, él tiene muchas pruebas y…- Shaoran quedo en silencio -¡DIABLOS!- golpeaba con rabia la puerta del automóvil -¡Por eso Drake sabe sobre ti!-_

_-Su compañero le confeso todo…- Kamui miraba a Li con desconfianza_

_-¡Jamás Eriol delataría a alguien con la mafia!- el joven lobo defendía férreamente a su amigo –Pero él recopilo mucha información sobre Estrella Negra y de seguro la tomaron de nuestro departamento-_

_-Pero no entiendo porque secuestraron a Tomoyo…- se preguntaba la flor de cerezo_

_-Te tendieron una trampa, eso es seguro- Kamui respondía –Recuerden que Drake quiere el ojo de Osiris-_

_-¿Por qué diablos querrá ese desgraciado con el ojo de Osiris?- reclamaba el detective_

_-No lo se pero lo averiguare…- afirmaba Sakura mientras llegaban a la mansión_

La situación empeoraba y el tiempo se agotaba. Ahora la vida de Tomoyo, Eriol, Fye y Kurogane dependían de la ladrona, el joven lobo y del dragón celestial y la clave se encontraba dentro del ojo de Osiris.


	44. El chip

Capitulo 44

_Capitulo 44_

_El chip…_

Sakura fue atacada por los hombres enviados por Maximilian Drake cuando había ido a ver a Shaoran al hospital pero gracias a la oportuna intervención de Kamui Shirou lograron repeler dicho ataque. Pero por desgracia supo que varias personas de su entorno habían sido secuestradas por el jefe de la mafia, entre ellos Tomoyo y Eriol. Drake quería poseer aquel articulo que Estrella Negra había robado de la casa del alcalde, el ojo de Osiris, y si el capo mafia había llegado tan lejos para obtener eso, por algo debía ser.

Al entrar a la mansión vieron como estaba completamente destrozada, era evidente que los hombres de Drake dieron vuelta la casa buscando el ojo de Osiris. Sakura de inmediato corrió hacia el estudio mientras tanto Shaoran se sentaba a descansar. Kamui vio como se tomaba el dorso donde había sido herido por su espada, se le acerco y le entrego una extraña y pequeña botella que llevaba colgada en su cuello.

_-Tómalo…- dijo Kamui seriamente_

_-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto el detective tomando la botella entre sus manos_

_-Esto es un secreto pasado de generación por generación- decía Kamui mientras se retiraba del lado de Shaoran –Esto sanara la herida que te cause y calmara tu dolor-_

_-¿Por qué lo haces? No te entiendo- pregunto intrigado el joven lobo_

_-Porque tú eres alguien muy importante para Estrella Negra-_

Aquellas palabras calaron hondo en el joven detective. ¿Era verdad que la ladrona le importaba tanto? Mas que nunca quería saber que pasaba en la mente de Sakura.

Mientras tanto en ese momento, la flor de cerezo estaba en el estudio de la mansión. Llevo su mano izquierda hasta detrás de la biblioteca que se encontraba allí y presiono un interruptor escondido que hizo abrir una puerta secreta cuyas escaleras llevaban a un cuarto extraño. Aquel lugar que se asemejaba a un cuartel secreto de espías era donde Sakura y Tomoyo planeaban las misiones de Estrella Negra y donde también guardaban lo que robaban.

De hecho, el primer lugar que busco era una bodega la cual estaba cerrada por fuertes puertas de acero donde busco dentro de ella lo que deseaba Maximilian Drake, el ojo de Osiris. Suspiro algo aliviada al ver que aun estaba allí, ya que ahora tenía la certeza que su amiga estaba aun con vida. Rápidamente se dirigió al living donde la esperaban Shaoran y Kamui.

_-¡Tenemos suerte!- exclamaba Sakura mientras se acercaba a ellos –No encontraron el ojo de Osiris-_

_-Nosotros también encontramos algo…- decía Shaoran mientras le mostraba un extraño disco de computadora_

Después de ir por su computadora portátil, Sakura vio que dicho disco contenía una grabación de Drake la cual todos observaron con atención.

_-Buenos días… si estas viendo esto es que te deshiciste de mis hombres, eras muy hábil Estrella Negra o debo decir… Sakura Kinomoto- _

En aquella grabación de video se lo veía a Drake sentado en un gran sillón, al parecer en la sala de estar de su mansión, su rostro reflejaba satisfacción e incluso un aire triunfador.

_-Como vera, el detective Hiraguizawa es muy eficiente en su trabajo, aunque muy poco cooperativo- decía mientras Shaoran suspiraba un insulto casi inentendible –En fin… sus averiguaciones que él poseía en su departamento me dio los datos para encontrarte. ¡Jamás pensé que la familia Daidouji estuviera involucrada contigo! Y es eso que me lleva al punto principal de esta grabación…-_

Drake se levantada y se dirigía hacia unos monitores donde se podía observaban a todos sus prisioneros. Sakura se aterro al ver a su amiga amordazada en lo que parecía un calabozo. también se veía claramente a Fye y Kurogane en otro calabozo. Poco después aparecieron en escena Eriol, visiblemente golpeado, y Kaho Mizuki quien Shaoran reconoció inmediatamente.

_-Quiero algo que usted tomo de la mansión del alcalde, me refiero al ojo de Osiris- decía Drake mientras volvía a sentarse en su sillón –Debes traérmelo sola esta noche en el lugar que indica el mapa que esta adjunto a esta grabación. Recuerda que si te niegas no volverás a ver a tus amigos. Te espero…-_

Poco después la filmacion llegaba a su fin y la impresora se encargo de aparecer el mapa de la ciudad que indicaba la ubicación del lugar de encuentro, un castillo abandonado cerca de la costa.

_-¿Qué diablos tiene ese ojo de Osiris que tanto desea Drake?- se pregunto Sakura en voz alta_

_-Creo que solo hay un modo de averiguarlo…- _

Inmediatamente después de decir estas palabras, Shaoran tomo el ojo entre sus manos y, ante la atónita mirada de la ladrona y del dragón, lo arroja estrellándolo contra el piso haciendo que se partiera en dos partes. Entre los restos toma lo que parecía una pequeña cápsula negra, y después de analizarla detalladamente logra abrirla y descubrís que su interior contenía un chip de memoria, como los de las cámaras digitales.

_-¿Puedes ver lo que contiene Sakura?- le dijo mientras le entregaba el chip a la ladrona_

_-Este… claro…-_

Poco después de introducir el chip dentro de su lap. Apareció en pantalla un listado con nombres, direcciones, números telefónicos y otros datos muy llamativos. Sakura reconocía varios de esos nombres.

_-Este tipo lo conozco… y a ese… y ese también- decía algo sorprendida –Todos estos sujetos pertenecen a la mafia de Japón…-_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Kamui_

_-Es que ya les robe…- respondió Sakura con ironía –Pero tenia sabido que ellos habían muerto hace tiempo…-_

_-Ahora entiendo… esto es una bomba…- expresaba Shaoran -¿Sabes que es esto? Es un listado de todos los miembros de la mafia de todo el oriente- _

_-Pero… hay nombres de personas que ya fallecieron…- dijo Sakura intrigada -¿Por qué están allí?-_

_-Es porque no están muertas realmente, solo fingieron su muerte…- decía el detective mientras observaba la pantalla del monitor atentamente –Estos números telefónicos pertenecen a islas del pacifico y de Centroamérica- _

_-Por eso Drake quiere el chip, con el tiene el poder para controlar a cualquier miembro de la mafia del oriente- decía Kamui seriamente –Podría ser el hombre mas poderoso del continente-_

_-Este chip debieron robarlo de Scorthan Yard ya que estaba enterado que ellos lo poseían…- afirmaba Shaoran – ¡Este chip debe estar con INTERPOL!-_

_-¡Espera un momento!- dijo Sakura mirando al detective –De ese chip depende la vida de Tomoyo y mis amigos…-_

_-Esperen un momento… - interrumpía Kamui –Antes que nada hay que planear nuestros siguientes movimientos-_

_-¿Qué sugieres?- preguntó el detective_

Kamui comenzó a relatar lo que tenia en mente. Todos conocían que Maximilian Drake seria capaz de todos para alcanzar sus objetivos. El dragón quería hacerle pagar al jefe de la mafia todos sus pecados en cambia tanto Sakura como Shaoran querían recuperar a las personas que era importantes para ellos. Debían actuar rápido ya que el tiempo se terminaba.


	45. No quiero que te pase nada malo

Capitulo 45

_Capitulo 45_

_No quiero que te pase nada malo…_

Después que Drake acomodara las piezas de su macabro juego, Sakura se preparaba para su misión, la más importante de su vida: salvar a sus amigos.

Mientras terminaba de vestirse como la legendaria ladrona, Shaoran entraba donde es encontraba ella. Se sentía preocupado, ya que era demasiada la responsabilidad que llevaba en sus hombros. Él también quería enfrentar al jefe de la mafia, ya que también tenían a su mejor amigo.

-¡No puedo dejar que hagas esto! –decía el detective muy molesto.

-Ya lo discutimos Shaoran –le respondía la ladrona-. Esto debo hacerlo ¡No hay otra alternativa!

-¡NO! ¡Siempre la hay! –discutía el joven lobo-. Déjame que me comunique con INTERPOL y luego…

-¡NO SHAORAN! Si ven a la policía… ¡Mataran a Tomoyo! –grito ella.

-¿Y crees que no lo se? ¡Ellos también tienen a Eriol! –exclamo Li-. Pero no puedo dejar que te arriesgues sola.

-No te preocupes, seguiremos el plan de Kamui –respondió Sakura seriamente.

-¿Cómo puedes confiar en ese sujeto, si antes trato de matarte?

-Él no trato de matarme, era solo una prueba de mis habilidades –explico la ladrona-. Kamui es muy hábil, así que él nos será de gran ayuda.

-Aun no confío en él –dijo seriamente el joven lobo.

-El clan Ten no ryu esta ligado a Estrella Negra, desde hace mucho tiempo… -explicaba Sakura mientras terminaba de prepararse-. Creeme que es de confianza.

-¡Aun así no dejare que vayas sola a tu muerte! –reclamaba Li.

-¿Aun no lo entiendes? –pregunto Sakura visiblemente alterada-. ¡No quiero que salgas lastimado!

Shaoran no esperaba esa reacción, tampoco las lagrimas que caían de los ojos verdes de Sakura. La tentación de abrazarla fue demasiado grande. cuando sus brazos rodearon a la ladrona, ella también lo abrazo. El joven lobo la vio llorar, la vio tan frágil, como en aquella noche durante el duelo con Kamui.

-¡No quiero que te pase nada malo…! –murmuraba la niña-. No lo soportaría de nuevo… no otra vez.

-Sakura… yo…

-Te amo… Shaoran… -le susurro la niña mientras lloraba abrazada a él.

El joven detective, por primera vez, se había quedado sin palabras. Ella, la ladrona legendaria, lo amaba. Y allí lo comprendió, él también la amaba. Era muy contradictorio, ya que su deber era capturarla, no enamorarse de ella. Pero también es sabido que no hay leyes que controlen los impulsos del corazón.

-Sakura…

Allí paso, tan suave, tan sencillo. Sus labios tocaron los de ella, en un tierno beso pero lleno de amor. En ese momento, en ese instante ya no eran detective y ladrona, sino dos personas que se querían. Dos personas completamente enamoradas.

Pero no podían darse el lujo de perder tiempo, muchas personas estaban en peligro. Esta noche, Estrella Negra tendría que cumplir su misión más importante de su carrera.

Y no podía fallar.


	46. El encuentro en la mansion

Capitulo 46

_Capitulo 46_

_El encuentro en la mansión_

Era casi la medianoche. Estrella Negra llegaba al lugar de encuentro, era una mansión ubicada en la costa. Un hermoso lugar en apartado de la ciudad. Allí llego la legendaria ladrona, por pedido del jefe de la mafia. En sus manos llevaba el ojo de Osiris, aquel antiguo objeto que le había robado al alcalde, y que tanto deseaba tener Maximilian Drake.

Observaba el lugar desde las afueras de la mansión. El lugar parecía vacío, extraño para ser la mansión del capo mafia, todo indicaba una trampa. Aun así debía continuar, la vida de su mejor amiga estaba en riesgo. Así que entro rápidamente.

Dentro de la mansión, que estaba aun mas desierta que por afuera. Eso la ponía aun más nerviosa. Se dirigió hacia el estudio de Drake, y al entrar lo encontró, sentado en el mismo sillón de aquel video.

-¡Bienvenida querida! –dijo el mafioso irónicamente-. Te estaba esperando.

Estrella Negra lo miraba fijamente.

-Parece que no estas de ánimo para conversar –se burlaba Drake para luego hablar seriamente-. ¿Traes lo que deseo?

-Aquí tienes… -le respondía la ladrona mientras le mostraba la joya-. ¡Ahora libera a mis amigos!

-Primero dame el ojo de Osiris –exigía el mafioso.

-¿Acaso me crees estupida? –decía Estrella Negra ahora con tono burlón-. ¿Acaso crees que no se lo que esto contiene? –en ese instante, deja caer la joya y la pisa amenazando con romperla-. ¡Libera a mis amigos o lo veras romper en mil pedazos!

-No te atreverías… -murmuro Drake visiblemente molesto.

-Drake, me llevaste a mis limites –presionaba la ladrona antes de sentir un leve grujido.

-De acuerdo, tus amigos están en el sótano –respondía el mafioso dándose por vencido-. Ahora dame la joya.

Habiendo logrado su objetivo, Estrella Negra le lanza la joya con un puntapié. Una vez que el ojo de Osiris estuvo en sus manos, Maximilian Drake comenzó a reír descontroladamente.

-¿De que te ríes? –pregunto la chica confundida.

-No puedo creer que seas tan ingenua –se burlaba Drake-. ¿Acaso crees que te dejare ir ahora?

En ese momento, y en un segundo, la habitación se lleno de hombres armados, asesinos contratados el mafioso que apuntaron directo a Estrella Negra, con la intención de acabar con su vida. Aun así la ladrona se mantuvo firme, sin moverse un centímetro de su lugar, y sin quitarle la mirada sobre Drake.

-Matéenla.

Apenas dijo esas palabras Maximilian, la ladrona también comienza a reír, tan descontroladamente como lo había hecho el mafioso antes. Tal carcajada confundió a todos, incluso a Drake.

-No puedo creer que seas tan ingenuo –se burlaba Estrella Negra-. ¿Acaso crees que no sabía que esto era una trampa?

-Pero no tenías alternativa. –respondía el mafioso-. Además tenias que salvar a tus amigos.

-Ellos no son mis amigos –le dijo la ladrona con un extraño tono-. Yo solo vine por tu vida.

-Estas bromeando, tu no eres una asesina.

-Estrella Negra no puede tomar una vida ¡Yo si puedo!

Y ante el asombro de todos los presentes, las prendas de la ladrona vuelan por el aire, dejando al descubierto su verdadera identidad. Nadie espero que quien fuera en realidad.


	47. El rival de Kamui

Capitulo 47

_Capitulo 47_

_El rival de Kamui_

Y ante el asombro de todos los presentes, las prendas de la ladrona vuelan por el aire, dejando al descubierto su verdadera identidad. Nadie espero que quien fuera en realidad.

-Tú… -murmuró Drake asombrado.

Aprovechando la confusión reinante, aquella persona ataco a los hombres del mafioso. Una ráfaga de viento cortante, proveniente de una filosa espada, acabo con la vida cada uno de ellos. Los ojos de Maximilian se llenaron de furia al reconocerlo.

-Kamui Shirou… no esperaba que aun estuvieras con vida –le decía con una mezcla de rabia e ironía.

-Usted me traiciono, ahora vengo por tu vida –respondía el dragón seriamente.

-¿Tú me hablas de traición? ¡Me traicionaste primero! –gritó el mafioso.

-Mi misión era probar las habilidades de Estrella Negra –le contestaba aun con tono seria-. Usted no tenía nada que ver en este asunto.

-A mi nadie me traiciona… -exclamo Drake mientras presionaba un interruptor en su escritorio-. Por eso te prepare una pequeña sorpresa.

Una puerta se había, y de ella salio otra persona. Alguien que conocía perfectamente al dragón del cielo.

-¿Tú?...

Mientras tanto en el sótano de la mansión, unos hombres que trabajaban para el mafioso vigilaban los alrededores. Y tan rápido como un relámpago, esos hombres fueran anulados por la legendaria ladrona y el detective Li.

-¡Vaya!... el plan de Kamui funciono. –murmuraba el joven lobo.

-Afortunadamente Drake no descubrió el transmisor que llevaba escondido en sus ropas –respondía Estrella Negra-. Tenemos que darnos prisa en encontrarlos.

-Será mejor nos dividamos –sugería el detective.

-De acuerdo… -dijo la chica antes de mirarlo a los ojos y decirle-. Syaoran… ten cuidado por favor.

-Tú también… -el joven lobo le correspondía la mirada.

Y así, los dos jóvenes tomaron rumbos diferentes, buscando lo que Drake les arrebato: sus amigos.

En tanto, Kamui se encontraba con Maximilian Drake, quien había traído a alguien, alguien que el dragón celestial conocía perfectamente.

-¿Tú?... –murmuro asustado.

-Hola Kamui ¿Cómo has estado amigo?

-Veo que ya conoces a Fuuma Monou –decía el mafioso irónicamente-. Creo que tienen mucho para hablar, así que me despido.

Así Maximilian Drake desaparecía por la misma puerta donde Fuuma había aparecido, llevándose el ojo de Osiris. Kamui miraba fijamente a su nuevo oponente, con quien parecía que ya tenía una historia en común.


	48. Los grandes rivales

Capitulo 48

_Capitulo 48_

_Los grandes rivales_

Unos jóvenes audaces recorrían los oscuros rincones de la mansión del jefe mafioso. En su camino dejaban atrás a todo delincuente que impidiera su misión, la cual era rescatar a sus amigos. Un joven detective y una ladrona legendaria, se jugaban la vida contra el tiempo. Mientras en otro lugar de la mansión, un experto guerrero estaba apunto de enfrentar su reto máximo.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –pregunto el dragón molesto-. ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo!

-Quizás pero debo decirte que, cuando Maximilian Drake me dijo que debía enfrentarte, no me importo el porque –respondió Fuuma irónicamente -¡Por fin terminaremos nuestros asuntos pendientes!

-¿Asuntos pendientes…? ¡Tú decidiste esto, el elegir al clan rival! –exclamaba Kamui molesto.

-Solo elegí el lado que mas me convenía…

-Elegiste al clan Chi no Ryu, quienes son rivales del clan Ten no Ryu desde hace miles de años –explicaba el dragón del cielo.

-Nunca me lo perdonaste ¿Verdad amigo mío?

-Ya no somos amigos… así que ¡Prepárate! –decía Kamui mientras desenvainaba su espada.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la mansión, Shaoran recorría cada rincón buscando a su amigo. En su paso, los hombres del mafioso caían cuando intentaban detenerlo. Abría cada puerta, sin éxito, hasta que en una de ella, encontró lo que buscaba.

-¡Eriol! –grito al verlo.

Su amigo se encontraba herido, atado de pies y manos, su rostro mostraba signos de golpes. Pero aun así, Shaoran pudo a reconocer una pequeña sonrisa en su compañero.

-Sabia que… vendrías… -murmuro Eriol con dificultad.

-Dios mío… ¿Qué te hicieron? –decía el joven lobo mientras desataba a su amigo.

-Querían que hablara… de tu ladrona… pero me… negué… -dijo con dificultad-. Porque ella… es importante… para ti…

-Eriol… no hables ahora… -respondió Shaoran mientras lo ayudaba a moverse-. Aun debemos encontrar a Kaho.

En ese mismo momento, mientras el joven lobo y su amigo continuaban su camino, la legendaria ladrona también buscaba a sus amigos. Como el detective, ella también dejaba fuera de combate a quienes intentaban detenerla. Su cuerpo le dolía, a causa de su experiencia con el estado estrella, su cuerpo aun no se recuperaba por completo.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación donde estaba capturada Tomoyo, se escuchaba los ruidos provenientes del alborto causado por su amiga. Un fuerte ruido y uno de los hombres de Drake atraviesa la puerta del calabozo. Los ojos de la joven Daidouji se llenan de alegría cuando ve a Sakura entrar.

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Que bueno que te encuentro! –le decía la flor de cerezo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Sakura… sabia que vendrías –murmuro la niña con gran felicidad.

Por otro lado, dentro del estudio del mafioso se libra una feroz batalla. Dos espadas chocan una y otra vez, en un duelo que llevaba vivo muchos años. Dos dragones se enfrentan, dos jóvenes deciden una enemistad legendaria.

Nadie sabe como esta batalla puede terminar.


	49. Estrella Negra y los dos dragones

Capitulo 49

_Capitulo 49_

_Estrella Negra y los dos dragones._

En un lugar escondido en la mansión, se encontraba Kaho Mizuki, atada y amordazada. Estaba temerosa por su futuro, por la seguridad de su familia. Una lágrima rodaba por sus mejillas, mientras esperaba lo que Dios quisiera.

De pronto, la puerta se abría violentamente, con terror intentó ver a la persona que había entrado en su prisión. Y con gran alegría, lloró al ver quien era, Shaoran acompañado por un lastimado Eriol, la habían encontrado.

-¡Kaho! ¿Estas bien? –preguntó el maltrecho joven.

-Gracias… a ambos… -agradecía la chica, después de que Li la desatará

-Rápido, debemos irnos de aquí. –afirmó el joven lobo.

Y así, ayudándose entre si, aquellos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia la salida que aquel horrendo lugar. Mientras tanto, en otro de los calabozos de la mansión, se encontraban Fye y Kurogane. A ambos, habían sido capturados por Maximilian Drake junto con Tomoyo cuando atacaron la mansión Daidouji. El joven de cabellos oscuros caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación completamente inquieto, el no saber nada de la joven amatista lo ponía cada vez mas nervioso.

-¡DEMONIOS! ¡Debemos salir de aquí! ¡Ahora! –gritó Kurogane enfurecido.

-Tranquilízate Kuro-Kun. –respondía Fye, recostado sobre un angosto banco-. No llegaremos a nada si pierdes la calma.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme, si no se nada de Tomoyo?! –Kuro-kun le gritó a su amigo-. Debí haber evitado que se la lleven.

-Si hubieras hecho eso, de seguro que te hubieran matado –comentaba el joven rubio-. Y eso pondría muy triste a Tomoyo.

-Tienes razón… pero me desespera no poder hacer nada. –murmuró el molesto joven a si mismo-. Ojala hubiera algo que pudiéramos hacer…

-No pierdas la calma amigo –alentaba Fye-. Cuando se presente la oportunidad, veras que haremos algo para salir de aquí.

Inmediatamente después de decir esas palabras, un fuerte estruendo sacudió la puerta del calabozo. Detrás de ella, y del humo producido por una pequeña bomba, apareciendo las figuras de Estrella Negra y Tomoyo. La ladrona había utilizado una de sus bombas para derribar la sólida puerta. Detrás de ella se encontraba Tomoyo, sonriendo.

-¿Están bien todos? –preguntó Estrella Negra.

-Si estamos Sakura… -respondía Fye sonriéndole.

-¡¿Sakura?! –expresaron todos sorprendidos.

¿Pero cómo? ¿Fye conocía la verdad sobre Sakura y Estrella Negra? Todos, incluso Tomoyo quien realmente no era fácil sorprenderla.

-Usted… esta equivocado ¡Yo no soy Sakura, soy Estrella Negra! –dijo la ladrona aun sorprendida.

-¿Acaso estas loco? ¡Ella no es Sakura! –le gritaba Kurogane.

-No me digas que no te diste cuenta que Sakura es Estrella Negra. –afirmaba el joven rubio-. Ninguna fan de la ladrona podía saber tanto al menos que fuera ella.

-¡Vaya, que observador eres! –decía la niña amatista sonriéndole-. ¿Solo por eso lo supiste?

-Eso y las actitudes raras que tenía cuando Estrella Negra aparecía… -se explicaba Fye-. Sakura enferma la noche que apareció Estrella Negra ¿No me digas que creíste eso Kuro-kun?

-Bueno… yo ¡ya lo sabia! –dijo el joven de cabellos oscuros tratando de mostrarse avergonzado.

-¡Rayos! Y yo que creí haber actuado muy bien. –murmuró Sakura al verse visto descubierta.

-No te preocupes amiga, juramos guardar tu secreto ¿no es así Kuro-kun?-le decía Fye sonriéndole.

-Claro… si tú lo dices.

-Gracias Fye, gracias Kurogane, son muy amables. –les agradecía Tomoyo alegremente.

Ante la dulce sonrisa de Tomoyo, Kurogane no puede evitar sonrojarse, algo que su amigo no deja pasar para molestarlo. Después de eso, el grupo de amigos se pone en marcha para salir de allí. Pero antes de que lograran hacerlo, y sabiendo que estarían a salvo, Sakura se separó de ellos. Necesitaba saber si Syaoran se encontraba bien.

Mientras tanto, en el despacho de Maximilian Drake, el sonido de las espadas recorría el aire violentamente. El combate entre los antiguos amigos aun continuaba tan fervientemente como en el primer momento. Ambos guerreros estaban sorprendidos por las habilidades de su oponente.

-Kamui… has mejorado. –opinaba irónicamente Fuuma-. Me sorprendes.

-Tú también, sigues siendo uno de los mejores. –el dragón del cielo respondía el halago.

-Aun así… te falta mucho por aprender, -decía el dragón de la tierra mientras continuaba atacando-. si no lograste vencer a Estrella Negra.

-¡No la metas en esto! ¡Estrella Negra no es un asunto que le importe a los dragones de la tierra! –exclamó Kamui mientras respondía al ataque.

Ambas espaldas chocaron con tal violencia, que ambos guerreros fueron arrojados en direcciones opuestas, todo eso por la fuerza del impacto. Pero a pesar del violento golpe, tanto Kamui como Fuuma cayeron sobre sus pies, después de una concretar una gran maniobra acrobática. Los dos dragones quedaron mirándose fijamente, como estudiándose e intentando descifrar el próximo movimiento de su oponente.

-Dime algo Kamui… ¿Son tan grandes las habilidades de Estrella Negra como para hacerla legendaria? –preguntó Fuuma muy seriamente.

-La respuesta es si. –respondía su oponente con la misma seriedad-. ¡Jamás la vencerías en un combate!

-¡Que interesante! Entonces después que acabe contigo, la retaré a ella a un combate.

-¡Primero intenta vencerme! –gritó Kamui en el mismo instante que se preparaba para ejecutar su mas fuerte ataque.

Fuuma también se colocó en una extraña posición de ataque, sosteniendo firmemente su espalda en sus manos. La concentración de ambos estaba al máximo, ya que seria el ultimo ataque, quien fallara perdería el combate y su vida.

Sakura corría al encuentro de Syaoran, quien con dificultad intentaba salir de la mansión de Drake junto a Eriol y Kaho. Mientras el jefe de la mafia abortaba un automóvil dispuesto a huir del país, confiado de que tenía en sus manos el ojo de Osiris y su valioso contenido.


	50. El ataque del dragón de la tierra

Capitulo 50

_Capitulo 50_

_El ataque del dragón de la tierra_

Syaoran había conseguido salir de la mansión de Drake, junto a Eriol y Kaho. Al verlos, Kurogare rápidamente ayudaba al detective herido, mientras tanto el joven lobo encendía un extraño aparato parecido a un celular. Tomoyo se le acerco, reconociendo aquel artefacto que el joven Li sostenía en sus manos.

-Ese es uno de los rastreadores de Sakura… -comentó la joven amatista.

-Ella me lo presto… y déjame decirte que funciona a la perfección. –respondió el detective sin despegar sus ojos del aparato-. Drake se esta alejando… ¡Llamando a todas las unidades! ¡Intercepten un vehículo que viaja a alta velocidad rumbo al sudoeste!

-¿Cómo sabes… que es Drake…? –preguntó su amigo Eriol con algo de dificultad por sus heridas.

-Colocamos un rastreador en el ojo de Osiris que ahora Drake tiene en sus manos. –comentaba Syaoran-. ¿Y Sakura?

-Aun esta adentro. –dijo Tomoyo mirando la mansión.

-¿Aun…? –murmuró el joven lobo asombrado.

Entonces, en ese instante, una explosión proveniente de dentro del edificio sacudió el lugar. Mostrando una terrible expresión de terror, Syaoran corre hacia dentro de la mansión sin escuchar razones. Sakura aun permanecía adentro y debía saber si se encontraba bien.

También la ladrona fue sorprendida por aquella explosión, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y terminase en el suelo. Se encontraba muy cerca de la oficina de Maximilian Drake, donde los dragones se enfrentaban. Cuando entro al cuarto, la ladrona se encontró que aquel lugar se había convertido en escombros. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, fue muy intenso. Mientras investigaba las ruinas, vio que de debajo de los escombros, se levantaba Kamui con mucha dificultad.

-¡Kamui! ¿Estas bien? –le decía Sakura mientras le ayudaba a levantarse-. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Ten cuida… do… él es… muy fuerte… -murmuró el dragón con mucha dificultad.

-¿De quien Kamui…?

-De mi… supongo.

La flor de cerezo vio como un hombre de cabello oscuro e acercaba a ella. Su aspecto también se veía deteriorado, pero al contrario de Kamui no se veía lastimado. Al parecer, Fuuma no había recibido demasiado daño.

-Con que tú eres la famosa Estrella Negra… -decía el rival de Kamui-. He escuchado mucho de ti.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó la ladrona intrigada.

-¡Que tonto! Déjame presentarme… soy Fuuma Monou, miembro del clan Chi no Ryu.

-¿Un dragón de la tierra…? –decía la niña sorprendida.

-Así es… vine especialmente para eliminar a Kamui, -decía Fuuma irónicamente-. Pero estoy más interesado en ver tus habilidades.

Sakura vio como aquel sujeto desenvainaba su espada, sabia que ahora le tocaba pelear a ella.

Mientras tanto, dentro de su limosina, Maximilian Drake se pavoneaba con su victoria. En sus manos jugueteaba con la joya que le había quitado a Kamui, sin imaginarse que aquella hermosa joya, será el objeto de su perdición.


	51. Matar o morir

Capitulo 51

_Capitulo 51_

_Matar o morir._

Dentro de la mansión, corría un joven detective para llegar al encuentro de aquella persona que le había robado su corazón. En ese instante a Syaoran no le importaba si Sakura era la legendaria ladrona Estrella Negra, ya que para él era alguien más. Estaba en peligro y debía ir a su rescate.

El joven lobo no estaba equivocado, en lo que quedaba de la oficina de Drake, la ladrona debía enfrentarse a Fuuma, miembro del clan rival al de Kamui, quien ya había derrotado al dragón del cielo. Sakura y el dragón de la tierra se observaban fijamente, aunque por desgracia, la flor de cerezo no quería pelear.

-¡Vamos Estrella Negra! ¡Pelea! –exclamó Fuuma tomando su postura de batalla.

-No… -dijo Sakura negándose a pelear.

-¿Qué, que dijiste? –el dragón no esperaba esa respuesta.

-No quiero pelear contigo. –explicaba la chica-. No tengo idea que tienes contra Kamui pero yo no tengo las intenciones de continuar esa disputa.

-Creo que tú aun no lo entiendes… -se reía sutilmente aquel guerrero-. ¡NO TIENES OPCION!

Y como si fuese un demonio enloquecido, Fuuma se lanza en un ataque tan rápido y feroz que a todos sorprendió. Sakura apenas logro evitar el mortal golpe, rodando por el suelo hasta quedar a salvo de aquel sujeto. Pero el dragón de la tierra volvía a atacarla con la misma rapidez como el primer ataque. La ladrona logro sostener su bastón, que utilizaba con desesperación, para bloquear cada ataque de la peligrosa espada de Fuuma.

Syaoran entró en momentos que Sakura estaba defendiéndose de los feroces ataques de Fuuma. Se acerco al lastimado Kamui, que apenas lograba levantarse con ayuda de su espada.

-¿Qué rayos sucede aquí? –preguntó el detective sorprendido-. ¿Quién es él?

-Su nombre es… Fuuma Monou… -decía Kamui muy preocupado-. Y quizás sea… el rival más peligroso para Sakura…

Mientras tanto, y antes la mirada atónita de los dos jóvenes, Estrella Negra continuaba eludiendo los ataques de su oponente, cada vez con más dificultad. El dragón parecía disfrutar hacerla sufrir lentamente.

-¿Acaso es todo lo que la legendaria ladrona puede hacer? –se burlaba Fuuma mientras continuaba con su ataque-. ¡Vamos, ataca! ¿O acaso quieres morir?

-No quiero morir pero tampoco quiero pelear… -respondió la ladrona firmemente.

Aquella respuesta enfurecía al dragón de la tierra, y lo demostró tomándola del brazo y lanzando a Sakura por los aires, cayendo sobre los restos de un escritorio. Mientras ella intentaba recuperarse, Fuuma se le acercó con una mirada que reflejaba odio y decepción.

-Me decepcionas niña… creí que serias un reto más interesante. –dijo aquel guerrero notablemente molesto-. Duraste menos que Kamui…

-¡DETENTE ALLI! –gritó fuertemente el detective.

Fuuma se sentía sorprendido al ver cómo el joven lobo, con su arma en mano y apuntándole. No podía entender como alguien como Syaoran se atreviera a desafiarlo.

-¿Qué pretendes chiquillo? –hablaba el dragón de la tierra-. ¿Acaso quieres morir tan pronto?

-Estrella Negra está bajo arresto y no permitiré que le hagas daño. Arroja tu espada… ¡AHORA! –ordenó el joven detective firmemente.

-¿Cómo? ¿así?

Con un veloz movimiento de su espada, Fuuma corta en dos el arma del detective para después golpearlo fuertemente en su estomago, con una rápida patada. Ese ataque arrojó por el aire al joven lobo, que cayó aproximadamente a unos tres metros de su atacante. Antes de que Syaoran pudiera recuperarse y entender lo ocurrido, el dragón de la tierra se acercó a él.

-Ya que eres tan valiente joven guerrero... te daré la muerte que tanto quieres. –dijo Fuuma, acercando la punta de su espada al rostro de Syaoran.

Entonces…


	52. Con el último aliento…

_Capitulo 52_

_Con el último aliento…_

Con un veloz movimiento de su espada, Fuuma corta en dos el arma del detective para después golpearlo fuertemente en su estomago, con una rápida patada. Ese ataque arrojó por el aire al joven lobo, que cayó aproximadamente a unos tres metros de su atacante. Antes de que Syaoran pudiera recuperarse y entender lo ocurrido, el dragón de la tierra se acercó a él.

-Ya que eres tan valiente joven guerrero... te daré la muerte que tanto quieres. –dijo Fuuma, acercando la punta de su espada al rostro de Syaoran.

Entonces…

Los ojos del detective no sacaban rédito a lo que veían, la espalda de Fuuma no alcanzó a tocarlo ya que Sakura lo protegió con su cuerpo. Tanto Kamui como su rival no podían salir del asombro; ninguno a de los dos logro ver los movimientos de la ladrona, que no le importó poner en juego su vida por salvar a la persona más importante para ella.

-Sa… Sakura… -murmuró el lobo profundamente aterrado.

-No dejaré que le hagas daño a Syaoran… -dijo la ladrona enojada y aún con la espada clavada en su vientre-. ¡JAMÁS TE LO PERDONARÉ!

Y allí ocurrió nuevamente, el ambiente se volvía pesado y una gran aura emanaba de la chica. Ante la mirada de los presentes, observaron como el cabello de Sakura cambiaba su color a un blanco fantasmal al mismo tiempo se elevaban por el aire. Sus ojos, que miraban fijamente al dragón de la tierra a través de su mascara, ya eran celestes; signos del legendario estado estrella.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué diablos ocurre? –preguntó Fuuma completamente sorprendido.

-Estrella Negra invocó el estado estrella ¡Ahora jamás la derrotaras! –exclamó Kamui.

-¿Ese es el estado estrella?

El rostro de Fuuma mostró una expresión extraña, mezcla de asombro y temor, al ver como la joven tomó su espada por la hoja y la retiró de su herido vientre. Todo ello sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción. Para Syaoran, también era la primera vez que veía a Sakura tomar ese aspecto, ya que él se encontraba inconsciente cuando ella alcanzó el estado estrella la primera vez.

La espada caía sobre el suelo, con su hoja cubierta de sangre, mientras la ladrona tomaba una postura de batalla. El dragón de la tierra recogía su arma, con una expresión de satisfacción. Pareciera que había cumplido un deseo que hacia tiempo anhelaba.

-¡Por fin comprobaré que tan legendarias son tus habilidades, Estrella Negra! –sonreía Fuuma mientras también tomaba su postura de batalla-. No sabes lo feliz que me haces…

-¡Tómala Sakura! –gritó Kamui lanzadole su espada a la ladrona.

Ambos rivales ahora estaban en las mismas condiciones, dispuestos a ejecutar sus mejores ataques hasta el último aliento. Solo bastaba saber quien de los dos era más fuerte.


	53. Adios, Estrella Negra

_Capitulo 53_

_Adiós Estrella Negra…_

Una limosina corría a alta velocidad por la carretera costera, con dirección hacia un aeropuerto privado. Dentro de ella, y disfrutando un refinado trago, se encontraba Maximilian Drake. Se sentía victorioso ya que entre sus manos tenia el ojo de Osiris, y ahora estaba por partir fuera del país para continuar tranquilamente su dominio en toda la mafia. Pero entonces el capo de la mafia nota que la velocidad del vehículo se reducía drásticamente, y antes de llegar a su destino se detuvo.

-¿Qué diablos ocurre? ¿Por qué nos detenemos? –reclamó Drake furiosamente.

-Tenemos un problema señor… -indicaba el chofer temerosamente hacia delante.

Una enorme barricada policial bloqueaba la carretera, varias decenas de policías apuntaban sus armas hacia la limosina. Drake, que aún no salía de su asombro, escuchó por detrás de él que venían más patrullas bloqueando toda salida posible. Inclusive dos helicópteros sobrevolaban el lugar.

-¡Aléjese del vehículo y levante las manos! –gritó el detective Takeshi Yamazaki.

-Señores… están cometiendo a un error. –dijo Drake con su habitual diplomacia-. ¿acaso no saben que soy?

-Si, lo conozco y esta arrestado. –respondió el detective mientras le colocaba las esposas.

-Todos ustedes me las pagaran… -amenazaba el mafioso mientras era subido a una de las patrullas.

Mientras las fuerzas de la ley se llevaban a Maximilian Drake detenido, en su mansión se llevaba a cabo una de las más intensas batallas. Y se definiría en un solo ataque, rápido y feroz.

En un extremo de la oficina del mafioso se encontraba Fuuma, el dragón de la tierra, que tomaba su postura para realizar su más poderoso ataque. En otro lado de la habitación se encontraba Sakura, en su papel de Estrella Negra, que con la espada de Kamui en sus manos se preparaba para contraatacar. También en aquel lugar estaban Kamui, que estaba muy herido por su batalla contra Fuuma, y Syaoran quien vino a ayudar a Sakura.

-Te aconsejo que te vayas lo más lejos que puedas Kamui… -sugirió Fuuma-. Si es que no quieres salir más lastimado.

-Syaoran… vete con él. –dijo Sakura sin quitar la mirada en su rival.

-¡No! ¡No me iré a ningún lado! –reclamo el detective.

-¡Hazlo Syaoran! ¡Debes ayudar a Kamui!

-Pero Sakura…

-¡Vete! –gritó fuertemente la chica.

El joven lobo entendió la situación, y muy a su pesar, ayudó al dragón herido a abandonar el campo de batalla. Mientras ambos desaparecían del lugar, Sakura le regaló un último pensamiento:

"Gracias Syaoran por hacerme volver a creer en el amor, te amo… nos volveremos a ver…"

-Parece que esta batalla la decidiremos con un solo ataque… -dijo Fuuma visiblemente confiado.

Sakura no emitió palabra alguna.

-Creo que ya no hay nada más que decir… ¡Prepárate!

El dragón se precipitó ferozmente hacia la ladrona que, con un rápido movimiento, contraataco. Se escuchó un gran golpe de espadas y un fuerte estruendo, provocando un colapso estructural del edificio. La mansión no pudo soportar tan violento ataque y comenzó a desmoronarse. Los amigos de la ladrona, que esperaban afuera del lugar, vieron con temor y asombro con Syaoran y Kamui escapaban del edificio que caiga detrás de ellos.

-¡Syaoran! ¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Tomoyo mientras corría a su lado.

-Sakura y otro sujeto muy fuerte peleaban… -relataba Syaoran abatido-. Ella de pronto, tenía el cabello blanco…

-Sakura uso el estado estrella… -afirmó Kamui

-Dios…

Todos vieron como los resto del edificio y temieron lo peor. La incertidumbre se apoderaban de todos: ¿acaso Sakura había muerto?


	54. ¿Como decirte adios?

_Capitulo 54_

_¿Cómo decirte adiós?_

~ Dos semanas después ~

En el hospital general de Tokio se encontraba Eriol recuperándose de sus heridas. Desde su lecho observaba la televisión donde anunciaba que muchos de los líderes de la mafia habían caído, todo debido a la información de chip que encontraron dentro del ojo de Osiris.

Resulta que desde el principio, Maximilian Drake nunca tuvo ese chip en sus manos, Syaoran lo cambio por un falso el cual era uno de los rastreadores de Estrella Negra. Según lo que informaban los reporteros, el jefe de la mafia tendría que enfrentar una condena de 50 años en cárcel. Pero por desgracia, de la legendaria ladrona no se encontró rastros en la mansión ahora destruida. Tampoco se encontró señal de Fuuma, solo un par de espadas destrozadas.

-Hola amigo… ¿Aún estás coqueteándole a la enfermera rubia? –decía Syaoran al entrar al cuarto.

-¿Y tú qué crees? Ya acepto ir a cenar conmigo cuando salga mañana… -respondió Eriol en tono burlón.

-No sé para que pregunto…

-Amigo mío, parece que anotamos otro gran triunfo a nuestro historial. –afirmó el joven de gafas seriamente.

-Aunque no era lo que esperábamos.

-Así es, pero a muchos de estos delincuentes lo estábamos buscado de hacia tiempo. –decía Eriol sin quitar la vista del televisor-. Pero nuestro principal objetivo, se nos escapó de las manos.

Syaoran quedaba en silencio antes esos comentarios.

-No importa… quizás esa chica era demasiado para nosotros. –murmuró el detective Hiraguizawa-.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Daidouji, la joven Tomoyo se encontraba descansando en el amplio patio de su casa. En sus manos sostenía un libro que había intentado leer hacia poco tiempo. Su mente divagaba en recuerdos, en pensamientos hacia su amiga que ahora no estaba a su lado. Sin noticias de Sakura, la joven amatista no podía evitar sentirse triste.

-Señorita Daidouji… -una voz masculina la interrumpió

-¿Eres tú Kaumi…? –preguntó la muchacha sin verlo directamente.

-Vengo a informarle que me marcharé hacia Hong Kong mañana.

-Ya veo… nunca tuve la oportunidad de darte las gracias.

-No es necesario, es el deber de mi clan con Estrella Negra. –afirmó el dragón de cielo-. Los jefes del clan estarán muy conformes de como entrenó a Sakura.

-Sakura… estaría feliz de escuchar eso… -dijo la amatista con nostalgia.

-No se preocupe… ella aparecerá

Esa noche, mientras el joven lobo preparaba sus maletas para volver a Inglaterra, miraba con nostalgia el cielo de Tokio. No podía evitarlo, extrañaba demasiado a Sakura. Deseaba haberle podido decir todo lo que sentía por ella, que la amaba como nadie. Por última vez subió hacia la azotea, donde paso tantos momentos con la ladrona, quizás en un esfuerzo de ver a Estrella Negra recorrer la ciudad.

Pero no seria así, no apareció. Estrella negra quizás por fin se convirtió en una verdadera leyenda.


	55. Al fin te he capturado

_Capitulo 55_

_Por fin me has capturado…_

Una semana ha pasado desde que el dúo de investigadores regresó a Londres, después de su exitoso paso por Tokio. La reputación de ambos creció después de lograr encarcelara a uno de los mafiosos más poderosos de oriente: Maximilian Drake, quien fue condenado a 50 años de condena en prisión.

Pero no todo fue felicidad…

Mientras Eriol recibía las felicitaciones por parte de los más altos funcionarios del gobierno, Syaoran decidió tomarse un tiempo de vacaciones para descansar y pensar. Decidió ir al su lugar favorito, a un lago escondido dentro de las colinas de Escocia, donde tenia una pequeña cabaña donde podía descansar o entrenarse con tranquilidad. Intentaba buscar la paz interior que tanto anhelaba pero solo podía pensar en Sakura.

Recostado bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, mientras su caña de pescar esperaba por su presa con tranquilidad, dormitaba el joven lobo sin tonar que alguien se le acercaba sigilosamente.

-Syaoran…

Una voz dulce sacó al detective de su letargo, una sombra cubría el rostro de Syaoran quien tardó en reconocer a quien se había acercado a hablarle.

-¿Sakura...? –dijo el joven completamente sorprendido.

-Si Syaoran… soy yo…

Allí estaba ella, Sakura, en frente del hombre que amaba, quien rápidamente se levantaba y se acercaba para abrazarla. Aunque la niña aun usaba los vendajes en varios lugares de su cuerpo, el más notorio aquel que le cubría su ojo izquierdo, pero aún así para el joven se veía tan hermosa como siempre.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? –decía Syaoran con dificultad-. Pero… ¡pensé que estabas muerta!

-Por poco lo estuve…

La flor de cerezo le relató todo lo ocurrido; cuando ambas espadas chocaron el impacto fue tan violento que el arma de Fuuma se partió en dos partes, recibiendo el ataque en el cuerpo del dragón de la tierra. Con ello, Sakura había logrado ganar el combate pero también su cuerpo había llegado al límite de su resistencia y caía desmayada en el lugar.

Cuando recupero el conocimiento, estaba en un lugar desconocido parecido a un templo. Su cuerpo ya había recibido atención médica, aunque aún no había recuperado fuerzas. Una sacerdotisa poco después le contó que el mismo Fuuma la había traído allí. Sakura no podía creerlo, el dragon le había salvado la vida.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? -preguntó Syaoran confundido.

-Por haberle cumplido su deseo de pelear con Estrella Negra. –contestó la muchacha-. Cuando me recuperé lo suficiente, vine a buscarte.

-¿Por qué…? Sabes que soy un detective y que jure atraparte.

-Ya lo hiciste, atrapaste mi corazón y ahora no puedo vivir sin ti…

-¿Por qué lo dices…?

-Porque te amo tonto… -le dijo antes de besarlo dulcemente en sus labios.

Y bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, Sakura y Syaoran no dejaron de besarse apasionadamente. Los corazones de ambos jóvenes latían fuertemente y al mismo tiempo, por fin los dos podían estar juntos, sin preocuparse de su pasado y esperando el futuro con esperanza.


	56. Epilogo

Epílogo

Un tiempo después, mientras Syaoran revisaba los informes de su más reciente caso, su colega y amigo Eriol entraba sorpresivamente en su oficina, moviendo un periódico de Japón. En el informaba en primera plana sobre el regreso de la legendaria ladrona Estrella Negra, y sobre su nuevo robo a un conocido empresario sospechado por corrupción.

-¡Syaoran! ¡Mira esto! –le decía al mostrarle el diario-. Estrella Negra volvió.

-¿Acaso crees que sea Sakura Kinomoto o Tomoyo Daidouji? –preguntaba el joven.

-No lo sé pero debemos ir a Tokio ¡De inmediato!

-Prepara todo… te veré en el aeropuerto.

Rápidamente el joven Hiraguizawa afirmaba con su cabeza y salía hacia su departamento para buscar su equipaje. Mientras lo veía marcharse, el joven lobo tomó de dentro de su ropa un anillo de compromiso y sonrió. La persecución solo era la excusa ya que él le prometió a la persona que más quería que cuando volviera a Japón, se pediría su mano en matrimonio…

Y un detective siempre


End file.
